Yuta's Seduction
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Aoi Asahina's younger brother, Yuta, is about to spend his summer vacation, and along the way he came across a teenage girl who is the Super High School-level Fashion diva, and wanting to pass up the time without getting bored, she meets with Yuta and takes an interest in him seeing that he might be FUN, getting him roped in a series of sensual adventures. Enoshima x Yuta Asahina
1. Prologue

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental fanfic, and here an idea popped into my head, after watching Danganronpa 3 Hope Arc, and while I had mixed feelings on the ending, as I felt it leaves quite a lot of plot holes in regards to certain key areas in the story, such as what happened to the captives at Towa City, what happened to the **Resistance** , the fate of **Momoka Towa** , the **Warriors of Hope** , and other characters from **Danganronpa: Another Episode** , I felt a bit of closure now that the survivors of Class 78 are picking up the pieces and are rebuilding Hope's Peak Academy.

In that regards, I was still a bit down that Komaru has little part in the ending while Asahina is visibly getting over her younger brother's death. Speaking of which, I find **Yuta Asahina** a bit cute, and decided to have him feature in a solo fic, and and after two weeks of figuring out, I came up with an idea, in which he would get roped in on a romance-type fic but a bit of suspense, and this means pairing him with someone, and **Junko Enoshima** comes into mind, since I find her seductive, and decided to use her as a platform in telling Yuta's story, and...well, can't spoil the rest, so I leave things to you, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue  
**_

The scene shifts to Tokyo, which is located at the island of Honshu, and there it shows that the island is somewhat peaceful, as it was brimming with life and full of activities, and you can see certain key areas that is full of activities stemming from various areas, such as Akihabara, Roppongi, Shibuya, and Tokyo, where there are a lot of people from all walks of life, adults, teenagers, and even school children, all walking the streets, going to school offices, malls, everything, and they were filled with hope and happiness.

The scene zoomed towards Tokyo, where it was the center of everything within Japan, where it houses the Diet, and more specifically, a certain academy that was government-sponsored, and it was an academy where the elite and most sought-after institution that had high schoolers vie to gain an entry there. A building that is centered within the heart of Tokyo, and it is identified as _**Hope's Peak Academy**_ , which was built after nearly a century, and it was famous in a sense, where only high school students who has the best talent can be accommodated there, scouted by talent searchers and there the chosen students would study there and once he/she graduates, that student would succeed in their profession in later life.

In the years that passed, many high school students were scouted and searched for their talents, and one day a few were chosen, and they were given the privilege to study at Hope's Peak Academy, which the chosen students accepted, and it is then revealed that only 16 teenagers were chosen, and are sorted to Class 78, and the following teenagers are identified, along with their talents. They are:

\- Makoto Naegi (SHSL Luckster)

\- Kyoko Kirigiri (SHSL Detective)

\- Byakuya Togami (SHSL Scion)

\- Aoi Asahina (SHSL Swimmer)

\- Toko Fukawa (SHSL Writer)

\- Yasuhiro Hagakure (SHSL Fortune Teller)

\- Sayaka Maizono (SHSL Idol)

\- Leon Kuwata (SHSL Baseball Player)

\- Mukuro Ikusaba (SHSL Soldier)

\- Chihiro Fujisaki (SHSL Programmer)

\- Mondo Ohwada (SHSL Outlaw Biker)

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru (SHSL Disciplinarian)

\- Hifumi Yamada (SHSL Doujin Writer)

\- Celestia Ludenberg (SHSL Gambler)

\- Sakura Ohgami (SHSL Fighter)

\- Junko Enoshima (SHSL Fashion Diva)

Most of the chosen teenagers were elated and excited to hear and learn that they were scouted and chosen to study at the prestigious academy, and some of their family members and friends voiced their support and encouraged them to do their best and graduate so that once they graduate from Hope's Peak they will succeed professionally in later years. The chosen students, most of them received encouragement from their relatives and friends and this motivated them to do their best once they began to study at Hope's Peak.

\- Makoto received encouragement from his parents and Komaru

\- Kyoko is encouraged by her grandfather to give her all so that she will become a more credible detective upon learning that she intentionally advertised her talent so that she would be notice by Hope's Peak scouts

\- Byuakuya is told by his father to show who is the SUPER POWER so that he can showcase his superiority onto those who study at Hope's Peak, though Byuakuya himself knows that and tends to ignore his father's words as he fi ds it repetitive

\- Aoi is encouraged by her younger brother to give it a shot, and said that if he is lucky, he would get to study there as well

\- Sayaka is encouraged by her fellow idols to accept the invitation and study at Hope's Peak Academy, which she is grateful for their support, and promised to visit them when given a chance, as she would be given time off to perform her idol duties with her fellow idol members

After a week, the 16 chosen high school students began their first year at Hope's Peak Academy as part of the Class 78, and the first few months were eventful, peaceful, happy, and their school life was full of activities, as many bonded and are enjoying their time as students, and some of them even befriended other sections, such as Class 77, and the two sections began to socialize with each other, and formed friendship rapport and exchanged greetings.

"Pleased to meet you..."

"WWWAAAAHHH! THE NATIONAL IDOL A STUDENT HERE! TTTTAAAAYYYYLLLLOOOORRRR SSSSWWIIIIFFFTTT!"

"Wow...a fellow Luckster...I sure am lucky..."

"My, my..I did not expect that the Gangster would be such a pint-sized pipsqueak..."

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU GOTHIC GAMBLING BITCH?!"

"I see that you two knew Kuwata due to being in sports..."

"Ha-ha-ha...yeah...I trained Kuwata myself...!

"Whoa...a real fighter...Owari says we spar..."

"Ehhh...a Luckster who is short as me...what a pipsqueak..."

"..."

"Saionji-san...stop that!

"Wow...a real doujinshi! Can I have one?

"EEEHHH? A foreign princess is interested in my works?"

"..."

However, some did not feel like enjoying their high school life, such as Enoshima, as she finds it quite boring, studying, making friends, and all the stuffs found in most high schools, and the only thing that kept her busy is her modelling job, which she finds herself quite enjoyable, and there Ikusaba asks if she really feels bored here at Hope's Peak and intends to leave, which Enoshima said that she'll be willing to put up with this so that once she graduates, she won't face any complications and stuff.

"Are you sure, Junko-chan?"

"Yeah..."

"Um..."

"It's better than being visible on the streets...at least there won't be any Paparazzi stalking me..."

"I see..."

"I'll just stick around here until the practical exams arrive.."

"Okay..."

"..."

Ikusaba just nodded seeing that Enoshima will just put up all of this so that she eon't get bored further, and the two resumed their activities as students, and went on to do their usual routines as students at Hope's Peak Academy.

 **-x-**

A year has passed, and the Class 78 have survived their first year, and they were happy that they have become upperclassmen, and and most of them are now aged 16, and yet they appeared to be the same, and now they have began to act as role models for the incoming first year students, and Enoshima had to play along just to ease her boredom, and soon she made a few friends and even gave recommendations when some aspired to become fashion models.

Ikusaba then asks if she is fine to have RIVALS in the fashion industry after she gave the aspiring students some recommendations, and Enoshima said it is fine since it would help entertain her at the least so she would not get bored.

"Are you sure, Junko-chan?"

"Yeah..."

"Um..."

"I don't mind the competition...since the fashion magazine editors still choose me..."

"I see..."

"This is better than doing nothing...At least it will keep me busy and spare me from further boredom."

"Okay..."

"Now shit up and take a bath...you stink..."

Ikusaba sighed and decided not to ask further and the two resumed their daily lives as students of Hope's Peak Academy.

 **-x-**

A few months later, it was July, and the summer vacation is just weeks away, and many are looking forward to spend some vacation and hit the beach, or go to the malls, and other stuffs, and the scene shifts to a studio where Enoshima had just finished doing a photoshoot and things went well, as she is sure that the magazines she would be featured would sell well and she would be paid handsomely, but it isn't without trouble, as some personalities would take interest on her, such as men who are in their 20's, as they would approach her and ask her for a date, and some even offered INDECENT PROPOSALS, and Enoshima would just politely decline, but deep inside she is pissed off, and would order Ikusaba to take out the men who made a pass on her.

As Enoshima was staring at the skies, she is hoping that the upcoming summer vacation would ease her boredom, and as she is walking, she did not notice a boy passing by, and both bumped into each other, and fell on the ground. Enoshima wasn't hurt, but the boy got up and helped her while apologizing, which was polite in tone, and Enoshima gets up and glanced at the boy. He appeared to be tan-skinned, and slightly shorter than her, and he appeared to be quite ordinary, and his body is average and not the athletic-type, and blinked her eyes seeing him apologizing to her, and she had to respond to his words.

"Ah...sorry, miss..."

"Oh, it's okay..."

"I'm really sorry...I did not notice you..."

"I should be saying that..."

"You sure...?

"Yeah..."

"Okay..."

"..."

The boy is identified as **Yuta Asahina** , and he is the younger brother of Aoi, and Enoshima glanced at him from head to toe, observing him and slowly deduced that he does not appear to be like the other guys who would make a pass on her, not to mention he appeared to be somewhat cute, and decided to ask him a few questions to see what she can make out of the boy.

"So...you live somewhere here?"

"Ah...yeah..."

"Okay...which high school are you enrolled?"

"Actually...I'm still in middle school..."

"Seriously...?"

"Yeah..."

"How old are you then?"

"Thirteen..."

Her eyes narrowed towards Yuta after hearing that he is in middle school and when she asked for his age, her eyes narrowed further when told that he is 13 years old, which she gave a doubtful look seeing that Yuta is 5'4, two inches shorter than her, and to her, Yuta would pass up for a high school student, and she asked him where he studies and asks for his name, which Yuta answered honestly while telling her where he studied and told her his name.

Enoshima blinked her eyes when told about his surname, and immediately realized that Yuta is the younger sister of Aoi, her classmate, and when she glanced at him from head to toe again, she looked at his face, where she note that he is somewhat innocent...and cute. Her mind began to WORK as shr felt that she might have a good way to pass up the summer time and decided to see if he is like the other men or not, and began talking to him in her own INNOCENT way.

"So...are you on summer vacation...?"

"Yes...classes just ended..."

"Hmm...so do you feel like hitting the beach or something...?"

"Uh..."

"What?"

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before..."

"Oh yeah...I haven't introduced myself yet..."

"Huh?"

Yuta glanced at Enoshima and mumbled that he has seen her somewhere before, and there she revealed to him that she is a fashion model, and upon revealing her name, Yuta blushed and is surprised upon learning that she is the ENOSHIMA that he saw in the magazines, and yet she told Yuta not to get flustered and told him she is pleased to meet him, and he slowly regained his composure, and both shook hands and a FRIENDSHIP is formed, though he is unaware that she just wanted to HAVE FUN with him while OBSERVING him.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter, ans though there is no action yet, it served as an opener and Enoshima is hatching something just to have fun with Yuta. More will come once the next chapters come in to play...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that summer vacation has began, and Enoshima will invite Yuta to go somewhere, much like a date...where the seduction starts...


	2. First Arousal

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up after the last chapter, where the chapter would focus on Yuta, where he would decide about what to do after meeting with Enoshima, and where this would take him to from this point on, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:**_ ** _Saisho no Kakusei_** _ **  
**_

Later in the day, Yuta came home after spending over an hour chatting with Enoshima, and he is a bit flustered, yet pleased, that he got to meet with a very popular fashion model, and what's more, she even invited him to hang out with her in the days to come. He wondered if he should tell his friends about it, but he felt that he should keep it a secret so as not make the others think he is bragging around, and when he came to his room, he undressed himself and puts on his house clothes, as he went out to head towards the refrigerator to find some snacks.

As he is rummaging, a voice spoke and he got startled a bit and when he turn around, he saw his elder sister, Aoi, and she had just came home, and she hugged her younger brother in a very caring way, though he became a bit embarrassed as her BOOBS were pressing his chest, and he told her about it, which she flushed and twists his ear in a rather stern, yet playful manner, resulting in a light bickering which is common among siblings.

"Hentai..."

"Ow! Let go of my ear!"

"You should have been a bit considerate in telling me..."

"What else am I going to say?"

"Hmm...?"

"Stop twisting my ear!"

"Say PLEASE..."

"Fine! Please!"

After that, Aoi hugged him again and said that in the next few days, summer vacation starts, and she would get to hang out with Ohgami and her boyfriend by visiting his dojo, and she asks him what is he going to do now that he is on summer vacation, which he says that he would hang out at malls and maybe stay inside the house, though she told him that he should spend more time at outdoors since it is summer, and he rolled his eyes knowing that she would bicker more if he insists on staying indoors, and he said that he would hang around outside if that would put her at ease.

By then the Asahina parents came and told their children that they are going to an outing with some neighbors and told the two to have fun during summer, which they nodded and assured to them that they will be fine on their own during summer, and the Asahina parents are preparing theor clothes as they are going to leave tomorrow morning, and they told the two to be careful and stay out of trouble.

"We will be leaving tomorrow..."

"Make sure you secure the house at night..."

"Yes, mom...yes, dad..."

"We will..."

"And make sure you stay out of trouble..."

"And enjoy the summer vacation..."

"Okay..."

"Sure..."

After that, the family began to prepare for dinner which Aoi will be volunteering to do the cooking, though Yuta teased that she might bake another set of doughnuts, and she responded by twisting his ear in a playful way, though he is taking it seriously and told his elder sister to knock it off, much to the parents' dismay seeing that their children are roughhousing again and told them to behave and cease their childish antics.

"Yuta! Aoi!"

"Stop roughing yourselves up!"

"Ow! Nee-chan! Let go!"

"What were you saying...?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Were you...?"

"Children...please...!"

"That is enough, you two...you're not kids anymore!"

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at the condo unit somewhere in Tokyo, where Enoshima arrived and is taking her clothes off to prepare herself in taking a shower after another round of photoshoots, and she stretched her arms feeling a bit tired, yet she smirked as she found something interesting after meeting with Yuta, and despite suspecting that he is Aoi's younger brother, she decided not to question Yuta about it as she feels a bit of excitement as she decided to hang out with him to see the difference between hanging out with older boys and younger boys.

Enoshima then went to the bathroom as she is about to take a shower, and after opening the shower faucet, water trickled down and she began washing her hair and her body, as she recalled rhe events that happened earlier, as she finds a bit of excitement as she would EXPERIMENT in hanging out with a younger boy, wanting to see if Yuta is different from the men who tried to hit on her, seeing them as GARBAGE, as the men whom they approached her previously are CREEPS WHO DON'T ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT HER, as they only want to look good at the press and media as ones who want to flaunt in hanging out with a celebrity.

While washing her body, she recalled her encounter with Yuta earlier, in which they chatted at a snackbar as they talked about normal topics, where she learned that Yuta is like Aoi, as he excelled in sports such as track and field and swimming, though he can be quite naive, yet he is somewhat of an innocent boy and unlike the men she encountered, Yuta is quite mild-mannered and does not flaunt on anything and he is also courteous and polite, yet a bit playful.

Enoshima smirked as she finds it exciting, in which it was quite unpredictable on how their next meeting would turn out, as she was able to get his contact number and called him a few minutes ago and said that in the next few days they would get to meet up and hang out at a mall or somewhere else as if they get to go on a friendly date. There she would get to judge if Yuta would be different from the other men she encountered, or if he is just GARBAGE like them.

" _Hmm...hanging out with a younger boy...sounds exciting...who knows...he might make my summer vacation enjoyable...yeah...maybe I should..._

After that, Enoshima finished showering and left the bathroom to get her clothes, and as she glanced at the mirror, she looked at herself from head to toe, seeing her naked self and she wondered what Yuta's reaction would be like should he accidentally see her in the nude, which she is pondering as she would get to see if Yuta is as innocent as his outer appearance suggests. She smirked a bit as she finds it a bit excited, as she finds rhe other men who approached her for a date were boring and that they only want to flaunt their status in society.

Enoshima then decided to dress up, and then she picks up her cellphone and checked her phonebook entry, where she scrolled down until finding Yuta's contact number, which she glances at it, and decided to have a chat with him to see what he can do once he receives a call from the Super High School-level Fashion Diva, which she thinks that his family would be surprised to see that their son is acquaintances with a popular celebrity.

-x-

The scene shifts at the Asahina house where you can see Aoi on the living room, sitting on a couch holding a dishful of doughnuts and is holding a cellphone talking to someone, who turns out to be Sakura Ohgami, and the two are talking about meeting up at Kenichiro's dojo where they will be taught about the art of meditation, in which Aoi would get to meet with Kenichiro for the first time. She heard stories about him through Ohgami, and this made her curious about the guy until Ohgami invited her to come with her to go to the dojo in the next few days.

As they are talking, Aoi asks if Ohgami and Kenichiro have ever go out on a date, which Ohgami said that they used to go out at malls, but recently he had to stay home, revealing that he has a heart ailment and that his family is raising money for the heart operation, which Aoi was quite surprised and asks Ohgami if she wants to help, but Ohgami assured to Aoi that Kenichiro's family is handling everything and that Kenichiro himself said not to worry about everything, which Aoi nodded in response.

"Really, Sakura-chan...?"

"Yes...so do not worry about anything else...?"

"You sure...?"

"Of course..."

"If so, then I will stop worrying..."

"That is the best thing you can do now, Asahina..."

"Really...?"

"Yes..."

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at his room, where Yuta just got in, wrapped only in a towel as he had taken a shower, and is now removing it and began to wipe his hair, and the 13-year old is about to rummage at his closet when he glanced at his bed where a magazine is there, which he found at a bench outside earlier, where it turns out to be a fashion magazine that featured Enoshima. He picked it up by instinct and hid it as he went home so no one can notice it.

As Yuta finished towelling his hair, he went to bed and opened the magazine, where it shows the pictures of Enoshima in fashion clothes, and he is surprised to see how fashionable and cute she looked, and his made him wonder if there are guys who are pursuing her given that she is very popular, and he looked back at how he met her the first time, and wondered if his encounter with her hours earlier is coincidence or not, which led to them having a chat and given each other their contact numbers.

" _I wonder...is it coincidence that I bumped in to her...?_ "

As Yuta scrolled the pages, looking at pictures after pictures, he soon cam across the summer section, where he saw Enoshima's picture in a very sexy bikini, showing off her hourglass figure, and he blushed as he gets to see her sexy form for the first time, his eyes gaze from her face, down to her chest and then at her sexy thighs, and his curious yet innocent nature shows, as he has never seen anything like it before, and he began to slowly admire her appearance. His heart started to beat a little faster as he continue to glance at the sexy picture, and as he was drawn to it, something else happened.

The scene shows that Yuta's penis began to move, slowly increasing in size and is pointing a it upward, throbbing, and once it reached full strength, it became apparent, he was surprised to see this, as this was the first time to get an erection, and he is a bit surprised, panicking a bit, but the pleasurable sensation calmed him down and wondered what he should do, as he could not tell his elder sister about this knowing that she might sermon him again.

" _W-what should I do...? I can't let nee-chan see me like this...!_ "

Yuta wondered why his penis hardened, not realizing that his first arousal was due to staring at the sexy photo of Enoshima, and he innocently resume staring at the picture, seeing her body, causing his penis to throb hard, and now he wondered if this is due to this, yet the 13-year old boy was so innocent that he did not know what to do, and only stare at the picture, and as the sensation went stronger, he unknowingly began to touch his organ, caressing it in an innocent way, feeling his penis throb harder, and he moaned softly, as he never thought this would feel so good.

His fingers rubbed the underside of his shaft, and then at the HEAD, feeling his organ throb harder, and his body began to crave for more, yet he did not know how to given that it was his first time to touch himself, and all he could do is brush his fingers along the length of his erection which he can feel the arousing sensation getting stronger, but then his cellphone rang, which snapped him out of his WORLD, and quickly regained his composure, yet he is surprised to see the state he is in. As he grabbed his cellphone, he blushed as he realized that the caller turn out to be Enoshima herself, and he panicked a bit yet he took a deep breath before answering it, and the two began to talk.

"H-hello...?"

"Ah, Yuta-kun...hello..."

"Ah, Enoshima-san..."

"Glad I managed to reach you...are you free in a few days from now...?"

"Yeah...why?"

"I'm going to the beach...and I'm inviting you to tag along..."

"Eh...? Seriously?"

"Of course..."

Enoshima was inviting Yuta to go out with her on a beach, which made him surprised that he is being invited by a fashion model, and finds himself getting awkward and embarrassed, asking if it is okay, which she assured to him that it is okay, saying that she wants to know more about him, as well as saying that since it is already summer vacation, it would be nice to hang out together, and said to him to bring his swimming gear saying that they are going for a swim.

Yuta blinked his eyes as at hearing this, and asks what if someone sees them together, saying that they might make rumors about him and Enoshima, and she said that its their problem and advised Yuta to ignore them since it is none of their business and assured Yuta that they are not doing anything except hanging out, which seemed to calm him down, and she told him to relax saying that this would be considered their first DATE, which caused Yuta to blush furiously and stammered in reply.

"A...d-d-date...?"

"Yeah...something like that..."

"Um...ah..."

"What's wrong...?"

"Well you see...when you say date...you mean..."

"Upu-pu-pu-pu...relax...I didn't mean THAT..."

"Eh...?"

"You ought to relax a bit..."

Enoshima giggled and told him to loosen up before telling him when they would meet up, and after that the call ended, and a flustered Yuta was still blushing, as he realized that he is embarrassed, and wondered if their first outing is a date or not, but then he glanced downward seeing his penis is still hard, and by then a knock on the door is heard, where Aoi is head speaking, saying that dinner is ready, and Yuta said he will come out in a moment, as he panicked and rummaged at the closet to get some clothes and hide his erection, and after a minute he came out, wearing his shorts and a long shirt, and went down to join his elder sister to have dinner, and decided to keep secret about his first arousal and his first date with Enoshima.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and though there is no action yet, it served as an opener and Enoshima is hatching something just to have fun with Yuta. Moreover, Yuta's "innocence" is about to put to the test, after experiencing his first arousal, and he has no idea that Enoshima has PLANS for him...

More will come once the next chapters come in to play...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that summer vacation has began, and Enoshima will invite Yuta to go somewhere, much like a date...where the seduction starts...


	3. First Date With A Fashion Model

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up after the last chapter, where the chapter would focus on Yuta, where he would go to a meeting with Enoshima, and where this would take him to from this point on, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3:**_ _ **Fasshonmoderu to no Saisho no hidzuke**_ _ **  
**_

A few days later, the scene shifts at a popular area within Tokyo where most ternagers frequently meet up, groups, couples, friends, they convene in this area before commencing to go shooping hanging out at malls, watch a movie, or stroll the financial and shopping districts, and today is Saturday, and the perfect day to hang out, and the time now is 13:30, where Yuta arrived after geeting a call ftom Enoshima yesterday, telling him the change of plans, saying that today they would get to hang out here so as to chat, eat and hang out.

Yuta earlier told his elder sister that he is meeting with a friend, which she did not question him and told him to have fun, and Yuta opted not to tell Aoi that henis meeting with Enoshima, not knowing that she and his elder sister are classmates at Hope's Peak Academy, and right now he is at a snack bar within Tokyo's popular joint, wearing his casual attire - white sleeveless shirt, casual shorts, socks and rubber shoes. Right niw he is as calm as possible since this eould be his first time ha ging out with a popular celebrity, being that Enoshima is a a very popular fashion model.

After several minutes Enoshoma arrived, wearing her usual attire, and Yuta blushed as he finds her attractive, and sexy, yet he regain his composure and acted casually, and there she greeted the younger boy and apologize for being late, yet he said it is okay and asks if she is okay, which she smiled and said that right now she is looking forward to spending the day hanging out with him, which Yuta innocently asks if it is okay for her to hang out with a normal boy like him, and Enoshima playfully locked him in a headlock and said that he is no different from other guys she interacted.

"You silly boy..."

"Whoa!"

"Of course its okay...why wouldn't I?"

"Well...you're a famous fashion model...I'm just a middle school boy, so..."

"So what if you are? I don't give a damn...if I want to hang out with you...I will...screw what the others say...its their problem...not ours..."

"Uh..."

"So lighten up...and enjoy...we're gling to blow things up...our first date...you and me...got it?"

"O-okay..."

This made Yuta feel relieved as he is worried that things might get awkward, but as the two teens talked, other people glanced at the two, recognizing Enoshima and they became intrigued seeing her hanging out with a younger boy, and wondered if she is dating him or not, believing that she is better off dating another popular celebrity than hanging out with someone who is a non-celebrity, and they wondered if her tastes in men is flawed, seeing that Yuta is not so popular-looking, thoughndo note that Yuta looked cute.

As Enoshima and Yuta leaves the snack bar, the other customers glanced at the two, seeing them chatting as they leave, and they wonder why she is hanging out with what they percieve as a middle school boy, and wondered if her actions woukd affect her popularity given that most of Enoshima's suitors are also popular models and even teen stars, which the other customers wondered if Yuta is just trying to make himself look good or not by hanging out with Enoshima.

"Look at that..."

"A middle school boy...yeah...looks like it..."

"Why is he with Enoshima..."

"Does she like younger boys...?"

"Maybe he's just using her..."

"That must be it..."

"Yeah..,maybe he is just cashing in on her popularity..."

"I suppose that may be the answer..."

Much later, the scene shifts at the Tokyo Super Mall, where it is a very popular mall where most teenagers frequently come here, mostly to shop, dine and watch movies, and there Yuta and Enoshima walked around, chatting and hanging out, and as they wandered around the mall, several mallgoers recognized Enoshima, as she is publicly known as a very popular fashion model, and some were surprised to see her hanging out with Yuta, seeing them chatting so casually and not minding the others as they move around the mall.

Even other mall clerks saw the two teens and waved at Enoshima, whom she waved and smiled at them in response, and they wondered who Yuta is, as some of them guessed that he may be a new suitor yet they dismissed it seeing that he is in middle school as they know that Enoshima is in high school, which led a lot of people to debate if Yuta is Enoshima's suitor or just a fan trying to get close to her, which soon rumors began to spread around the mall.

"Did you see that...?"

"Is that Enoshima-chan...?"

"Who is that boy...?"

"A new suitor...?"

"He looks like he is in middle school..."

"Probably a fan..."

"Why is he walking with her...?"

"..."

Much later, the scene shifts at a department store where Enoshima invited Yuta to try out some fashion clothes that have sports motif, since she learned that Yuta excels mostly on track and field, as well as swimming, and there the scene shifts at the fitting room where the curtains opened and you can see Yuta wearing a fashion clothing which the shorts was quite a mix of pants and casual shorts as its leg sleeves reached halfway to his knees while wearing a casual shirt which makes him look fashionable.

When facing the mirror, Yuta is quite impressed with what he looked like and Enoshima gave a "thumb's up" gesture, saying that he now looked like a fashion model which made him blush, and told her not to make jokes like that, and she giggled saying that she is serious, which made the two teens bicker a bit, and the sales clerk could not help but wonder what their relationship is like and asks Enoshima if Yuta is her boyfriend or not, which caused the younger boy to blush, but Enoshima assured to the clerk that they are friends and nothing more.

"Oh, its not like that...we're just friends..."

"Ah...really...?"

"Of course..."

"Sorry...I thought that...well...you two seem to get along well..."

"Oh, don't worry about that..."

"So...can I have your autograph...?"

"Sure...here you go..."

"Thanks..."

After that, the two teens left, and the other clerk glanced at the two, feeling that the two teens may be a couple despite the slight age gap, and they feel that Yuta may be perfect for Enoshima, whose humble, yet slight naive persona, may be a good balance to Enoshima's extravagent tastes, seeing that they may be compatible to one another, yet the two clerks wonder if those two teens could CLICK with one another despite their differing personalities.

"You think they are a couple...?"

"Don't know..."

"Well...they do look good despite their different personalities..."

"Maybe...but the boy looked like he is in middle school..."

"Yeah...and she is in high school..."

"Suppose they end up as a couple..."

"Who knows..."

"Well, whatever...lets get back to work..."

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at a McDonalds restaurant, where the two teens are dining, in which both are eating their favorite foods, such as Big Mac, Fries, Spaghetti and Sprite, and as the two are chatting and eating, they did not notice that they were being observed by other customers, slightly surprised to see her hanging out with a boy who is younger than her, and they are sure that Yuta is not Enoshima's relative given his appearance, and they watch the two teens chatting well with one another.

Some secretly took pictures and videos using their android phones and intend to upload them on social media, and while others are observing the two, in which they began to whisper among themselves if Yuta is dating Enoshima or not, seeing that he is somewhat younger than her, and wondered why a popular fashion diva would hang out with a younger boy given her celebrity status, believing she is better off hanging out with another celebrity.

"Look at that..."

"She is hanging out with a boy..."

"Are they dating...?"

"Why does she hang out with a non-celebrity...?"

"This is gonna be a good scoop..."

"Facebook and Twitter are gonna spike up..."

"I got a picture..."

"Quiet...they migt see you..."

Meanwhile, Yuta and Enoshima continue to chat while eating their food, and Yuta noticed that other people are staring at them and told her about it, yet she appeared unfazed and said that it is nothing, saying that they are probably curious, and assured to him not to worry since she and Yuta are not doing anything wrong, and she smiled at him saying that he should just be himself and not let others talk him down, which he nodded as he sees that she had a point.

"Yeah...I guess you're right..."

"I know, right...?"

"But..."

"Don't worry, Yuta-kun...we're fine..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...really..."

"Okay..."

"Good..."

After that, the two teens took their leave and are ready to leave the restaurant, in which they left, and other people are curious about the relationship the two has, wondering if there is something going on between the two. They find it strange that Enoshima, a fashion diva who took Japan by storm with her extravagant tastes, would hang out with a younger boy who is an unknown, an ordinary person that is not of celebrity status. They wondered if Yuta is a fan and that Enoshoma is just entertaining him, and this is something that they want to find out, if only to satisfy their curious minds.

The two teens continue to walk around the mall, windowshopping and hanging out, which in turn attracted more unwanted attention, and as the two are heading out of the mall, more people took notice of the two teens and secretly took pictures of the two, yet Yuta and Enoshoma did not seem to notice and left the mall, and minutes later, while walking the streets, he told her that he noticed that some of the people he saw earlier were taking pictures, and asks if she is bothered by it, which she smirked and said that they were probably jealous, which he wondered since they've been observing him and Enoshima for the past few hours.

"What do you suppose they have in mind?"

"Who knows...maybe they are jealous of us..."

"Really...?"

"Looks like it...besides...it won't bother me...so don't let them bother you..."

"Um..."

"Yuta-kun...?"

"Is it really okay for them to..."

"..."

She took his hand and smiled at him, saying that she and Yuta are free to do what they want, and made it clear that no one has the right to dictate their action since they are not doing anything wrong, and Yuta nodded while blushing, as he can feel her soft hands touching his, but then their musing is interrupted when they noticed that the sky went suddenly dark and a sudden downpour came down, and thus drenching the two teens yet Enoshoma managed to get a cover by seeking shekter at a newspaper stand, while Yuta got wet all over, yet she smiled saying that sometimes things happen.

"Oh man!"

"..."

"I'm drenched!"

"Sorry, Yuta-kun...things happen..."

"Jeez..."

"Come on...there's room here..."

"But..."

"Come on, already..."

Enoshima pulled him closer to her and he managed to get cover, and both accidentally locked in embrace, causing him to look at her face, and then her eyes, which made him drawn to her while she stared at him, even though she knew that she is just observing him in a common level, yet she slowly finds him...interesting.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and though there is no action yet, it served as an opener and it shows that Enoshima gets to date Yuta, amid the prying eyes from other people...yet sparks appeared as they got closer...physically, yet ended up in a cliffhanger...

More will come once the next chapters come in to play...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows what would happen next given that Enoshima and Yuta are drenched in the rain...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	4. First Seduction

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up after the last chapter, where the chapter would focus on Yuta, where he would get into a situation that would put him in a bit of...heat, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 4:**_ ** _Saisho no yūwaku_**

The two teens continue to walk around the mall, window shopping and hanging out, which in turn attracted more unwanted attention, and as the two are heading out of the mall, more people took notice of the two teens and secretly took pictures of the two, yet Yuta and Enoshoma did not seem to notice and left the mall, and minutes later, while walking the streets, he told her that he noticed that some of the people he saw earlier were taking pictures, and asks if she is bothered by it, which she smirked and said that they were probably jealous, which he wondered since they've been observing him and Enoshima for the past few hours.

"What do you suppose they have in mind?"

"Who knows...maybe they are jealous of us..."

"Really...?"

"Looks like it...besides...it won't bother me...so don't let them bother you..."

"Um..."

"Yuta-kun...?"

"Is it really okay for them to..."

"..."

She took his hand and smiled at him, saying that she and Yuta are free to do what they want, and made it clear that no one has the right to dictate their action since they are not doing anything wrong, and Yuta nodded while blushing, as he can feel her soft hands touching his, but then their musing is interrupted when they noticed that the sky went suddenly dark and a sudden downpour came down, and thus drenching the two teens yet Enoshoma managed to get a cover by seeking shelter at a newspaper stand, while Yuta got wet all over, yet she smiled saying that sometimes things happen.

"Oh man!"

"..."

"I'm drenched!"

"Sorry, Yuta-kun...things happen..."

"Jeez..."

"Come on...there's room here..."

"But..."

"Come on, already..."

Enoshima pulled him closer to her and he managed to get cover, and both accidentally locked in embrace, causing him to look at her face, and then her eyes, which made him drawn to her while she stared at him, even though she knew that she is just observing him in a common level, yet she slowly finds him...interesting.

Yuta was blushing as he accidentally get to embrace a girl, who is three years older than him, and he unknowingly felt her body next to his, but his musing was interrupted as raindrops struck his cheeks and he realized the position he is in, and blushed futher while apologizong, though she smiled and said that it is okay, and pulled him closer so that both are able to get some room under the cover of the newsstand, and managed to shield themselves from the rain.

The two teens stood under the cover of the newsstand as they wait for the downpour to weaken, and both knew they had to be patient since it would take time before the rain would stop and yet Enoshima can tell that Yuta might catch a cold if he remained wet underneath the clothes he is wearing, and there she saw a raincoat and secretly took it and gave it to Yuta, telling him to wear it which he is quite hesitant since he knows that it wasn't his, yet she assured to him that it is okay, and after a few coaxing, the younger boy reluctantly puts it on, and Enoshima leaves a note and some money to pay for the raincoat she took and grabbed a newspaper to cover her head and the two teens left the newsstand though he asks what if the owner would look for it, which she grinned in reply.

"Don't worry..."

"Really...?"

"Yup...leave it to me..."

"Seriously?"

"Of course. I will take care of it."

"..."

"Trust me...now off we go."

"...fine."

As the two teens are out of sight, the owner of the newsstand arrived after buying an umbrella, and he is rather surprised to see the note and the money, and he sighed at this yet he is fine with it since he can now buy a replacement raincoat yet he makes a note to make sure he won't leave any items unattended and waited inside the newsstand as the downpour continued.

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at a studio-type unit where Enoshima is residing, and thanks to her job as a fashion model, paying the rent is not a problem, and there you can see tne two teens arriving at the door, and she opened the door using the door key, and the two teens got in, where they took off their footwear and she gave Yuta a towel so he can wipe his hair that got wet due to the rain, and there she went to her room to change, and Yuta looked around to see if he can find a robe so he can undress himself as his clothes were wet.

"Man...I'm drenched..."

As Yuta found a bathrobe, he went to the bathroom to undress, accidentally forgetting to lock the door and strip his clothes until he is naked, and went to the shower room to toggle with the faucet, and he did not notice Enoshima coming in, clad only in her bathrobe and saw the younger boy's naked backside, which she smirked seeing that despite him being three years younger, Yuta does looked cute, and there she hid herself as she sneaked a peek where Yuta turn around, and saw his crotch for the first time, and her eyes gazed on his shaved organ, which she finds it cute...and seductive, and her eyes gaze at Yuta from head to toe, and sees that he may be fun to hang around with, if given the right situation...and the right moment.

" _Hmm...he sure looks cute...if not seductive...even if he is 13 years old...and quite shorter than me..._ "

Yuta then went out of the shower room to find a towel, and he was surprised to see her standing, in which she is holding an extra towel, and he covered his crotch with his hands while turning around, apologizing non-stop, though she feigned innocence and assured to him that it is okay, and gives him the extra towel and told him to use the shower, and Yuta immediately wrapped the towel around his waist while blushing, and decided to act as a gentleman and offered to let her use the shower first, but she smiled and told him to go ahead first, saying that she will use the shower that is connected to the bathtub, smiling rather seductively which he blushed again as he is taken aback by her charms.

"Huh? Are you sure, Enoshima-san...?"

"Yes...its fine. I will use the other shower."

"Um...really?"

"Of course...so then, go on...you might catch a cold..."

"..."

"Don't be shy..."

"Okay..."

"Good."

Yuta immediately went towards the shower, covering himself with the curtains and you can see that he took off the towel and opened the faucet, where a minute later steam is seen emanating, and the 13-year old boy began to take a shower, and Enoshima smirked as she decided to shower as well, and proceeded towards the bathtub and took off her robe, where you can see her bare hourglass figure and began to shower her body with warm water the moment she opened the faucet.

"Ahh...that felt good..."

Enoshima smirked to herself as she finds excitement in what occurred a while ago, and liked how she teased Yuta, and unlike the other men she encountered, she finds Yuta fun to be around with, and felt that she would get to enjoy her summer vacation.

After a few minutes Yuta was finished and came out first, wiping the towel around his head, feeling refreshed as this was the first time he had taken such a shower, and then he heard a sound coming from the other shower, in which he can hear her humming, and he blinked his eyes as he could see her body beneath the curtain in silhouette, and he blushed deeply upon seeing her hourglass figure, yet he turn around as he is courteous and not wanting to give himself away.

Yuta then saw his brief and took it, in which he is holding it as he dries his hair with the towel, and by then Enoshima slightly opened the curtain and partially came out to grab the bathrobe, and Yuta accidentally saw her naked backside, in full view, in which his heart beat a little faster as this was the first time to see her in the nude, his cheeks reddened as he slowly finds himself attracted to her, but problem arises when his penis began to harden, slowly rising up, and he stared wide-eyed as he nearly panicked, accidentally dropping his brief and towel, and in a state of panic he hurriedly went back inside the shower room to hide himself.

" _Oh man...what timing! Can't let her see me like this!_ "

He closed the shower curtain and remained hidden, worried that Enoshima might brand him a pervert if she were to see him in this state, and just now the feelings he felt a few days ago is making itself apparent, his erection throbbed, and the pleasurable sensation is attempting to take over, yet the 13-year old boy tries to stay still, not wanting to let her see him in this state, fearing that she might get turned off the moment she sees his erection.

" _Man...why does it feel so good yet dangerous...?_ "

Enoshima, however, appeared to be aware of this, as she happened to catch a glimpse of Yuta's arousal before he went inside the shower room, and she can see the younger boy's arousal through the silhouette of the curtains, and she smirked at this and decided to tease him a little, approaching and stood in front of the curtains and engages in a conversation, which Yuta nearly panicked, as his arousal got a bit stronger.

"Oh Yuta-kun..."

"Y-yes...?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes...I'm okay..."

"Really...?"

"Yes..."

"Want me to come in and..."

"N-no...its fine..."

Enoshima smirked as she is enjoying herself teasing Yuta, and she stealthily peeked through the side of the curtain, where she got a view of the younger boy's penis, pointing a bit upward and is throbbing back and fro, and there she saw his brief and towel on the floor and picked them up, and she then puts her hand through the curtain, offering it to Yuta, which he accepted and hurriedly tries to puts them on, but in his haste he moved a bit forward, and his erection accidentally brushed against her soft fingers, and the brief contact arouses the younger boy further which he nearly moaned, but yet managed to stay silent, while his penis throbbed harder and harder, which momentarily made him stay still, his eyes gazed at his penis after feeling the brief contact,

" _Ahh...why...why does it feel...this good...?_ "

Enoshima on the other hand, felt a bit excited after she accidentally touched Yuta's penis, and she liked the feeling and yet she decided to take her time and told him that the bathrobe is at the door and said that she will put his other clothes inside the heater so that they would dry later, and leaves the bathroom, and Yuta was slightly relieved that he is alone, and yet the arousing sensation is still there and he need to do something about it, and decided to lock the bathroom door so that he would try to deal with his PROBLEM privately.

As Yuta went for the door, he is still naked, and before he could lock it, his erection throbbed harder, causing him to stop in his tracks, glancing at his organ and felt the sensation getting stronger, and he is struggling whether to give in to the feeling to touch himself or not, but before he could act, the door open and Enoshima came in, wearing a tanktop shirt and a mini-skirt, and Yuta stared wide-eyed, as Enoshima glanced at the boy before her eyes gaze at his shaved erection, in full view. He was so flustered that he was unable to cover it with his hands and tries to explain himself yet she feigned innocence by assuring that it is okay, pretending to apologize for coming in but he tries to take the blame, resulting in a playful bickering though she did this on purpose as she wanted to see mote of Yuta's aroused penis.

"S-sorry...I..."

"No...its my fault..."

"But...I..."

"Calm down, Yuta-kun..."

"I..."

"Relax..."

"..."

"Its okay..."

Yuta was still flustered but Enoshima placed her hands on his shoulders, calming him down and assured that he did nothing wrong, and said that things like THIS happen, and told him that he would stay here for now as his clothes are still wet, and that she will prepare some snacks, saying it is her treat. This finally made Yuta calm down though he is still blushing, and she smiled at him as she told him to relax. Yuta tries to say something just to let her know that he is not a pervert or anything, but accidentally touched her hand, and he was a bit surprised at his action, and glanced at her face, where Enoshima glanced at him as well, which he became drawn to her face, slowly going near her.

Enoshima can guess what is happening to him yet she did nothing and waited to see what he is about to do, as Yuta was slowly leaning towards her face, but stopped upon realizing what he us about to do, and is worried at what she would think of him, but she gave a playful smirk and playfully kissed his cheek, causing him to blush and a light bickering occurred.

"What...what...?"

"Well...you wanted to steal a kiss from me..."

"That..."

"Well...I decided to steal one myself, so..."

"Sorry...I..."

"Just kidding...better get dressed..."

"Um...okay..."

"Good..."

Enoshima then told Yuta to put on a bathrobe on he would catch a cold, which he became flustered realizing that he is still naked, his penis remained hard and she smiled as she leaves the bathroom, but her fingers accidentally brushed his erection, causing his hard penis to throb harder, and when she left, the younger boy locked the door and moaned, his penis throbbed harder and harder, and he is bordering on giving in to the pleasurable sensations, but Yuta was able to resist the urge and puts on his brief and bathrobe before leaving the bathroom.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as it shows that Yuta got a bit close to Enoshima...LITERALLY...and he soon finds himself getting in to a situation which would cause more awkward situations, not knowing that she wanted this...but so far he managed to stay in control, though it remains to be seen if he could fight the urge longer...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

More MOMENTS between Yuta and Enoshima, and the younger boy would find himself struggling for control...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	5. Sensual Situation

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up after the last chapter, where the chapter would focus on Yuta, where he would get into a situation that would put him in a bit of...heat, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 5:** **Miwaku-tekina Jōkyō**_

Yuta was struggling to stay in control, before leaving the bathroom due to his erection throbbing harder, and thankfully the bathrobe he is wearing did a god job of concealing it, and right now he went to the living room where he sat on the couch and patiently waits for his penis to soften. He hoped that Enoshima wasn't pissed at what happened earlier, not knowing that she enjoyed getting a brief contact with his arousal earlier.

After several minutes, Yuta was starting to feel comfortable as his penis finally softens, and he peered through the curtains, and saw that it was still raining hard, and he sighed he wondered how long will the rain lasts and is baffled on why the forecast was wrong when it was reported that the whole day would be sunny. By then, Enoshima showed up and told him that his clothes will be on the heater and said that his clothes may take at least three to four hours before they get dried, and Yuta stared in surprise upon hearing what she just said.

"Seriously?

"Yup..."

"Geez.."

"It can't be helped, Yuta-kun..."

"I guess..."

"Cheer up..."

"..."

"..."

Enoshima told him that it cannot be helped, and Yuta sighed, but then he asks her if she has any spare clothes to borrow as he cannot just wear a bathrobe the whole time, and she smiled sheepishly saying all of her clothes are for girls, and the 13-year old boy rolled his eyes, realizing that she is right, but then Enoshima said there is a temporary solution, which he is ready to listen, and asks her what is it, though you can see Enoshima sporting a mischievous smile.

About 10 minutes later, you can see Yuta coming out from the bathroom, and is wearing a men's speedo, which is light blue, and made od soft fabric, and there he is a bit shy since he is wearing only the speedo as Enoshima took his brief and has it washed and placed on the heater, and she told him to bear with it for now, though he felt that it is okay since the the speedo is normally used by guys, but then he curiously asks her how she was able to produce one.

"Well...you see..."

"Eh?"

"...and that's how it happened..."

"Seriously...?

"Yup."

"..."

"Funny, huh?"

"Um..."

Enoshima told him that after a fashion tour last week a promotional seller mistakenly gave her a complimentary box, and when she came home and opened it, she found out that it wad a box containing three speedos, and since she arrived home she decided to keep it for emergency purposes, and told Yuta that he is lucky that he has something to wear for now, and while he glanced at the mirror, he felt like he is too sexy, though he blushed a bit since it wad a bit loose, ans became worried for a moment as he feared that when he gets another erection it might expose his hardness, and he might think that Enoshima would tease him for being a hentai.

By then Enoshima brought a tray of biscuit and a glass of milk and offered them to Yuta, which he graciously accepted, and the two sat on the couch of the living room, and there they began to talk casually, in which she asks him if he has any hobbies, and he told him that he participates in sports such as track and field and swimming. Despite seeing him as an athlete-type, his body is that of a younger boy, and she finds him quite cute, and she wonder if he is prone to seduction after observing that he is quite naive, but also innocent. She then continued the conversation and an idea formed on her head and asks him something.

"Say, Yuta-kun..."

"Yes..."

"Can I ask you something?

"Okay...'

"What if..."

"...eh...?"

"Yup...that's right..."

"Seriously...?"

Yuta blinked his eyes when asked if he would like to have a part-time job, such as becoming a part-time fashion model for sports, which he wondered if he has what it takes, seeing himself ad not beong the model-type, but she said that who knows, readoning that his cute looks and innocent appearance would clique with younger teens, and since he is in to sports, it might work and said she will ask her manager if he has any contacts, and said if someone finds potential in Yuta, he could get a source of income for the duration of summer.

Yuta then thinks about it, while unsure, he is quite tempted at the thought of earning some extra allowance. As Enoshima stretched her arms and legs apart, her curveous figure is shown, and he momentarily glances at her from head to toe, and blushes at seeing how pretty she looked, and she saw him staring at her and smiled, which she began teasing him just to see his flushed reaction.

"So..."

"Uh..."

"You're staring at me..."

"Well...you see..."

"You like me, huh?

"That..."

"No need to be shy..."

"Um..."

Enoshima mentally snickered when she teases him of having a crush on her, and as much he hate to admit, Yuta did develop a crush on her, but he is unsure if he would consider wooing her given her status and being that he is three years younger than her, and then Enoshoma's eyes began to move, glancing from head to toe, then at the crotch of his speedo, as she has a feeling that something interesting would happen if given the right moment and situation.

She then went to the kitchen saying she is going to fix something, and asks him to accompany her which he obliges, and there the two are at the kitchen and she took a chair and stepped on it, as she is going to put the trays inside the cabinet, and as she began to put them away, Yuta accidentally glanced at her thighs, and blushed a bit seeing how sexy she is, though he tried to look away as he did not want her to think he is planning something perverted.

However, Enoshima seemed to lose her balance and began to tilt to her right side and he tries to catch her so as to keep her from falling, but her right foot landed on his left shoulder, and she thanked him for the catch, which he sighed in relief seeing that a potential accident has been averted, but then problem arose when he peered in front of him, and can see her white panties in full view, and she told Yuta to stand still as she attempts to put the trays inside the cabinet, and he just nodded as he tries to look away, but he could not move or else she might lose her balance.

"Are you okay, Yuta-kun?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Can you stay still for a while?

"Okay..."

"Sorry about that..."

"It's no problem..."

"Just give me a minute.."

"..."

Yuta blushed deeper when forced to glance at her panties,and when he accidentally held her thigh just to help her maintain her balance, he could feel how soft and creamy they felt, and his heart beats faster, and the situation that he feared has happened, as his penis began to harden again, and with the speedo being quite loose and made of soft fabric, it did little to conceal his erection, and you can see crotch area of the speedo forming a straight tent, and it throbbed hard.

Yuta was worried, as she might see his situation and might say that he is thinking of perverted things aimed at her, but he has no choice but to stay still and wait for her to finish and then bolt towards the bathroom to wait for his erection to subside.

" _Geez...of all the possible moments..._ "

However, Enoshima shifted a bit to the right, and her foot left his left shoulder, but she asks him to hold her leg as she tries to put away another set of trays, and not wanting to see his state, he obliges and held her leg, but then her knee pressed his stomach so as to cushion her weight, and her toes went towards the bulge of his crotch and pressed it, and Yuta was jolted with arousal, his erection throbbed and nearly moaned, as he never felt such sensation being so good.

Enoshima felt it and mentally smirked, as finds it exciting and now she has a reason to tease him again, and pretended to work on putting the trays inside the cabinet by moving a bit, so as to make it appear that she is trying to maintain her balance, and while this distracted the younger boy, her toes began to move, rubbing the bulge on the speedo, and thus rubbing the underside of his erection. This caused his hard penis to throb harder and harder, and Yuta became more aroused, and he gritted his teeth as he is feeling more good yet he is worried where this might lead to, not knowing that this is what her intention, from earlier.

" _Ahh...if this goes on..._ "

Being quite innocent and a gentleman, he could not bring himself to ask if she is done, and while wishing that she would finish, his situation continued, as she subtlely continued to rub her toe on the crotch the speedo, and her big toe sensually rubbed the head of his penis, causing his erection to throb harder, and you can see that Yuta is bordering on giving in to the sensations, as his hips unconsciously moved and he slowly thrust his hips forward, the bulge of the speedo began to press against Enoshima's toes, and his penis throbbed harder and harder, his body absorbing more arousal and his breathing started to get a bit ragged.

Enoshima secretly smirked as she is enjoying in teasing the younger boy, feeling his arousal getting stronger, and she could feel that he is pressing his crotch against her toe, so she kept on teasing him, in which thus went on for six minutes, and wanting see him cringe a bit, she stopped and pretended that she is finished in putting away the tray, still looking upward. Yuta was a bit relieved, but his arousal remained strong, and looking down, he blushed further seeing the straight tent on the speedo and secretly went to the bathroom to try and hide himself. Enoshima smirked as she sees him struggling to stay in control, knowing that if she kept it on, he would reach his FIRST TIME within a few minutes.

Inside the bathroom, Yuta forgot to locked the door and went inside the shower room, and he pushed down the speedo, and glanced at his erection, which was throbbing hard and the sensation was strong, and since this was the first time he felt something like this, he was on the verge of giving in. Recalling what Enoshima did earlier, it only arouses him more, and his senses were overwhelmed, and his hand unknowingly grasped his penis and began to caress it, and the pleasure began to increase, which he enjoyed it at first, but stopped upon realizing that he is inside Enoshima's house.

" _Ahh...so good...but...this is wrong..._ "

Yuta felt ashamed at this, and closed his eyes wishing that his predicament would end, not noticing that Enoshima sneaked in and secretly watching him attempt to fondle himself, and seeing how innocent he is, she couldn't help but admire his innocent nature, so she pretended to look for him and opened the curtain, and Yuta blushed deeply at the sudden intrusion, feeling that he was caught red-handed.

"E-Enoshima-san...!"

"Oh, Yuta-kun...there you are...I was wondering what...oh."

"S-sorry..."

"Huh?"

"It's not...well...you see..."

"Calm down..."

"I..."

"Relax..."

As Yuta tries to explain himself, he stopped as he felt it was useless, but Enoshima feigned innocence, pretending to admit that she may have unknowingly did this to him by accident, telling him not to blame himself, and she placed her hands on his shoulders and said he is the first boy who treated her with respect, and told him not to worry about it.

This made Yuta feel relieved, and glanced at her face, and Enoshima teases him saying that he liked her because he developed a crush on her, and Yuta looked downward and admitted that he feels like he has fallen for her, which surprised her a bit, and he said that he should have told her that her foot was pressing his crotch but couldn't because he is worried that she might misunderstood him. Enoshima did not quite expected this though she had a feeling that he might tell him that, and decided to tease him a bit, placing her hands on his cheeks and said she does not see him as a perverted guy and slowly placed her lips on his, and Yuta was surprised at getting his first kiss.

Their lips remained locked for 20 seconds before pulling away, and the blushing younger boy stared in surprise, and embarrassment, yet this made him drawn to her as she stared at him with seductive eyes, and whispered to him, telling him to follow her lips as she placed her lips onto his, and began to kiss him, her lips began to move, and Yuta innocently followed her lead, their lips moving, and then her tongue moved in, rubbing his, and he unknowingly followed, and the two did a french-kissing, and this further arouses the younger boy, and then Enoshima sensually grasped his erection and slowly rubbed it back and forth feeling it throb harder and harder, and she can feel him moan through the kiss, as she rubbed him for a minute before stopping, and continued to kiss him until they stopped just to catch some air.

Yuta was in a state of shock, as he had his first kiss with Enoshima, and in his daze he was seemingly unaware that she gave him a brief handjob, and there she told him that unlike other men, Yuta was the first to treat her nicely and pure, and said she would not mind dating him as she said she started to feel interest towards him, much to his surprise.

"R-really...?

"Yes, Yuta-kun..."

"Um..."

"However..."

"Huh?

"I ant to get to know more about you..."

"Um..."

"Right?"

However, she said she wanted to get to know more about him and asks if he is willing to wait before they get to date for real, which he innocently nodded, and she smiled at him before kissing him on the lips. Then she glanced at his hard penis, and said that it would be a problem if his organ remained like this and said she will take care of it, and he blushed as he wondered what she has in mind but she smiled as she pulls down his speedo and he is naked, his shaved erection in full view.

"Um..."

"Don't worry..."

"W-wait...what are you...?"

"Relax, Yuta-kun...leave it to me..."

"Eh...?

"I'll take care of it..."

"But..."

"Relax..."

Enoshima smiled sweetly and assured to Yuta that his problem will be solved, as she took a small bottle of baby oil and poured it on her right palm, stood at his right side, and then grasped his penis and began to rub it back and forth. The younger boy gritted his teeth as the arousing sensation returned, and he could feel his organ hardening as her soft hand massaging his erection, and Yuta could feel his body craving for more.

Her rubbing was slow at first, as she intended to tease him more, but as the minutes passed, she could feel his breathing getting ragged, his legs wobbling, and she decided to end it realizing that Yuta's been aroused for over 10 minutes. She slightly opened the shower faucet and small amounts of water trickle and doused his penis. After turning it off, Enoshima rubbed his erection again, and with his penis wet with small water and baby oil residue, it made the rubbing slippery, yet this arouses the 13-year old boy, and as the rubbing continued, his body starts to get overheated, as his penis hardened further and felt a powerful force forming from above his balls and is about to travel upward towards the tip of his penis. This was the first time he felt this, and his legs began to shake and the arousing sensations became stronger, and this made him worried as he thinks he is about to urinate, not knowing that this would be his first ejaculation.

"Ahhh..."

"Hmm...?"

"E-Enoshima-san...s-something's...coming out..."

"Oh...?"

"Ahh...ahh..."

"Okay~y..."

"Ahh...ahh..."

"Yes...feel it...it would be good..."

Enoshima smirked as she increases the rubbing, causing his penis to harden further, and after several seconds, the powerful force began to travel within the length of his penis, and his organ began to throb non-stop, and then began to pulse, which Yuta moaned softly as his erection pulsed hard, and you can see that his SEED fired away, hitting the shower curtain, and as she increases her hand rubbing, his penis pulsed and and throbbed, shooting more of his load, which was white and thick, his hips thrusts forward as his body absorbed the sensation while the release took place in every five second intervals, firing about eight shots.

Even after his penis was emptied, Enoshima continued to rub the boy's organ though her rubbing began to decrease in speed, his penis continued to throb, remaining hard, but after a minute it began to soften, and she releases her hold as Yuta was breathing heavily, feeling a bit exhausted, and she helped him sit down on the edge of the bathtub, saying that his current problem has been solved, and he innocently leaned his head over her shoulders, and she did not mind it, and after some two minutes, he puts on the speedo and was given a bathrobe to wear, and she told him that she would contact him on when their date would be, saying that they have the whole summer to hang out and get to know each other. He just nodded and after a few hours, hs clothes were dried and puts it on, and before leaving, Enoshima gave him a kiss on the lips, which he blushed further, and upon leaving the rain stopped, and he went straight home, and went to his room. Inside he lay on his bed, quite shocked at recalling the events from earlier, and wondered if he and Enoshima are dating for real.

" _Whoa..._ "

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as it shows that Yuta seemingly lost his innocence...after experiencing his FIRST TIME...and that helped Enoshima make plans on how to have fun with the younger boy...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

More MOMENTS between Yuta and Enoshima, and the younger boy would find himself getting to know her during the summer vacation...

See you in January 2017...

Reviews are welcomed...


	6. Meeting At The Train Station

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up after the last chapter, where the chapter would focus on Yuta, where he would get into a situation in which he meets up with Enoshima again, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 6:**_ _ **Tetsudō-eki de no Kaigi** **  
**_

A week has passed after spending time at Enoshoma's house, Yuta is seen doing chores and he noted that his elder sister, Aoi, is on the phone chatting with Ohgami, and Yuta sighed in relief seeing that his elder sister did not suspect a thing when she asks why he came quite late and he made an alibi by saying thay he seeked refuge at a friend's house, and he did not reveal Enoshima's name as he felt that he should protect her privacy.

Yuta had no idea that his elder sister and Enoshima were already classmates, and he is not sure if he should mention to his sister that he and Enoshima are acquaintances, and he opted to keep things a secret for now. Yuta was still in a daze after recalling what happened last week, and he wondered if there is a chance that something like that might happen again, yet he is starting to develop an attraction towards her.

While inside his room, Yuta was changing clothes, and he is picking one on the closet when someone came in, and it was Aoi, and she stared in surprise to see her younger brother naked and she gave him a suspicious look, which Yuta blushed while grabbing a towel to cover his MODESTY, and Aoi asks why he left the door unlock after knocking a few times which he did not reply.

Yuta realized that he failed to notice it due to him recalling what he and Enoshima did at her condo unit and is about to come up with an alibi but Aoi began to suspect that he is about to WHACK OFF, which a blushing Yuta denied such accusation, though she is not entirely convinced.

"Nee-chan!"

"So...are you really...?"

"Of course not!"

"Are you sure you are telling the truth...?"

"I am! There is no way that I would do something like THAT!"

"Hmm...still I..."

"Knock it off, already!"

"..."

By then her cellphone rang and she left the room as the signal was erratic, and Yuta sighed in relief as he locked the door and rummages the cabinet to find some clothes, and there his cellphone rang which he picked it up and answer, where the caller turn out to be Enoshima herself, and Yuta blushed as he gets to hear her voice, and he felt awkward about it and she can sense it. Enoshima then used her usual mannerism to calm him down which appeared to work.

"Oh, Yuta-kun...no need to be embarrassed..."

"Eh?"

"We already are friends...do no need to feel conscious..."

"Sorry...I..."

"Now calm down, so we can talk properly."

"Um...okay."

"Good."

"..."

As Yuta finally calmed down, Enoshima told Yuta that there is an event at Shizuoka and she is inviting him to tag along, saying that aside from modelling, there is a convention on sports materials, which seemed to pique his interest, but is worried that his allowance might not be enough and told her about it, but Enoshima said that she will shoulder the transport fee saying that they will be taking the shinkansen, which surprised him, knowing that the train will be full of passengers, and when asked when they are going, she said that they are going to the train station in an hour, much to Yuta's surprise.

"Eh? An hour?"

"Yes...is there a problem...?"

"Um...no..."

"Then its okay."

"But...an hour...can I really get there on time...?"

"Of course...and think of it as a date."

"Um..."

"Then its settled. See you in an hour."

Enoshima then told Yuta to get ready and cuts of the line, and a knock on the door is heard, which he answered knowing that it was Aoi, and there she told him that she will be leaving right now as she and Ohgami are attending an event, and when he is about to tell her that he is leaving too, she told him that he has free time today and reminded him not to stay out too late, and Yuta asks if its okay, in which she said it is.

"Really, nee-chan?"

"Yup!"

"Then can I..."

"Sure, do what you want, you have the whole day! Just don't come home late!"

"Uh..."

"Got to go!"

"Wait...!"

"See you, Yuta!"

After that, she left, and Yuta was alone, which he realized that he has 20 minutes left and hurriedly puts on a short cycling shorts and his usual sleeveless shirt and immediately leaves the room, puts on his socks and shoes and left the house, and as he is on his way he realized that this is the second time that he would get to hang out with Enoshima and he wondered how the day would turn out since they are going to Shizuoka to attend a convention, though he guessed that it would be about fashion trends since Enoshima is a model.

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts st Tokyo Station, where Yuta arrived and he is relieved that he got here on time as Enoshima also arrived, and he is taken by surprise as he saw her wearing a very sexy blouse, which was a sleeveless-type, and the hem of the skirt was a bit short, in which her upper thighs can be seen, and he stared at her pretty face just to avoid looking elsewhere, and she smiled seeing that he is overwhelmed by her sexiness and greeted him.

"Hi, Yuta-kun."

"H-hello..."

"Looks like you made it on time."

"Yeah."

"Something wrong...?"

"Nothing..."

"Hmm...is it because I looked attractive today...?"

"Well...sort of..."

She smirked seeing Yuta blushing and said that she is glad that he accepted her invitation and told him that he will surely enjoy the trip, and gently took his hand as she led him towards the train, where you can see a lot of people are going in, and as the two teens are heading there, a lot of prying eyes noticed the two teens, as some recognized Enoshima, and they were somewhat intrigued to see her with a boy and they began to speculate about her relationship with Yuta.

"Look..."

"It's Junko Enoshima..."

"Who's her companion...?"

"Looks like a boy..."

"Is Enoshima's boyfriend?"

"Looks like a high schooler..."

"But...he's a bit shorter than her..."

"Then he's a middle school boy...?"

Indeed, and as Enoshima and Yuta are heading inside the train, departing passengers took the chance to secretly take pictures using their smartphones and then left the train station and then sends the pictures taken to various social media, such as Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. The persons who send the pictures are sure that this would cause media outfits to comment on this and they wonder what Enoshima would do once she is confronted by the pictures sent and see if she is dating someone or not, expecting that this kind of issue would become a trending subject.

"Oh boy..."

"This is gonna be the hottest trend..."

"Facebook...Twitter..."

"No doubt she'll be the subject on TV...

"Will she admit that she is dating someone...?"

"Can't wait to see her reaction..."

"I can't wait..."

"Mire gossips..."

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shows that Aoi and Ohgami meet up in front of a convention center where there is an event that feature different sports, and as they hang out Ohgami asks why she did not invite Yuta since he might like events like these which Aoi realizes that she should have invited him but then she said that Yuta might have his own activities and decided to let him enjoy his vaction believing he is hanging out with his friends.

"Really, Asahina...?"

"Yeah..."

"Will your brother be okay?"

"He'll be fine...I'm guessing that he's hanging out with someone..."

"I suppose you have a point, Asahina..."

"Don't worry...Yuta can take care of himself..."

"Well then...let's go inside."

"Sure!"

As the two classmates entered the convention center they noted that the place is jam-packed with people, and both realize that they did not anticipate that there were a lot of people here and Aoi said that maybe coming here is not a bad idea seeing that there are a lot of things to explore and told Ohgami that they are going to enjoy thus event, which Ohgami nodded and noted that with so many people here it means that this place has indeed attracted people with interest in this kind of event.

-x-

Several minutes later, the pictures taken by several witnesses that featured Enoshima and Yuta scattered around the social media, in which many netizens saw them on various internet outfits, such as Twitter, Facebook and Instagram, and most of the people who saw the pictures are admirers of Enoshima, and they were taken by surprise seeing the pictures that shows Enoshima holding Yuta's hand as they head for the train, and many netizens wondered if Enoshima is dating Yuta, noting that Yuta appeared to be either a middle school or high school student seeing that he is quite shorter that Enoshima.

"Its Enoshima-chan!"

"Look!"

"Who's that boy?"

"Is he Enoshima's boyfriend?"

"That kid's got guts!"

"Is he in middle school?"

"What's his name?"

"When did they start dating?"

Soon rumors began flying, and word has reached several reporters of tabloid newspapers and showbiz magazines, thry find the rumors as HOT SCOOP, especially after receiving the pictures and the reporters are eager to find Enoshima and confront her with the evidences to get the scoop on the latest rumors that is currently the hottest topic among the social media.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as it shows that Yuta gets to go on another date with Enoshima...

Aoi and Ohgami are attending a convention...unaware of what is happening to Yuta...as well as they have no idea that he is hanging out with their classmate, or the rumors that are being spread...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Yuta and Enoshima boarded the train...and that's where things would get...HEATED...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	7. Sensual Ride

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up after the last chapter, where the chapter would focus on Yuta, where he would get into a situation in which he and Enoshima gets intimate..again, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 7:**_ _ **Kan'nō-tekina Norimono**_ _ **  
**_

At his office, Junko Enoshima's manager is drinking coffee when his secretary came and showed him her smartphone which shows the pictures being spread around the social media, and as the manager glanced at the picture, he spits and choked on his coffee upon seeing the picture which shows Enoshima holding hands with Yuta, and his secretary checks on her boss to see if he is okay seeing that he nearly got choked by his coffee upon seeing the pictures.

"Boss...are you okay?"

"KOOF-KOFF...!"

"Boss...?"

"I'm fine...what the heck are these pictures?"

"They appeared on my Facebook account."

"Just like that? Are you sure these pictures are not fake?"

"No...they're real."

"Goodness...!"

Enoshima's manager glanced at the pictures again, and asks his secretary on where she got those pictures and she said that the pictures appeared all over the social media, such as Instagram, Twitter and Facebook, and the pictures appeared about 15 minutes ago, and she said that the pictures are trending all over Tokyo and Shibuya, and she saw him looking a bit worried as he glanced at the table, looking quite serious about it.

The secretary is also quite worried since Enoshima is adored by fans and even popular male celebrities openly proclaimed their interest in Enoshima, and she wondered why Enoshima is seen traveling with a boy, and upon looking at the picture, she began to suspect that Yuta is in middle school and told her boss about it, and he is quite surprised to hear this from her.

"You think that boy is in middle-school?"

"Looks like it."

"Seriously?"

"I guess."

"What is Junko thinking...?"

"Boss..."

"Get me my cellphone...we need to call her to clarify things...!"

"Okay..."

Enoshima's manager became quite concerned as he is always looking out for his client's image, and he became worried about the thought of Enoshima dating a boy younger than her might cause a bit of scandal which might affect the endorsement of popular companies, and now he attempted to contact Enoshima, but the signal was weak and he could not reach her, causing the manager to get somewhat frantic and his secretary tries to calm her boss down.

"Damn!"

"Boss, calm down...!"

"I can't reach Junko!"

"Maybe because the train is..."

"We got to call her and get answers right away!"

"Boss, calm down. I'm sure that whoever is doing this will not win."

"Really?"

"Yes."

His secretary assured her boss that the rumors would die down, and he was somewhat perduaded to stay calm and hoped that his secretary is right about this as he did not want one of his PRIZED clients to lose her endorsements due to some pictures circulating around the prefecture, since Enoshima is one of the popular models in Japan's fashion world.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the Tokyo Railway Station where Enoshima and Yuta are inside the bullet train and are at the corner as lots of passengers are getting on the train, which the two teens are forced to head to the corner of the coach as there were no vacant seats and that they are standing. Soon the coach of the train is full and the train began to depart, and Yuta was blushing a bit as he is facing Enoshima, in which she is leaning against the train wall, smiling at him.

Yuta wondered what is waiting for him there as the trip to Shizuoka would take over an hour before arriving, and Enoshima noted that Yuta appeared anxious and decided to keep him preoccupied by talking to him and asks him if he is worried about anything which he denied, saying that this is his first time going on a trip and he does not know what to expect, and there she smiled and told him to look forward to their trip as this is something that would not come often.

"...so better cheer up, as this is going to be a summer trip you won't forget."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"If you say so..."

"Look at the bright side...at least you get to go on a date with me."

"I guess you have a point."

"So...like me...?"

"..."

Seeing her smile, and the way she dressed, it was quite enough to momentarily ease the worry off from Yuta, and he decided to take her word for it and relax for a while, in which the two teens decided to chat while the trip is ongoing, and about 30 minutes later, the shinkansen stopped by the next station to unload passengers, but then new passengers came, and soon the coach that Yuta and Enoshima are in became quite full, and she was forced to lean against the corner of the train wall while Yuta was forced to move in front of her, and he blushed as he is getting near her, and apologized if he is getting too close to her which she assured that it is okay.

"Sorry..."

"Oh, that's okay, Yuta-kun..."

"If I had known about this I would have come earlier..."

"Oh, no need...I like it this way."

"Really?"

"Of course. Quite an exciting adventure for us, right?"

"Um..."

"See...you're blushing."

A minute later the shinkansen began to move and the driver announced that the next stop would be at Shizuoka, and the trip will take 30 minutes. Yuta sighed as he woukd have to wait for 30 minutes before reaching their destination, and Enoshima giggled saying that he should enjoy the trip since he is accompanying a cute and pretty fashion model like her. Yuta sighed again in embarrassment and she giggled a bit more.

About five minutes later, the driver saw the signal light changed from green to red, and he stepped on the brakes which caused the train to ake a stop, and the passengers were forced to move forward, and Yuta was also forced to move forward, but used his hands to press against the wall so as not to CRUSH Enoshima, as the impact made her lean against the wall.

However, her right hand accidentally pressed his crotch, and she blinked her eyes as she realized that Yuta wasn't wearing a brief, feeling his penis and saw him blushing in shame, and she whispered to him and asks him about it, which she got confirmation from him about his predicament, and yet she mentally smirked as she got an idea on how to pass up the time, and felt that this would be very EXCITING.

"Sorry, Enoshima-san..."

"Oh, don't worry."

"I was on a hurry that I forgot to..."

"Its fine. What's done is done."

"Um..."

"Relax...don't worry."

"Really...?"

"Uh-huh."

As the passengers behind him began to move forward, and the younger boy is forced to move towards Enoshima, and this in turn caused her hand to press his crotch, and instinctively caressed it, and soon his penis began to harden within her palm, and throbbed, and Yuta became worried that he got aroused in the wrong place and at the wrong time. Moreover, his short cycling shorts was made of soft fabric, hence it did little to cover his erection and formed a straight tent, and he blushed furiously in shame, in which he apologized to Enoshima yet she said it is okay saying things like this happens.

"Oh, its fine,Yuta-kun."

"Really...I..."

"Relax. No need to worry."

"But...at a place like this..."

"Oh...you need not to get flustered...just enjoy for now."

"Ah..."

"Just relax and enjoy..."

"Ah..."

Despite hearing the assuring words, her hand encircling his erection through his cycling shorts sent signals within his lower body, and his penis throbbed harder and harder, as her hand rubbed his erection up and down, and Yuta was slowly being seduced and the arousing sensation started to get stronger. By then the train began to move and the passengers behind him moved away, and Yuta was given room to move, and as he slightly stepped away from Enoshima, she looked down and saw that the crotch area of his cycling shorts has a STRAIGHT TENT, and he blushed deeply at this, but then the train stopped again due to the driver seeing another signal light, and the passegers were compelled to move forward, causing Yuta to move forward as well, and out on a whim, Enoshima raised the hem of her blouse's skirt and exposed the crotch area of her panties, in which Yuta was forced to move forward towards her, and their crotches met, in which his erection throbbed harder, as this was the first time he felt a girl's crotch pressing against his, arousing him further, and Enoshima felt quite excited.

"Ahh...that felt good..."

"..."

"Yuta-kun...?"

"Sorry..."

"Its okay..."

"Ahh..."

"Relax..."

"I'm...trying..."

Yuta blushed deeper and tries to move away, and while he was partially able to, the passengers behind him stood still and move, forcing Yuta to move forward, and his crotch pressed Enoshima's, causing his hard penis to throb harder, arousing him further, and when the train began to move, it was Enoshima who moved forward and her crotch pressed his, feeling the boy's erection getting stronger and she started to get aroused as well, and yet she maintained eye contact with Yuta, and he was staring at her as well, unsure what to say, yet she leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips before pulling back.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Yuta..."

"..."

"You looked so cute..."

"E-Enoshima-san..."

"I'm glad to have met you..."

"Aahh..."

The train kept cruising while Enoshima continued to arouse Yuta, as she stealthily grasped his erection through his short cycling shorts, feeling the boy's organ throbbing harder and harder, in which he gritted his teeth as the sensations get stronger and stronger, and because of the limited space he has, he could not move much, as well as not wanting the other passengersto know what is happening, and when he found a bit of room, he moved back a bit and there Enoshima slipped her hand inside his cycling shorts and grasped his erection and rubbed it up and down, feeling it throbbed harder and harder, and he nearly moaned aloud yet he managed to stay discreet and whispered to Enoshima that they might see what she is doing yet she smirked and whispered back.

"Aahh..."

"..."

"W-wait...someone might...s-see us like...this..."

"Don't worry~y..."

"Aahh..."

"Think of it as a way to kill time..."

"Ahh...we...can't...let them...aaahh..."

"..."

Enoshima continued her slow minstrations until she took her hand out, and Yuta was slightly relieved, yet his lower body craved for more, and when the passengers behind him began to move, he was forced to move forward towards Enoshima, and she smiled as she lifted the hem of her blouse, and when he moved closer, the tip of the bulge of his short cycling shorts pressed her panty-covered crotch, and this aroused the two teens and Yuta was on the verge of losing control as his hips began to move back and forth, pressing and rubbing his crotch against hers, and yet she stood still holding his hips as she can feel his penis throbbing hard, and yet he is quite far from reaching orgasm because of their slow action, and there she gently cupped his cheek and asks him to stay still, which he was forced to comply, not wanting to cause a scene.

They remain like this for 20 minutes yet Yuta's penis remained hard, and by then the shinkansen finally arrived at Shizuoka which the driver announced, and when the train stopped the door slid open and the passengers began to depart and Yuta moved back and he blushed as he is still aroused and is worried at going out in the open with an erection but Enoshima smiled as she took his hand and both went out, and the people at Shizuoka Railway Station did not notice anything unusual as they were minding their own business.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as it shows that Yuta gets to go on another date with Enoshima...

Only this time Yuta gets HEATED...and seduced...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will continue the second date arc...and Yuta gets more and more heated...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	8. Sensual Restroom Ride

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up after the last chapter, where the chapter would focus on Yuta, where he would get into a situation in which he and Enoshima gets intimate..again, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 8:**_ _ **Kan'nō-tekina Toire no Norimono**_ _ **  
**_

As the train kept cruising, the scene shifts inside where you can see Enoshima and Yuta are locked in an embrace, where you can see Enoshima continued to arouse Yuta, as she stealthily grasped his erection through his short cycling shorts, feeling the boy's organ throbbing harder and harder, in which he gritted his teeth as the sensations get stronger and stronger, and because of the limited space he has, he could not move much, as well as not wanting the other passengers to know what is happening, and when he found a bit of room, he moved back a bit and there Enoshima slipped her hand inside his cycling shorts and grasped his erection and rubbed it up and down, feeling it throbbed harder and harder, and he nearly moaned aloud yet he managed to stay discreet and whispered to Enoshima that they might see what she is doing yet she smirked and whispered back.

"Aahh..."

"..."

"W-wait...someone might...s-see us like...this..."

"Don't worry~y..."

"Aahh..."

"Think of it as a way to kill time..."

"Ahh...we...can't...let them...aaahh..."

"..."

Enoshima continued her slow minstrations until she took her hand out, and Yuta was slightly relieved, yet his lower body craved for more, and when the passengers behind him began to move, he was forced to move forward towards Enoshima, and she smiled as she lifted the hem of her blouse, and when he moved closer, the tip of the bulge of his short cycling shorts pressed her panty-covered crotch, and this aroused the two teens and Yuta was on the verge of losing control as his hips began to move back and forth, pressing and rubbing his crotch against hers, and yet she stood still holding his hips as she can feel his penis throbbing hard, and yet he is quite far from reaching orgasm because of their slow action, and there she gently cupped his cheek and asks him to stay still, which he was forced to comply, not wanting to cause a scene.

They remain like this for 20 minutes yet Yuta's penis remained hard, and by then the shinkansen finally arrived at Shizuoka which the driver announced, and when the train stopped the door slid open and the passengers began to depart and Yuta moved back and he blushed as he is still aroused and is worried at going out in the open with an erection but Enoshima smiled as she took his hand and both went out, and the people at Shizuoka Railway Station did not notice anything unusual as they were minding their own business.

As the passengers got off the shinkansen, Yuta was having problems as the hem of his sleeveless shirt was quite short to cover the STRAIGHT TENT on his cycling shorts, had to face the wall to keep it hidden from prying eyes, and Enoshima smirked seeing his embarrassed look yet it made him look cuter, and she approached him and placed her hands on his shoulder, using her charms to calm him down, which slightly worked as she told him to relax.

"Yuta-kun..."

"Y-yes...?"

"Calm down...relax..."

"..."

"Good...like that..."

"Um...I..."

"Don't worry..."

"..."

Yuta blushed at seeing her pretty face and she smiled as she locked him in a gentle embrace and told him that things are going to be okay and he should not worry about anything else, and he just nodded, feeling her words calming him down to a degree, but then as their embrace continued, Yuta blushed as his erection is pressing her crotch, arousing him again, in which Enoshima smiled and gently kissed him, and as her lips moved, Yuta followed suit by instinct, and the kiss intensified, and soon his hips began to move on its own, pressing the bulge of his cyclying shorts against her crotch, arousing the two teens, but then she stopped as she looked around, and there she took his hand and told him to follow her.

"Yuta..."

"Huh?"

"Come on..."

"Eh? What...?"

"Follow me."

"Where are we...?"

"Trust me on this..."

"..."

Yuta wondered what she has in mind, but he willingly followed her as he did not want to get caught by a guard, and the two teens walked by until passing by three restrooms, one for men, the second for females, and the third for the disabled. Enoshima smirked as she led him inside the restroom for the disabled and locked the door after making sure no one saw them come in.

Once inside she told Yuta to take off his shoes, which baffled him but did as asked, and then she kissed him passionately as she push down his cycling shorts and freed his erection, which was throbbing hard and already aroused, and she slowly caressed it, her fingers brushed the HEAD up to its underside, feeling it throb harder and harder, which Yuta moaned through the kiss as he is already OVERHEATED, and in his state of arousal, he lifted the hem of her sleeveless blouse, exposing her panties and he began rubbing his penis against her panty-covered crotch.

Both moaned through the kiss, Yuta was so aroused that he did not know what he is doing, following his body's instinct and absorbing the arousing sensations.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm...Yuta...mmm..."

"Mmm...Eno...shi...mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm...Yuta...mmm..."

"Mmm...Enoshi...mmm..."

Both moaned through the kiss as she felt her WOMANHOOD getting aroused while feeling her thighs being caressed by his fingers, and there she stopped the kiss while slowly pushing him back, and Yuta slowly snapped back to reality and felt that he violated her and apologized in shame but she smiled as she took out a coin and went to a machine and dropped the coin before twisting the lever, and there she grabbed a disposable brief and opened it, which is made of light cotton and went to Yuta, rubbing his throbbing penis before draping the disposable brief over it, turning it into a makeshift condom.

Yuta was baffled at her actions until she took off her sandals and the blouse, leaving her only in her bra and panties, which matches her hair color and the sight of them, along with her sexy figure, made Yuta more aroused and she embraced him, in which their crotches met and pressed, arousing him further as he could feel her soft and smooth skin.

"Ahh..."

"Like that, Yuta-kun...?"

"Ahh..."

"Go on...press my crotch with your crotch..."

"Ahh..."

"Yeah...like that..."

"But...but..."

"Hmm...?"

Yuta was starting to hesitate as he is worried that someone might come in, but she seductively assured that things will be fine and began to kiss him passionately, while wrapping her leg around his, and his penis throbbed harder and harder, and the younger boy is again OVERHEATED as the arousal gets stronger and stronger, and the 14-year old boy's hands began to move involuntarily and caressed her smooth thighs, relishing at the feeling he felt, and Enoshima slowly pushed him to the floor and lay on top of him.

As the passionate kiss ensued, Enoshima began to move her hips and her crotch is rubbing Yuta's erection, feeling it throb harder and harder, which she did this for nearly four minutes, and Yuta was slowly but steadily succumbing to the pleasure as he raised his hips to meet her thrusts, and taking advantage, Enoshima grabbed the younger boy and they rolled over, in which he is now on top, and she continued to kiss him, and then spreads her legs, which allowed Yuta to have space.

As her hand began to knead his buttocks, Yuta's body began to move on its own, moving his hips back and fro, and the underside of his hard penis began to rub her panty-covered crotch, making it look like they are having intercourse, and Enoshima can feel the boy's penis throbbing harder and harder, as well as feeling him moan through the kiss.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm...Yuta...mmm..."

"Mmm...Eno...shi...mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm...Yuta...mmm..."

"Mmm...Enoshi...mmm..."

Although naked, his erection covered in a disposable brief rubbing Enoshima's panty-covered crotch further arouses Yuta, and Enoshima's hand moved then briefly made him stop then she wrapped her hand around the boy's erection and rubbed it up and down, and this made Yuta feel more good and moaned in pleasure, his penis getting stronger and stronger sexually, and as thus went on for three minutes, his body craved for more and he took her hand off and kissed her passionately and resumed moving his hips, rubbing his hard penis against her crotch, moaning through the kiss as the pleasure intensifies.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm...Yuta...mmm..."

"Mmm...Eno...shi...mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm...Yuta...mmm..."

"Mmm...Enoshi...mmm..."

As their action went on for several minutes, Yuta's body gradually reaches its limit, and by then his body showed signs, such as his breathing getting ragged, his body trembling a bit, and his erection hardening non-stop, and Enoshima can guess that he is ALMOST THERE, and she rolled over as Yuta is laying on the floor, and took off the disposable brief and began rubbing the younger boy's penis, feeling it throbbing harder and harder, and her fingers brushed the HEAD, which he moaned as his hips began thrust upward a bit hard, and then he felt a powerful force forming above his balls and is slowly reaching towards the HEAD of his penis.

"Ahh...ahh..."

"..."

"Enoshima-san...ahh..."

"Yes...?"

"Ahh...something...is...ahh...coming...out...ahh..."

"Hmm...you're almost there..."

"Ahh...ahh..."

"Go on...let it out..."

Enoshima seductively told Yuta to GO ALONG WITH THE FLOW as she rubbed his penis non-stop, which went on for four minutess and he gritted his teeth as his erection pulsed and shoots out his SEED, which ejected from the HEAD, showing that the younger boy achieved his second orgasm, and this one is stronger than the first one, and he was overwhelmed by the strong sensation, moaning softly but long, thrusting his hips upward to meet her hand strokes as she continued to rub his penis.

You can see that Yuta's penis shooting out 10 shots of his SEED, shooting upward and landed on his belly, lasting about 30 seconds before it was emptied, but Enoshima continued to rub him while she gently kissed his cheek, as she can still feel the younger boy's penis throbbing, but a minute later it began to soften and she slowly cease her action as she lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and as Yuta regained his senses, he was a bit overwhelmed, as he get to experience this the second time, and he is slowly getting a bit drawn to her.

Enoshima then gave him a passionate kiss and asks if he is feeling better now, which he nodded.

"So...feeling okay now...?"

"Uh...yeah..."

"Better than last time...?"

"Um..."

"Well...at least your problem is solved."

"Yeah...I guess..."

"Okay...we're done."

"..."

She then took out a tissue and wiped the EVIDENCE off his belly, and sprayed cologne on their bodies before dressing up, and once done they sneaked out of the restroom slowly and thankfully no one saw them came out and they stealthily went towards the exit after spending about 25 minutes at the station after getting off the shinkansen, and while Enoshima is pleased to have another round of fun, she felt that having Yuta around makes her day better than being with other guys who see her as a way to boost their ego.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as it shows that Yuta gets to go on another date with Enoshima...

Only this time Yuta gets HEATED...and seduced...and gets his second orgasm inside a restroom...good thing no one caught them there...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will continue the second date arc...and Yuta's date commences again...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	9. Arrival At The Convention Center

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Yuta would get to spend time with Enoshima after the SENSUAL RIDE he got, and here he would get to experience what is like going on a date…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 9:_** ** _Konbenshonsentā e no Tōchaku_**

As their action went on for several minutes, Yuta's body gradually reaches its limit, and by then his body showed signs, such as his breathing getting ragged, his body trembling a bit, and his erection hardening non-stop, and Enoshima can guess that he is ALMOST THERE, and she rolled over as Yuta is laying on the floor, and took off the disposable brief and began rubbing the younger boy's penis, feeling it throbbing harder and harder, and her fingers brushed the HEAD, which he moaned as his hips began thrust upward a bit hard, and then he felt a powerful force forming above his balls and is slowly reaching towards the HEAD of his penis.

"Ahh...ahh..."

"..."

"Enoshima-san...ahh..."

"Yes...?"

"Ahh...something...is...ahh...coming...out...ahh..."

"Hmm...you're almost there..."

"Ahh...ahh..."

"Go on..let it out..."

Enoshima seductively told Yuta to GO ALONG WITH THE FLOW as she rubbed his penis non-stop, which went on for four minutess and he gritted his teeth as his erection pulsed and shoots out his SEED, which ejected from the HEAD, showing that the younger boy achieved his second orgasm, and this one is stronger than the first one, and he was overwhelmed by the strong sensation, moaning softly but long, thrusting his hips upward to meet her hand strokes as she continued to rub his penis.

You can see that Yuta's penis shooting out 10 shots of his SEED, shooting upward and landed on his belly, lasting about 30 seconds before it was emptied, but Enoshima continued to rub him while she gently kissed his cheek, as she can still feel the younger boy's penis throbbing, but a minute later it began to soften and she slowly cease her action as she lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and as Yuta regained his senses, he was a bit overwhelmed, as he get to experience this the second time, and he is slowly getting a bit drawn to her.

Enoshima then gave him a passionate kiss and asks if he is feeling better now, which he nodded.

"So...feeling okay now...?"

"Uh...yeah..."

"Better than last time...?"

"Um..."

"Well...at least your problem is solved."

"Yeah...I guess..."

"Okay...we're done."

"..."

She then took out a tissue and wiped the EVIDENCE off his belly, and sprayed cologne on their bodies before dressing up, and once done they sneaked out of the restroom slowly and thankfully no one saw them came out and they stealthily went towards the exit after spending about 25 minutes at the station after getting off the shinkansen, and while Enoshima is pleased to have another round of fun, she felt that having Yuta around makes her day better than being with other guys who see her as a way to boost their ego.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the convention center where Aoi Asahina and Sakura Ohgami arrived, as they came here due to the convention hosting several events, such as sports, and food. Aside from wanting to see some sports apparel, Asahina wanted to see an expo that features doughnuts, and she is pumped up as she feels that she is about to have a good time, while Ohgami noticed that the convention center is packed with a lot of people.

"Hmm...it appears that this convention is packed with people..."

"Yeah...that's because the stalls and the events have everything the people wanted to see..."

"Are you sure you wanted to go through this, Asahina?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan! I came all the way here just to get two things done...sports apparel and doughnuts!"

"..."

"And not a place full of people would distract me!"

"You sure are full if energy, Asahina..."

"Of course!"

Asahina was not discouraged and even told Ohgami that she is looking forward to have a field day and went inside the building, and Ohgami sighed as she has a feeling that her classmate is going to have a hyperactive day seeing how excited she is in attending the event, and followed Asahina inside as she decided to check out the convention as well seeing that there may be interesting items that might be worth checking out.

Several minutes later, the scene shows that Enoshima and Yuta arrived, and the younger boy was taken aback at seeing so many people are attending the convention, though Enoshima herself wasn't concerned, as she is sure that there are fashion-related items being shown inside the expo, and she gently took Yuta's hand and told him that their DATE commences right now, much to Yuta's surprise, but her charms somehow persuaded him to go along with her.

"Come on, Yuta-kun..."

"Um..."

"Time to commence our date..."

"R-really...? So this is a date...?"

"Yup..."

"Um...so...then..."

"Come on...no need to be shy..."

"O-okay..."

Her cuteness made Yuta decide to go along with her, and the two teens went inside the building and began to look around, and at this time the pictures about her and Yuta began to circulate, and many trending teens saw it and began to gossip about the supposed SCORE between Enoshima and Yuta, curious about what relationship the two teens have.

"Whoa..."

"Check it out..."

"It's Junko...with a boy..."

"A tan-skinned boy..."

"Look...he's a bit shorter than her..."

"Is he in high school or a middle school kid...?"

"How old is he...?"

"Does Junko prefer younger boys...?"

-x-

Meanwhile, back at Tokyo, Enoshima's manager is still trying to contact his client, and so far he is unsuccessful, and he is starting to get a bit paranoid but his assistant tried to assure to him that rumors are just rumors and is sure that the trending citizens would dismiss it, but then the pictures and trending news further intensifies, and soon learned that Enoshima and Yuta are spotted at Shizuoka, and this made the manager almost go ballistic and his assistant attempted to calm him down.

"Oh, that Junko!"

"Boss..."

"Her career is gonna end so soon...!"

"Calm down, boss..."

"Damn...I still can't connect to her!"

"Easy...don't let such baseless rumors get to you..."

"But I can't just ignore this!"

"..."

As the manager frantically tries to contact Enoshima through his cellphone, his assistant tried to calm him down, and told him to let this storm pass, feeling that Enoshima can handle things such as a trending rumor, but the manager stated that it is his job to protect his client's image and felt that the Japanese paparazzi might take advantage and stalk Enoshima, and there his assistant said that if Enoshima is dating a boy like Yuta, then there is nothing they can do, believing if that is the case, then perhaps it is her decision, which the manager stared in disbelief.

"What...what...?"

"You heard me, boss..."

"Eh?"

"If that's what Junko chooses...then that is her decision..."

"But..."

"Junko deserves to be happy...and as long as she gets a lot of endorsements, then it should be okay."

"But still..."

"Do not worry. I am sure she can handle them..."

His assistant pointed out that Enoshima deserves to be happy, and if hanging out with a boy like Yuta is what makes her happy, then they should accept it, and the manager slightly gives in, though he is still a bit worried, seeing that Yuta may be a middle school student given that he is quite shorter than Enoshima, but his assistant said that Enoshima may have certain tastes when it comes to choosing boys, noting that Yuta is cute-looking.

"I admit...that boy in the pictures does look cute..."

"But...what if he's in middle school..."

"So? As long as he is not controversial, then it is okay."

"But...is it okay? Junko dating a younger boy...?"

"I admit, Junko has such extravagant tastes...but if she finds him cute to her liking, then I guess she really wants to date him."

"Sigh...Junko...you better not cause me a lot of headaches once you come back..."

"Relax, boss...I am sure that everything is under control..."

"..."

-x-

Inside the convention center, you can see a lot of stalls lined up and people are lining up to see the products being sold, and the place was full of people and there are a lot of merchants selling their wares, ranging from food to clothes, gadgets and even clothes, and it was a busy day for everyone as the merchants are selling their items and the customers are lining up to buy their preferred items, some are sold at a reasonable price and others at a discounted price.

"Hey there!"

"Buy our products!"

"They're best sellers!"

"One of a kind!"

"We offer 50% discount!"

"Offer good while supplies lasts!"

"Come and get it!"

"You'll love it!"

As the activities inside the convention center continued, the scene shows that Aoi and Ohgami are at the sports section, where it showed several swimsuits, mostly one-piece types, and it even showed some surfboards and other swimming-related items being on sale, while Ohgami was looking at items that are martial arts-related, such as nunchakus, fighting gloves and shin guards, and Aoi was having a blast, and slightly regretted not bringing Yuta along knowing that he likes sports and he would have enjoyed a lot if he were here, though Ogami said there would be other opportunities, which Aoi agreed.

"I am sure there are other opportunities where you can bring your brother along."

"Yeah..."

"He has his own activities, so I am sure he is enjoying himself..."

"You're right..."

"You should enjoy yourself now."

"Yeah...and so should you, Sakura-chan..."

"Of course."

"Okay then..."

Not far, the scene shows that Enoshima and Yuta are now inside the convention center, and she grinned as she can see a lot of stalls, and the first thing she saw were fashion-related, while Yuta sighed since fashion is not quite his thing yet he opted to go along just to enjoy himself, and she glanced at Yuta as something came to her head and scooted closer, asking him something, which the 13-year old boy innocently answered her questions.

"Oh, Yuta..."

"Yes...?"

"Want to experience something...?"

"Which is...?"

"Try out some fashion clothes..."

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Of course. Why are you so surprised?"

"Um..."

Enoshima suggested that he should try some fashion clothes to see if he can pass up for being a model, and said that he would try sports apparel-type clothes, to see if he has a TALENT for being a model, which Yuta was quite taken aback, saying that he does not see himself being a model like her since he is just a middle school boy, though she smiled and said that who knows that someone might take notice of him and said that anything can happen, and there she saw a stall that sells fashionable clothes for younger teens, and she grinned as she took Yuta's hand and led him there, much to his embarrassment and doubt.

"Okay...let's go..."

"Eh...?"

"You're going to try those clothes..."

"But...um..."

"Relax...it'll be easy...and fun..."

"Really...?"

"Trust me..."

"..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Looks like the date is going quite well, even though Yuta is still adjusting to the fact that he is spending the day with a cute and beautiful model…

Aoi and Ohgami are there as well…what would happen if they saw Yuta with Enoshima…?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

See what would happen when Asahina and Ohgami finds out that Yuta is on a date with Enoshima…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	10. Unexpected Meeting

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Yuta would get to spend time with Enoshima after the SENSUAL RIDE he got, and here he would get to experience what is like going on a date…

But something UNEXPECTED is about to happen...and it will be shown below...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 10:_** ** _Yoki Senu Kaigi_**

As the minutes passed, the scene shows that Enoshima and Yuta are now inside the convention center, and she grinned as she can see a lot of stalls, and the first thing she saw were fashion-related, while Yuta sighed since fashion is not quite his thing yet he opted to go along just to enjoy himself, and she glanced at Yuta as something came to her head and scooted closer, asking him something, which the 13-year old boy innocently answered her questions.

"Oh, Yuta..."

"Yes...?"

"Want to experience something...?"

"Which is...?"

"Try out some fashion clothes..."

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Of course. Why are you so surprised?"

"Um..."

Enoshima suggested that he should try some fashion clothes to see if he can pass up for being a model, and said that he would try sports apparel-type clothes, to see if he has a TALENT for being a model, which Yuta was quite taken aback, saying that he does not see himself being a model like her since he is just a middle school boy, though she smiled and said that who knows that someone might take notice of him and said that anything can happen, and there she saw a stall that sells fashionable clothes for younger teens, and she grinned as she took Yuta's hand and led him there, much to his embarrassment and doubt.

"Okay...let's go..."

"Eh...?"

"You're going to try those clothes..."

"But...um..."

"Relax...it'll be easy...and fun..."

"Really...?"

"Trust me..."

"..."

Despite his reservations, Yuta reluctantly went with her as Enoshima went around the stalls where fashion clothes are on display, and while looking around, she saw a set of clothes that are suited for the athletic types, and she showed it to Yuta which he finds them interesting and decided to try them on, but paused at the last minute, and Enoshima noticed his hesitation and approached him, in which she whispered to him and ask him if there is something wrong, and he reluctantly told her why.

"Yuta-kun…?"

"Um…"

"What's wrong?"

"You see…"

"Go on…"

"I'm not wearing a brief…"

"Oh…is that so…?"

"It's not funny…"

Enoshima snickered after hearing his reason, in which he realized that he is not wearing a brief, and with no one looking, Enoshima took something from her bag and gave it to Yuta, which is a disposable brief that she took from the shinkansen station earlier, and told him to wear it, which the younger boy sighed in relief and thanked her as he went inside the fitting room to try out the clothes, and after two minutes Yuta emerged, wearing a sports-type sleeveless shirt, and a sports-type walking shorts, and despite being quite shorter than Enoshima, the way he is dressed would mistook him for a fashion model, and as he glanced at the mirror, he finds himself getting impressed.

Enoshima gave a THUMB'S UP gesture and told him that he now looks like a model, yet Yuta said he is unsure since he is in middle school, but she said that despite his age, he looked quite mature, and retorted that someone might offer him a part-time job as a part-time model. By then an editor of a fashion magazine passed by and saw Enoshima, and he approached and greeted her as they are both acquaintances due to Enoshima posing for the magazine he publishes, and both waved at each other and exchanged greetings.

Ah, Junko-chan!"

"Oh, it's you."

"It's been a while!"

"Yes…"

"What brings you here?"

"Oh, the usual."

"So lively, aren't we?"

"of course…"

By then the fashion magazine editor noticed Yuta and glanced at him from head to toe, and he saw some potential in him, and he began to ask Yuta which high school does he attend, and then he is taken by surprise upon learning that Yuta is in 2nd year at middle school, and that he is just tagging along with Enoshima, and the editor asks her if this is true, which she smiled and nodded. The editor was amazed and surprised that Yuta is still in middle school, and realized that despite his height (seeing that he is quite shorter than Enoshima) he can be mistaken for a high school student due to the way he is dressed, and he asks Yuta if he would like to become a model even if it is just part-time.

Yuta was surprised at hearing this, as he never thought that a magazine editor would be interested in him, but he honestly told him that he does not know how to act like a model and that readers might not dig a middle school boy like him, but the editor said that he might be a hit if given the right approach and asks him what are his hobbies, which he said he is into sports, and there the editor said that he also ran a sports magazine and said told Yuta that he can fit right in, and Enoshima scooted closer to Yuta, telling him that this is a good opportunity, and he can earn money even if he is doing a part-time job, encouraging him to accept.

"What do you say, Yuta-kun?"

"Um…"

"It's a good opportunity…"

"Really…?"

"Yeah…you get to earn money…as well as making you a possible hit…"

"Um…you think so…?"

"Of course…the magazine editor saw something from you…"

"Well…"

Yuta then asks the editor to give him time to think about it as he wants to make a decision first, and the editor obliges as he gives the younger boy his calling card, and as a gesture of good will the editor said he will shoulder the bills of the clothes he is wearing, much to Yuta's surprise, and he bowed at him in gratitude as the editor left, and a surprised Yuta was speechless as Enoshima told him that this is a good sign, saying that he just got a free purchase for the clothes and that the editor really wants Yuta to model for his magazine, much to the boy's shyness.

"See? What did I tell you?"

"…"

"This is a big shot for you."

"Really…I can't believe it…"

"Aren't you glad you came here?"

"I suppose…"

"Well, then, we're in a middle of a date…let's look around…"

"Okay…"

After that, the two went around to various stalls, and came across a stall where a roulette wheel is displayed, where a merchant us offering a much-coveted rubber shoes to anyone who can get the JACKPOT, and Yuta was enticed upon seeing the prize, and Enoshima grinned seeing that he liked the shoes, and told him that he should go for it.

"Hmm…you want that shoes…?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, then you can go for it."

"So what do I do?"

"Ask the guy how."

"Go on…you can't pass up such a good opportunity."

"Okay."

"Upu-pu-pu…"

Yuta smiled as he approached the merchant and asks for the mechanics, in which he was told to show him the receipt of any stalls where he bought something, and after showing it, Yuta was told to spin the roulette and if the arrow points at the JACKPOT sign, then the rubber shoes would be his, and Yuta took the chance as he spins the roulette, and the merchant grinned as he expects Yuta to lose, and he momentarily closed his eyes to rub them as dust got in.

Enoshima took the chance as she stealthily touched the roulette to slow the spinning, then backed away, and as the merchant opened his eyes, he is expecting Yuta would lose, but as the wheel stopped, the arrow was pointing at the JACKPOT sign, and Yuta was ecstatic as he realized that he won the coveted rubber shoes, and Enoshima told the merchant to keep his word as Yuta won FAIRLY, and the merchant was totally speechless.

"Well…my friend won."

"…"

"So you better keep your word…"

"…"

"The shoes are now his, so better give him the shoes."

"…"

"At least you made a customer happy, right?"

"…"

The merchant reluctantly gave Yuta the shoes as the two teens left, and he sighed in dismay as he had hoped to sell the shoes to a richer customer, and regretted putting it up for grabs and should have sold it to someone else.

-x-

As the minutes passed, the scene shifts somewhere within the convention center, where Asahina and Ohgami had just looked around the stalls and they are now heading for the sports section, as it sells sports-related items and foods, and Asahina was pumped as she is hoping to find a stall that sell doughnuts, but Ohgami told her not to get carried away as the place is packed with so many people, though Asahina is not bothered by this.

"You should not act so rash, Asahina."

"Why not, Sakura-chan?"

"There are so many people here…of course you cannot find the stall you want with such number of patrons…"

"I can handle it, Sakura-chan…"

"That can wait…for now let us look for the items we seek…"

"Okay!"

"Good. Let us go then…"

"Uh-huh!"

Ohgami then went to a stall where it sells protein powdered drinks, and Asshina went to a stall where it energy drinks and snacks are being sold, and as they are looking at the items, neither noticed that Enoshima and Yuta passed by, and as Ohgami and Asahina meet up, neither are aware of Enoshima and Yuta's presence, and the two classmates chatted as they went to other stalls to look around, hoping to find something interesting.

Much later, the scene shifts at a snack bar within the convention center, where Enoshima and Yuta have occupied a table and are chatting as they bought some snacks, and as the two teens are talking, other customers glanced at them as they recognized Enoshima due to her being the popular and famous fashion model, and they are somewhat intrigued as they saw her sharing a table with Yuta, wondering if he is in middle school or high school.

Then they began whispering among themselves about the SCORE between the two teens.

"Look…"

"Junko Enoshima…"

"The popular model…"

"She's so hot…"

"Sexy…"

"Who's the kid?"

"He's quite shorter than her…"

"Is he Enoshima's boyfriend…?"

Yuta noticed them and whispered to Enoshima about it yet she told him to ignore them saying that they are entitled to their opinion, and by then their ordered meal arrived and the two teens are ready to dine, and she smiled at him which caused Yuta to blush, finding himself getting drawn to her further despite her rather EXTRAVAGANT approach.

However, both Ohgami and Aoi came, and the Asahina siblings saw each other, and are surprised to meet up here and both asked what they are doing here, but Aoi became more surprised to see him sharing a table with Enoshima.

"Huh? Yuta?"

"Nee-chan?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you that…what are you doing here in this convention?"

"I'm with my classmate and…huh?"

"What is it, nee-chan?"

"Enoshima-chan?"

"You know her, nee-chan?"

"Yeah…we're classmates and…wait…why are you sharing a table with her?"

Awkward moments ensued as Aoi is surprised to see her younger brother here and sharing a table with Enoshima, and this caught the attention of other customers as they watched the scene in front of them unfold.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Yuta and Enoshima are having a good time here, and that someone is interested in making Yuta a part-time model despite his height and age.

Moreover, the Asahina siblings met up unexpectedly and Aoi is surprised to see him with Enoshima. What would happen next?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows what would ensue once Aoi finds out that her brother is friends with Enoshima, and yet she is unaware that her brother is secretly dating Enoshima…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	11. First Fight

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, which picks up where the last chapter left, as Aoi finds out that her younger brother is with Enoshima. Read on and see where this would lead to…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 11:_** ** _Saisho no Tatakai_**

As the scene shifts at a snack bar within the convention center, where Enoshima and Yuta have occupied a table and are chatting as they bought some snacks, and as the two teens are talking, other customers glanced at them as they recognized Enoshima due to her being the popular and famous fashion model, and they are somewhat intrigued as they saw her sharing a table with Yuta, wondering if he is in middle school or high school.

Then they began whispering among themselves about the SCORE between the two teens.

"Look…"

"Junko Enoshima…"

"The popular model…"

"She's so hot…"

"Sexy…"

"Who's the kid?"

"He's quite shorter than her…"

"Is he Enoshima's boyfriend…?"

Yuta noticed them and whispered to Enoshima about it yet she told him to ignore them saying that they are entitled to their opinion, and by then their ordered meal arrived and the two teens are ready to dine, and she smiled at him which caused Yuta to blush, finding himself getting drawn to her further despite her rather EXTRAVAGANT approach.

However, both Ohgami and Aoi came, and the Asahina siblings saw each other, and are surprised to meet up here and both asked what they are doing here, but Aoi became more surprised to see him sharing a table with Enoshima.

"Huh? Yuta?"

"Nee-chan?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you that…what are you doing here in this convention?"

"I'm with my classmate and…huh?"

"What is it, nee-chan?"

"Enoshima-chan?"

"You know her, nee-chan?"

"Yeah…we're classmates and…wait…why are you sharing a table with her?"

Awkward moments ensued as Aoi is surprised to see her younger brother here and sharing a table with Enoshima, and this caught the attention of other customers as they watched the scene in front of them unfold.

The scene then shows that Aoi is surprised to see Enoshima sharing a table with Yuta, and Enoshima decided to feign innocence since she appeared to be aware that Yuta and Aoi are siblings, and pretended to be surprised so as to add more DRAMA which she feel could make the scene a bit lively and interesting, and asks Yuta if Aoi is really his elder sibling.

"Yuta-kun...is she your...?"

"Yeah...she's my elder sister..."

"Seriously...?"

"Enoshima-san...why do you know her?"

"Well, we're classmates at Hope's Peak Academy..."

"Eh...?"

"Then...with your last names being Asahina...then you two are..."

"Yeah..."

Aoi then asks Enoshima if she knows Yuta, which she nodded and said that they met a few weeks ago and became friends, and Aoi was surprised to see that her classmate and Yuta knew each other, and she had no idea, but Enoshima said that when told about Yuta's surname, it did not occur to her until now, but said it is no big deal and told her that it does not really matter.

Aoi was a bit silent, but then decided to ask Enoshima how she met Yuta, and Enoshima told her about it, and this made Aoi a bit surprised, but then Enoshima invited Aoi and Ohgami to join them, which the two classmates accepted, and they all share the table, and as the minutes passed, Aoi became a bit intrigued after hearing that an editor of a popular sports magazine gave Yuta a calling card as he is offering the teen boy a part-time job as a model.

Aoi then glanced at Yuta and asks him if he is really hanging out with Enoshima which he answered honestly, but then asks if he is dating her, but Enoshima said that she and Yuta are just friends, which Aoi seemed to believe the alibi despite the obvious blush on Yuta's cheek. After that, Enoshima told Aoi what she and Yuta did at the convention center and she is surprised to see that Yuta won the rubber shoes and told him that he is really lucky to have won those shoes.

"Is that true, Yuta?"

"Uh...yeah..."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Wow, you're so lucky..."

"Not really..."

"Well, now you have a new set of shoes."

"..."

Ohgami observes the scene and felt that there is something going on between Enoshima and Yuta, seeing how close they are, yet she opted not to say anything unnecessarily, and soon the four of them had snacks, and while chatting, the rest of the customers glanced at the group, eavesdropping where they realize that the three girls are from Hope's Peak Academy, which became a hot topic among the netizens and fans.

"You hear that?"

"They're from Hope's Peak Academy?"

"That famous academy?"

"Then they're the SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL students..."

"Wow..."

"Makes me envious of them..."

"You can't get to see them every day..."

"Those two chicks are hot...the big one...well..."

After that, the three girls decided to use the restroom, which Aoi asks Yuta to look after their things, and the 13-year old boy nodded, and as the girls left, Yuta waited and checked on the shoes he bought, as he is glad that he was able to buy them and mentally thanked Enoshima for inviting him here at the convention. As he is rummaging at the clothes he and Enoshima bought, someone approached him, which was a 17-year old male, who is also a fashion model, who happened to be one of Enoshima's suitor whom she turn down several times.

Like most men, he is arrogant and only tried to woo Enoshima just to boost his MANLY image, and upon seeing the photos on social media, he immediately regarded Yuta as a EYESORE and began to confront Yuta and told her to stop hanging around Enoshima, stating that the younger boy have no right, but like his elder sister, Yuta was headstrong and told the arrogant model that Enoshima has every right to hang out with anyone she chooses, and told the arrogant model that he has no right discouraging and bullying other people.

The arrogant model was twitching his eyes seeing that he is being told off by a mere brat, and arrogantly called him a TAN-SKINNED SHORTY with a fetish for older girls and said Yuta hanging out with Enoshima is nothing more than an eyesore and told him to leave and stop hanging out with the SHSL Fashion Diva, but Yuta refused and instead told the arrogant model to leave him and Enoshima alone, saying HE is the embarrassment, which the arrogant model was taken aback.

"Wh-what was that?"

"You heard me...you're a fashion model with a small brain!"

"Why you...!"

"Enoshima has the right to choose her friends! You want her for yourself so you can brag off to anyone!"

"You got a problem, you tan-skinned brat?"

"No, but you are...you got a huge ego and a tiny DING-A-LING!"

"My what?"

"Your PEE-PEE!"

The netizens began recording the scene seeing that this is hot scoop, an arrogant fashion model and a middle school boy going head-on over a popular and famous model like Enoshima. However, the arrogant model was so pissed and he grabbed Yuta by his collar and is about to punch him out when Enoshima came and grabbed the model and punched him off, sending him to the ground as she checked on Yuta to see if he is okay.

The arrogant model immediately took out his mirror and was shocked to see a PUNCH MARK on his cheek, as he is a vain person who is more worried about his GOOD LOOKS, and saw her helping Yuta up, and he could not believe that she chose to entertain a SHORT BRAT over him, and grabbed Enoshima and told him that she should show her affection to him and not Yuta, which she rebuked him for being a sore loser and for picking on Yuta.

"What was that?"

"You heard me...Yuta was right...you're an arrogant jerk with a dry ego...and you just want me for yourself so you can show everyone how good you looked!"

"But..."

"Sure, Yuta is in middle school...but he knows how to treat girls with respect...and never use me as an object, hence he is more manly than you!"

"So you rather hang out with that brat over me?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"I won't accept this! Come with me and you're going to boost my image!"

"In your dreams, jackass!"

Yuta gets up as he saw Enoshima slapped the model again, and the arrogant male was again shocked that his AFFECTED FACE was hit again, and being that he is worried over his BEAUTIFUL FACE being hit twice was more than enough, and he snapped and in his rage he kicked Enoshima on her crotch, sending her crashing against the table, and this made Yuta angry and tackled the arrogant model, and gave him a few punches to the face, managing to knock the model down, which further infuriated him as Yuta HARMED his BEAUTIFUL FACE.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

"Leave her alone!"

"YOU FUCKING BRAT!"

"Huh?"

"NO ONE LAYS A HAND ON MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

"That's your fault!"

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

"Whoa!"

In his rage the arrogant model punched Yuta on his gut, then at his cheek, and this resulted in the 13-year old boy busting his lower lip and bleed, and as the arrogant model is about inflict more damage, Enoshima grabbed the model and told him to leave Yuta alone and get lost, but the model was so angry that he is about to hit her when Ohgami uses her hand to intercept the model's punch, and the arrogant model was taken aback at seeing Ohgami, as he never thought he would see such UGLINESS.

Aoi then checked on Enoshima, seeing that her panties was stained with blood, and then saw Yuta bleeding on the lips, and she realized what happened, and Ohgami berated the model for his actions but he defended himself saying that Enoshima turned him down, assaulted his BEAUTIFUL FACE twice and Yuta did the same, and now he is facing a HIDEOUS MONSTER who has no role in society, and this infuriated Ohgami for the model's arrogant foolishness for assaulting Enoshima and Yuta.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, you foul beast!"

"..."

"You have no right in this world!"

"You have the guts to say that after you hurt my friends?"

"Enoshima touched my face! The brat touched my face! And now an ugly monster is threatening me...the world is full of ugliness!"

"Then let me show you the harsh reality!"

"WWWHHHOOOAAA!"

Ohgami then throttled the model into submission and security guards arrived, where Aoi told them what happened, and the guards had the model arrested and both Yuta and Enoshima were taken to a nearby a waiting ambulance and taken to a nearby hospital, with Aoi and Ohgami tagging along, and the rest of the netizens were in shock and awe, seeing that the scene they witnessed would become a trending news, and began spreading the video they recorded online, where everyone all over Japan saw it and in a matter of seconds it became a hot trending news on the social media.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Yuta gets to have a bit of action, though he paid the price for it, at least he showed his MANLY side by defending Enoshima…Ohgami herself showed her side and showed the arrogant model who's boss…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will show what happened after…and where this would take Yuta and Enoshima's relationship to…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	12. Aftermath

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Yuta and Enoshima tries to move on after the incident at Shizuoka…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 12: Yoha_**

Last week...

~x~

The netizens began recording the scene seeing that this is hot scoop, an arrogant fashion model and a middle school boy going head-on over a popular and famous model like Enoshima. However, the arrogant model was so pissed and he grabbed Yuta by his collar and is about to punch him out when Enoshima came and grabbed the model and punched him off, sending him to the ground as she checked on Yuta to see if he is okay.

The arrogant model immediately took out his mirror and was shocked to see a PUNCH MARK on his cheek, as he is a vain person who is more worried about his GOOD LOOKS, and saw her helping Yuta up, and he could not believe that she chose to entertain a SHORT BRAT over him, and grabbed Enoshima and told him that she should show her affection to him and not Yuta, which she rebuked him for being a sore loser and for picking on Yuta.

"What was that?"

"You heard me...Yuta was right...you're an arrogant jerk with a dry ego...and you just want me for yourself so you can show everyone how good you looked!"

"But..."

"Sure, Yuta is in middle school...but he kniws how to treat girls with respect...and never use me as an object, hence he is more manly than you!"

"So you rather hang out with thhat brat over me?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"I won't accept this! Come with me and you're going to boost my image!"

"In your dreams, jackass!"

Yuta gets up as he saw Enoshima slapped the model again, and the arrogant male was again shocked that his AFFECTED FACE was hit again, and being that he is worried over his BEAUTIFUL FACE being hit twice was more than enough, and he snapped and in his rage he kicked Enoshima on her crotch, sending her crashing against the table, and this made Yuta angry and tackled the arrogant model, and gave him a few punches to the face, managing to knock the model down, which further infuriated him as Yuta HARMED his BEAUTIFUL FACE.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

"Leave her alone!"

"YOU FUCKING BRAT!"

"Huh?"

"NO ONE LAYS A HAND ON MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

"That's your fault!"

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

"Whoa!"

In his rage the arrigant model punched Yuta on his gut, then at his cheek, and this resulted in the 13-year old boy busting his lower lip and bleed, and as the arrogant model is about inflict more damage, Enoshima grabbed the model and told him to leave Yuta alone and get lost, but the model was so angry that he is about to hit her when Ohgami uses her hand to intercept the model's punch, and the arrogant model was taken aback at seeing Ohgami, as he never thought he would see such UGLINESS.

Aoi then checked on Enoshima, seeing that her panties was stained with blood, and then saw Yuta bleeding on the lips, and she realized what happened, and Ohgami berated the model for his actions but he defended himself saying that Enoshima turned him down, assaulted his BEAUTIFUL FACE twice and Yuta did the same, and now he is facing a HIDEOUS MONSTER who has no role in society, and this infuriated Ohgami for the model's arrogant foolishness for assaulting Enoshima and Yuta.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, you fould beast!"

"..."

"You have no right in this world!"

"You have the guts to say that after you hurt my friends?"

"Enoshima touched my face! The brat touched my face! And now an ugly monster is threatening me...tje world is full of ugliness!"

"Then let me show you the harsh reality!"

"WWWHHHOOOAAA!"

~x~

A week later...

The videos that the netizens recorded have become a trending topic, as it attracted a lot of viewers within the social media, such as Youtube, Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. Many were astounded at what they saw, yet it did produce positive results, as many sympathize with Enoshima, some were impressed that a middle scbool student stood up in Enoshoma's defense, and the arrogant model was vilified for his actions, resulting in being blacklisted by several magazine editors seeing that his actions would tarnish their magazines' reputations, thus they turn their backs on him.

At Hope's Peak Academy, the steering committee were discussing with Jin Kirigiri about the matter saying that the incident might cause bad publicity and tarnish the image of Hope's Peak, but Kizakura's quick-witted comments managed to fan off those comments, saying that the arrogant model started it, and Enoshima came to Yuta's defense, and when Enoshima was being assaulted, Ohgami came to her classmate's aid, and that is where things ended.

"...and that is that, boys..."

"Do you have any ideas where this would lead to, Kizakura?"

"Yup."

"A SHSL-Model got into a controversy...and even a SHSL-Fighter joins in...you..."

"You missed the point here, Mr. Steering Committee leader..."

"What?"

"The incident happened elsewhere...not in Tokyo."

"..."

Kizakura then reasoned that since the incident happened far from Hope's Peak, and with the police concluding that Enoshima and Ohgami's actions were purely self-defense, then the two Class 78 students should not be penalized or reprimanded, and the steering committee reluctantly accepted and the meeting was adjourned, and as the steering committee left, Jin sighed as he never thought that an incident like this would attract unwanted attention.

However, Kizakura said that it did show some positive results, such as netizens admired Enoshima for coming to the aid of Yuta and how Ohgami took down the attacker, and thus there is nothing for Jin to worry about.

"Easy, Jin...easy...nothing bad has happened..."

"Those fools...they are more concerned about the academy's reputation than the welfare of the students..."

"Well, look at the bright side...the netizens are now admiring Enoshima...coming to an aid of an apparent fan...who turn out to be Asahina's little brother...and Ohgami coming to their aid..."

"Well..."

"I know, but you already know...the male model started it...and he paid the price for that...so no harm done..."

"..."

"Just let it go for now, Jin..."

"..."

Jin reluctantly nodded and hoped that this incident would die down, as summer vacation will be over in two weeks and the last thing he wanted to hear is that another incident might ensue over the episode about the incident at Shizuoka. Jin is contemplating on summoning Asahina once classes resume so he would like to know about her involvement between Enoshima and the disgraced make model.

-x-

Meanwhile, things appeared to be back to normal here at Tokyo, as Enoshima resumed her modeling career while the summer vacation is still in effect, and while her manager told her that the incident at Shizuoka would have caused him and her image a possible bad publicity, Enoshima showed that various netizens and fans gave positive response after she came to Yuta's aid and that Yuta himself tried to defend her, and pinned the blame on the disgruntled male model.

Moroever, the manager's assistant said that Yuta was becoming a trending topic, which shows that a mere middle school boy has somewhat attracted fans as Twitter results showed that Yuta became a very trending topic and amassed some followers, yet the manager asks Enoshima is there is SOMETHING GOING ON between her and Yuta, which Enoshima snickered and brush off those suspicions, hiding the fact that she and Yuta are secretly dating.

"Oh...are you getting jealous...?"

"What...?"

"Are you getting apprehensive because Yuta-kun and me are a hot trending topic...?"

"It's not that, Junko...I am just wondering you and that boy are..."

"Well...we're friends...and we enjoy hanging out..."

"And that is what worries me...a lot of people are thinking if you two are dating..."

"Is that a cause for alarm...?"

"In my point if view...yes..."

Her managers was a bit suspicious as he saw the pictures that were seen on social media, showing how COZY she and Yuta are, and told her that he learned that Yuta is only 13, and the idea of him dating a 16 year old girl might create a BUZZ, but the assistant said that he see nothing wrong about it saying the age gap is not that far, even said that he is in favor, since he learned that Yuta is the younger brother of Enoshima's classmate, who is also studying at Hope's Peak Academy.

By then Enoshima told her manager about encountering the magazine editor of a popular sports magazine, and said that he is interested in having Yuta modelling for his magazine and showed him the calling card given to her and Yuta, surprising both her manager and the assistant, as they heard about the magazine editor and they glanced at Enoshima as they were in a state of disbelief after hearing what she just mentioned.

"This is..."

"He's the president of Tokyo's fashion magazine...one of the top and popular magazines all over Tokyo...and several parts in Japan!"

"He gave you his calling card?"

"And even offered this Yuta a chance to pose for that magazine?"

"Junko...is this for real?"

"Tell us the truth!"

"This is unbelievable!"

"This is quite a big chance!"

Enoshima smirked and said that she saw potential in Yuta, and told her manager that having a middle school boy under his wing might prove valuable and showed him Yuta's full body picture, and pointed out that Yuta modelling on a sports magazine and other sports-related products might be a good thing, and said she will talk to Yuta within the week, and she told her manager that she will contact him should Yuta give his answer.

After that, Enoshima left as the manager and his assistant glanced at each other, wondering if having Yuta under their tutelage would be a good thing, as he is having reservations about having a middle school boy might raise questions as he is too young, yet his assistant said that Enoshima being 16 did not cause any complaints, and encouraged him to give Yuta a try out should he decided to try out modelling.

"What do you think?"

"I say we should give this Yuta a chance, manager."

"Are you sure?"

"Well...Junko gave her recommendation..."

"Then we will wait for her call...that is all we can do for now."

"Okay."

"Do you think that Junko has a thing for younger boys...?"

"Can't tell..."

-x-

At the Asahina house, Yuta is seen on his bed laying down as he is recovering from the incident, and you can see some bruises on his cheek and lower left lip, and despite this he did not seem to be discouraged, however, he did feel bad that he was unable to help Enoshima and Ohgami ended up beating the disgraced male model, but then Aoi came in and offered him a plate full of doughnuts, and asks him how is he doing.

"Yuta-kun..."

"Onee-chan..."

"Want some...?"

"No thanks..."

"Huh? Still feeling bad...?"

"Sort of...I feel so ashamed..."

"Come on...you shouldn't..."

"How so...?"

Aoi smiled and told her younger brother that he should not feel too bad about the incident, saying that he did a good thing such as standing up to the male model and coming to Enoshima's aid, and even said that the male model has been arrested so he would not be bothering anyone for a while, but also told him she was surprised that he managed to befriend a famous model like Enoshima, and even hang out with her, however, she cautions him to be careful since Enoshima has a lot of male admirers, which Yuta nodded.

By then a question popped in to her head and asks him of he is dating Enoshima, which a blushing Yuta had to defend himself, as he is not sure if he and Enoshima are a couple or not despite having kissed her on the lips and make out with her several days ago.

"No...we're not..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...we just hang out and all..."

"I see...but...if you are interested in her..."

"Well..."

"Let me know...I will help you."

"Come on, onee-chan...

"Oh, excuse me..."

By then Aoi got a call and she answered her cellphone, in which the caller turn out to be Ohgami, as he invited her to come with her to visit Kenichiro's dojo, which she accepted, and she told Yuta to relax as she leaves in a hurry, and he is alone now and lay on his bed as he reflected on the incident at the Shizuoka convention center, as he still felt guilty of not being able to protect Enoshima after she got kicked on her crotch by the disgraced male model.

By then the doorbell rang which he sighed as he went down and opened the door, where he is surprised to see who greeted him, as the visitor turn out to be none other than Junko Enoshima herself, standing in front of him wearing a summer-type blouse and sandals, and she is oozing with sex appeal, and Yuta blushed deeply as he was captivated by her charms.

"Hello~o..."

"E-Enoshima-chan..."

"How is your day...?"

"Um..."

"Are you okay now...?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Mind if I come in...?"

"S-sure..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there's no action here, the drama make up for it, but with Enoshima showing up at Yuta's house…something might happen…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Check out next chapter if Yuta and Enoshima talk…if not getting intimate…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	13. Visit and Assurance

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see the aftermath of last chapter, as Yuta and Enoshima have a private talk on what happened last chapter, and see if she can charm in in to getting over that incident, and see where their NEXT RELATIONSHIP head to.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 13:_** ** _Hōmon to hoshō_**

At the Asahina house, Yuta is seen on his bed laying down as he is recovering from the incident, and you can see some bruises on his cheek and lower left lip, and despite this he did not seem to be discouraged, however, he did feel bad that he was unable to help Enoshima and Ohgami ended up beating the disgraced male model, but then Aoi came in and offered him a plate full of doughnuts, and asks him how is he doing.

"Yuta-kun..."

"Onee-chan..."

"Want some...?"

"No thanks..."

"Huh? Still feeling bad...?"

"Sort of...I feel so ashamed..."

"Come on...you shouldn't..."

"How so...?"

Aoi smiled and told her younger brother that he should not feel too bad about the incident, saying that he did a good thing such as standing up to the male model and coming to Enoshima's aid, and even said that the male model has been arrested so he would not be bothering anyone for a while, but also told him she was surprised that he managed to befriend a famous model like Enoshima, and even hang out with her, however, she cautions him to be careful since Enoshima has a lot of male admirers, which Yuta nodded.

By then a question popped in to her head and asks him of he is dating Enoshima, which a blushing Yuta had to defend himself, as he is not sure if he and Enoshima are a couple or not despite having kissed her on the lips and make out with her several days ago.

"No...we're not..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...we just hang out and all..."

"I see...but...if you are interested in her..."

"Well..."

"Let me know...I will help you."

"Come on, onee-chan...

"Oh, excuse me..."

By then Aoi got a call and she answered her cellphone, in which the caller turn out to be Ohgami,mas he invited her to come with her to visit Kenichiro's dojo, which she accepted, and she told Yuta to relax as she leaves in a hurry, and he is alone now and lay on his bed as he reflected on the incident at the Shizuoka convention center, as he still felt guilty of not being able to protect Enoshima after she got kicked on her crotch by the disgraced male model.

By then the doorbell rang which he sighed as he went down and opened the door, where he is surprised to see who greeted him, as the visitor turn out to be none other than Junko Enoshima herself, standing in front of him wearing a summer-type blouse and sandals, and she is oozing with sex appeal, and Yuta blushed deeply as he was captivated by her charms.

"Hello~o..."

"E-Enoshima-chan..."

"How is your day...?"

"Um..."

"Are you okay now...?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Mind if I come in...?"

"S-sure..."

Yuta was taken by surprise as he did not expect Enoshima to pay her a visit and lets her in, and as she took off her sandals, Yuta led her to the living room, where she sat on the sofa and he offered her a drink which she accepted, and as he sat beside her, he was quite nervous as he does not know what to say, as he is still ashamed that he was unable to defend her from the disgraced male model during the Shizuoka incident two weeks ago.

Enoshima went closer and held his hand, as she gently told him that the past is behind them and he should not sulk, but Yuta admitted that he felt pathetic that he was no use in protecting her from the male model and ended up getting beaten and for Enoshima getting hurt, but she assured to him that he did well in coming to her aid, and that the male model had already paid the price, saying he won't bother anyone again, which baffled Yuta.

"Yeah…the creep won't bother us anymore."

"Really…?"

"Yup."

"How?"

"Don't worry about him."

"You sure?"

"That's right."

"…"

The scene shows that the disgraced male model is at a hospital, laid on a bed with a neck brace, casts on both arms and legs, and was told by the doctors that he will be paralyzed from the neck down due to his spine being badly damaged. It was revealed that an unseen attacker did this as PAYMENT for hurting Enoshima, and through a silhouette, it is revealed that the attacker turns out to be **Mukuro Ikusaba** \- the Super High School-level Soldier.

And as a final insult, Ikusaba uses her knives to leave permanent scars on the male model's face, disfiguring him, and he was devastated that his HANDSOME face was ruined, thus ruining any chance of a comeback, added by the fact that he was blacklisted by several modeling agencies who were displeased with what he did to Enoshima and Yuta at Shizuoka.

Back at the Asahina house, Enoshima told Yuta that she is fine now and he should look forward and not at the past, which she assured that she appreciated what he did before, and said she does not mind his shortcomings. This made Yuta quite relieved and thanked her for that, and she smiled as she asks him if Aoi is here, which he said she went to see her classmate, and she guessed that Aoi went to Ohgami's place, and a mental smirk is seen as she gets to have Yuta for herself.

"I see…"

"Huh?"

"Anyway, I submitted your pictures to my manager…"

"Eh? Why?"

"So he could decide whether to put you under his wing…"

"As a model?"

"Yeah…"

"…"

Enoshima then told Yuta that her manager is studying whether he would consider hiring Yuta as a part-time model, which surprised him a bit, then she said that many netizens are curious about him given that the disgruntled male model harassed him and how Yuta came to her aid after being harassed, and Yuta just stare at his lap as he felt like a weakling after Ohgami ended up taking down the guy, as he believe that he looked like a useless boy.

Enoshima then placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, saying that he did showed some manliness by tackling the bully and tried to fight him off, and assured to him that she appreciated his efforts and tells him that he should leave the Shizuoka incident behind and look forward instead. This slowly help Yuta regain some of his confidence and thanked her.

"…so cheer up, Yuta-kun…"

"..thanks, Enoshima-chan…"

"Sure. No problem."

"…"

"So, shall we move on?"

"Uh…okay."

"Now then…"

"Huh?"

Enoshima smirked seeing that he is slowly getting over that incident and there she asks if he is interested in pursuing a part-time job which the sports magazine editor offered to pose, and Yuta thought about it, feeling that he might consider trying since he has a few weeks before summer vacation ends, and there he asks her what to do, and there Enoshima said that she will contact her manager to have Yuta placed under her manager's wing.

"And that is how."

"Will your manager agree?"

"Just leave the talking to me, Yuta-kun."

"…"

"Don't worry…I'll handle it."

"Really…?"

"You bet."

"O-okay…"

Yuta thought about it, and felt that he has nothing to lose since he is just going to try it out as he has nothing much to do, and he felt that the idea of earning money on a part-time basis may not sound bad at all, and he made a decision to accept the offer, telling her that he will give it a try. Enoshima smirked and gives Yuta a kiss on the lips and this made him blush deep as she said that she will set things up and he will be ready within the week, assuring him that he will benefit financially as he would get paid and earn some Yen once he starts modeling even on a part-time basis.

She then walked to a corner and uses her cellphone to talk to her manager to tell him that Yuta is ready to undergo training as a part-time model, and recommended that her manager would put Yuta under his wing and assured that Yuta is a fast learner and he will be ready in a week and there he would have his first photoshoot the week after that, yet Enoshima's manager has some reservation regarding Yuta, as he is unsure about this.

However, she assured that things would go smoothly since the magazine editor that she and Yuta met at Shizuoka last week invited Yuta to pose for the magazine, and she tells her manager that he would benefit a lot if he agrees to have Yuta under his wing.

"Are you sure about this, Junko?"

"You bet."

"But still…"

"I sent you the pictures, right? They're proof of it…and Yuta can be a surprise hit…"

"Hmm…"

"Well…?"

"Give me a minute, Junko…"

"Okay…"

Enoshima's manager thought about it carefully and he is still having second thoughts, and consulted his assistant about what to do, and his assistant tells him to go for it since he has nothing to lose, and if Enoshima's gamble pays off, they would benefit a lot and Enoshima herself was the one who came up with this, and this helped the manager make up his mind in this regard.

"Okay, Junko."

"Hmm…?"

"I'll give it a try."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Nice."

"Well, since you recommended it…I'll see how this would go."

"Great."

Enoshima's manager the told her that he will consider it, and she gave her infamous grin as she turns off her cellphone and tells Yuta that everything is set and he is going to see her manager in a few days from now, and this is where his life would take a turn, insinuating that he is about to undergo an ADVENTURE, which he sighed that it does not looked like one, but she tells him that it is going to be an exciting one as he would be entering a FASHION WORLD, and even claimed that he is going to be an unexpected hit to fashion fans in the coming weeks.

"Seriously, Enoshima-chan?"

"Well…who knows? It'd be nice if you become one…"

"Um…"

"Think of it as a good thing…it will help build your confidence."

"Really…?"

"You bet."

"Okay…"

"Good…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Enoshima charmed Yuta in to forgetting his low self-esteem after the Shizuoka incident, but then she coaxed him in to accepting a trial in doing a photoshoot. Mukuro Ikusaba makes a cameo appearance here, but then this chapter opens the door to a new story arc.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Check out next chapter if Yuta and Enoshima talk…if not getting intimate…

Then in the next upcoming chapters opens a new story arc as Enoshima and Yuta are about to go to another place where a new photoshoot is scheduled. Yuta will also get to experience his first time doing a model's work, but that is also where he will get…LAID.

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	14. Language Of Love

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the much-awaited love scene between Enoshima and Yuta…and this is where he would FINALLY lose his VIRGINITY at the ripe age of 13…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 14: Ai no Kotoba**_

The scene shows that Yuta is watching Enoshima as she is talking to her manager about suggesting that he put Yuta under his wing saying that he has a potential to become a model on a part-time basis, which the manager has some reservation given that Yuta is a first year in middle school and being 13 years old, but she said that it would be good if he gives Yuta a chance.

Yuta glanced at Enoshima, seeing her wearing a semi-yellow, one-piece sleeveless blouse which reached up above her knees, showing a lot of her upper thighs, which he blushed seeing how sexy she is, and looked away out of respect to her, and the scene shifts back as Enoshima tries to coax her manager to consider Yuta, assuring that he can benefit a lot if he took the boy under his management.

"Believe me...you can benefit a lot..."

"I don't know, Junko..."

"Huh?"

"The fact that the boy you're recommending is only 13, I..."

"Why not try it? You have nothing to lose. Just give him a bit of trial...and if the reception is good then you'll gain something from this."

"Well..."

"At least give it a shot."

"..."

Enoshima's manager thought about it carefully and he is still having second thoughts, and consulted his assistant about what to do, and his assistant tells him to go for it since he has nothing to lose, and if Enoshima's gamble pays off, they would benefit a lot and Enoshima herself was the one who came up with this, and this helped the manager make up his mind in this regard.

"Okay, Junko."

"Hmm…?"

"I'll give it a try."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Nice."

"Well, since you recommended it…I'll see how this would go."

"Great."

Enoshima's manager the told her that he will consider it, and she gave her infamous grin as she turns off her cellphone and tells Yuta that everything is set and he is going to see her manager in a few days from now, and this is where his life would take a turn, insinuating that he is about to undergo an ADVENTURE, which he sighed that it does not looked like one, but she tells him that it is going to be an exciting one as he would be entering a FASHION WORLD, and even claimed that he is going to be an unexpected hit to fashion fans in the coming weeks.

"Seriously, Enoshima-chan?"

"Well…who knows? It'd be nice if you become one…"

"Um…"

"Think of it as a good thing…it will help build your confidence."

"Really…?"

"You bet."

"Okay…"

"Good…"

She grinned seeing that he has agreed to it, and hugged him, which he blushed, and both sat on the bed as they talked a bit where she told him that if things go well he could get to earn money while in middle school and his classmates might even get envious if his would-be career takes off, and while he has some doubts, the idea of earning money entices him to a degree.

Enoshima even reminded him that the editor of a well-established sports magazine that they met at the convention center in Shizuoka gave Yuta his calling card saying that he wants to pose for his sports magazine and that alone shows that Yuta has potential, and tells him to take the chance and he could prove something. Those words slowly gave him some confidence and he slowly nodded, saying he will give it a try, which she smiled.

"That's the spirit, Yuta-kun."

"..."

"I'm sure you can do it. Who knows...you can benefit from it."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Okay...I'll do it."

"Goody."

"..."

Enoshima then glanced at the wall staring blankly, she mentally could not believe that she is acting like a mentor to Yuta, yet she finds it okay as it somehow alleviate her boredom to a degree yet she mentally finds herself getting fond of Yuta, seeing that unlike other guys who tried to make a pass on her, Yuta is gentle, innocent...and considerate towards her.

Yuta glanced at her face, as he finds himself getting drawn to her, and his body seemed to move on its own as he slowly scooted closer to her, where she faced him, which he stopped, blushing as his face is near hers, and he became a bit worried thinking that she might get any bad ideas, but she stared at him in a rather affectionate way, and gently kissed his cheek. Blushing further, but thinking it is okay, he slowly lean forward and gently kissed her on the lips, and she reciprocated, where their lips moved and meet its movement, as the kiss soon became a passionate one.

His heart beats faster and became a bit nervous as he never thought that he would be the one to initiate the kiss, but seeing that she is kissing him in return, he decided to go along with it, and the kiss continued and both slowly held hands, and lasted for three minutes before stopping to catch a break, and she glanced at Yuta, who is blushing after the kiss, and she smirked saying that he can't please a girl if he acts like that, causing him to blush deeper.

"Yuta..."

"Huh?"

"Are you nervous?"

"Um..."

"You can't please a girl if you act like that..."

"Well...I..."

"Relax...take your time...you'll get the hang of it."

"O-okay..."

Yuta became a bit embarrassed, seeing that she is right, but then she told him to have a bit of confidence as he is taking his step to romance, and Yuta asks if this means they are dating, and she asks him if he wants to, and after a minute of thought, he nodded, and there she said that it is SETTLED, but they should keep it a secret for now to protect their privacy, which he nodded, seeing that he does not want any UNWANTED ATTENTION.

Enoshima then kissed Yuta again on the lips which the 13-year old boy got suckered in, and as the two stood up and kissed, her hands moved and stealthily pushed down his shorts before removing his tanktop shirt, leaving the younger boy in his loose brief, then she slowly had him lean against a table, where she continued to kiss him, and there her hand moved and began to caress the crotch area of his brief, where moments later a STRAIGHT TENT slowly formed, and her palm covered the bulge and sensually squeeze it, feeling his penis throb hard.

Yuta's breath became ragged as he is slowly being aroused, his penis hardening further as Enoshima's fingers continue to caress his organ before going inside his brief, and the smooth skin of her fingers made contact with the younger boy's organ, causing it to throb harder, and Yuta moaned through the kiss, arousing him further.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

In his state of arousal, his body seemed to dictate his actions as Yuta began to kiss her in return, and gently embraced her, and as the kiss deepened, his hands began to move and gently raised the hem of her blouse until her panties are exposed, and his fingers unknowingly caressed her thigh, and now it was Enoshima who is getting aroused, yet she lets him as his approach was full of innocence, and as they hugged, the tip of the STRAIGHT TENT of his crotch pressed hers, causing her to squeal a bit through the kiss, but as her hips moved forward, it pressed his crotch, and thus aroused Yuta further and his hips moved forward, his crotch pressing hers, and this aroused the two and their kiss deepened.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

As the two teens kissed passionately, Yuta was getting more and more aroused, due to him being 13 years old, and his body had just AWAKENED to the arousing feeling, and he held her hips and began pressing and rubbing the BULGE of his brief against her crotch, slow but sensual, and Enoshima was getting aroused at the feeling of his HARDNESS pressing her panty-covered crotch, in which she spread her legs a bit so as to give him a bit of room, and his body seemed to respond as he pressed the tip of his BULGE against the center of her crotch, trying to penetrate her, and both moaned through the kiss, as the pleasure became stronger.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

-x-

The scene shifts at a dojo which houses the Ohgami family, and you can see that Aoi is with Ohgami herself and the two girls are meditating, and with them was Ohgami's lover, Kenichiro, and as the two lovers are meditating, Aoi was somewhat distracted as she felt a bit worried about her brother being alone, and Ohgami asks her what is wrong, in which Aoi told her about it, and Ohgami told her that she should not worry about it since Yuta has gotten past that incident and that Yuta is probably out hanging somewhere.

While Aoi felt relieved, she wondered if she did the right thing in leaving him alone at the house, but Kenichiro then suggested to her to call her brother to see if he is doing okay, assuring to her that Yuta is capable of handling any event, and even said that perhaps it would be fine for Yuta to reflect what has happened to him in the past week, in which it would strengthen the boy's mental resolve after he came to Enoshima's defense.

While Aoi sees the logic, she nevertheless took Kenichiro's word and decided to call Yuta to see if he is doing fine, and Kenichiro encouraged her to do so, so that it would put her mind and thoughts at ease and remove any forms of unnecessary doubts that is enveloping her mind.

"Go on...call your brother."

"Um..."

"It is okay...so that it would put your mind at ease."

"Okay..."

"..."

"I'm going to call my brother."

"Good."

"Here goes..."

-x-

Back at the Asahina house, the scene shifts to Yuta's bedroom where you can see that Yuta and Enoshima continue to make out on his bed, and you can see that her blouse is on the floor along with her bra, and the scene shifts at the bed where Yuta is on top of her, kissing passionately while his hand caress her thigh. They then stopped to catch their breath and there he blushed after seeing her naked upper body for the first time, and she gently caress his cheek while giving an alluring smile.

While he appeared hesitant at first, the 13-year old boy was enticed after getting a kiss from her, and thinking that it is okay, Yuta gently kissed her neck in a gentle manner before trailing his lips downward until reaching her left breast, and after staring nervously he gently took her nipple on his lips and began to slowly and gently suckle it, causing her to moan softly, and Yuta gently tasted it, feeling it harden inside his lips, and his left hand unknowingly caress her right nipple, and Enoshima gritted her teeth as the pleasure became stronger.

Her breathing became ragged as both her breasts are being pleasured, and this made her more aroused, and she could not believe that her intention to tease Yuta would escalate into something like this, but given his innocence, and the gentle way he handled her, she seemingly did not mind it and enjoy the feeling, as she was so aroused that she could not stop herself.

Her left hand then went inside Yuta's loose brief and caressed his penis, feeling its smooth skin and the hardness of his organ. She felt it throb harder, and Yuta got aroused and took her hand a way and pressed the BULGE of his brief against her crotch, and as he rubbed his crotch against hers, Enoshima's WOMANHOOD became aroused, feeling the younger boy's HARDNESS trying to penetrate her despite them wearing their underwear, and wanting to prolong the session, she slowly pushed him back and tells him they need to take a quick break which he nodded understandably.

"Ah...Yuta..."

"Huh?"

"Let's...take a break..."

"..."

"We have...all day...how about...a bit of rest..."

"O-okay..."

"Good boy..."

"..."

The two teens lay on bed while staring at the ceiling, and yet Yuta began to wonder if he did the right thing in making out with her, and as he stared at her, he wondered if he really fell for her, as he finds her sexy and cute. Enoshima stared at him before her hand cares his cheek, and scooted closer and kissed him on the lips, and the younger boy responded with a kiss, and despite this he is very innocent in all this as this was his first time getting intimate with a girl who is three years older than her.

After breaking the kiss, Yuta blushed as she gave a smile, and then glanced at her body which she teases him by saying he can stare at her body all he wants as long it is just the two of them, which he sighed but then saw the crotch area of her panties that has a wet spot. He stared at it in curiosity and she smirked as she got an idea, and raised her hips.

Yuta blinked his eyes and stared at her face, and seeing her smile, he thinks that it is okay and slowly remove it, where he saw her WOMANHOOD for the first time. He blushed further at the sight, as he never saw a naked girl before, and noted that her crotch was FULLY SHAVED, and there she told him to touch her in any way he wants.

"Oh, Yuta~a..."

"Huh?"

"Go on..."

"?"

"Touch it in any way you like..."

"Eh?"

"Go on..."

"..."

Yuta blushed as he has no idea what to do, but recalling how she touched his penis, Yuta innocently trailed his fingers around her WOMANHOOD until reaching its ENTRANCE, and there Enoshima guided him by placing his middle finger inside, and he felt a warm, yet wet, feeling, and out of curiosity, he began to move his middle finger and rubbed the sides, causing her to take a deep breath as her legs spread and moaned a bit.

He asks if he is hurting her and she told him to move his finger back and forth…slowly, and when he did so, it aroused the SHSL Fashion Diva and thrusts her hips to meet Yuta's finger movement, and seeing how her body responded, it arouses him again as Enoshima pulled down his brief and freed his SHAVED erection, and uses her right hand to wrapped around his penis and rub him back and forth, and this aroused him as his organ throbbed hard.

Yuta never thought something like this would happen, and as he kissed her, Enoshima pulled him closer and he is on top of her, and using her hand, she guided the younger boy's penis inside her WOMANHOOD until he is inside, and he moaned innocently at the contact upon feeling the very warmth of her WOMANHOOD for the first time.

His erection throbbed and his body was jolted by arousal as this was the first time he felt this, and as his body absorbs the feeling, he could not move as his penis absorbs the warmth while feeling his organ throb and throb.

"Ahhh~h..."

"Aahh...Enoshima-chan...!"

"That...feels...good..."

"Ahhh...so...warm...my...penis..."

"Aahh...so hard...quite...big..."

"Ahh...ahh..."

"Yuta..."

"E-Enoshima-chan..."

Enoshima then instructed Yuta to move his hips up and down slowly, and despite the intense pleasure, he managed to hear her and did as instructed, and as his hips move up and down, his hard penis began to move in and out of her WOMANHOOD, and this aroused the 13-year old boy as his body seemed to obey her command, and the scene zoomed inside her WOMANHOOD, where you can see the HEAD of Yuta's penis moving slowly and rubbed the WALLS, throbbing but moving.

While his penis was moving slowly, it also showed that his penis tries to move deeper inside, causing his erection to throb harder, and in turn the WALLS was getting aroused as it tries to smother the younger boy's entire length.

The scene shows that Yuta is trying to adjust to the pace as the arousing sensation is trying to overtake his body, yet Enoshima was equally getting aroused, as his fingers caress her nipples and both kissed passionately, their tongues clashed and moaned through the kiss as the pleasure became stronger and stronger.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

Both kept on doing this and the session lasted for over nine minutes, and by then Enoshima is shown to be slowly succumbing to the pleasure, as her breathing gets ragged, her nipples are hardening and her teeth gritting. The scene zoomed back inside her WOMANHOOD, where the WALLS are contracting and trying to smother Yuta's penis further, yet you can see that his penis is moving a bit faster as the pleasure became stronger, and at one point the HEAD tries to go deeper inside, pushing further.

That alone caused Enoshima's body to OVERLOAD, and you can see FEMININE FLUIDS trying to rush out and drenched his penis while the WALLS contracted hard, and she reached orgasm for the first time, and her body trembled from the intense pleasure she just felt.

Yuta, on the other hand, was also feeling something, as his penis was being contracted by the WALL of her WOMANHOOD, and the scene zoomed INSIDE HIS PENIS, where a rather HUGE substance is being formed and is being ready to be launched, and as the seconds passed, the HUGE SUBSTANCE is getting ready to be ejected, and the entire length of his penis is starting to throb, and you can see Yuta's penis trying to push deeper and deeper inside Enoshima's WOMANHOOD, and by then his body starting to tremble and the FORCE is forming above his balls and is about to travel through the entire length of his penis, and Yuta managed to tell her what he is feeling right now, which she took note of.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"Yuta...?"

"E-Enoshima-ch-chan...!"

"Are you...?"

"S-something...coming...out...aaahhh..."

"You're almost there...keep it up..."

"Aaahhh...aaahhh...aaaahhh...!"

"Yes...faster...pump faster..."

Yuta's body appeared to try and defy him, as his hips moved faster and faster and his penis tried to go deeper inside her, and the FORCE is now halfway out, yet he managed to muster the willpower and pull his penis out, and Enoshima grasped it and rub him back and forth, where he moaned aloud in an innocent way as his penis throbbed and there he RELEASES HIMSELF, his SEED shoots out and landed below her belly, and it fired eight shots in every three-second interval, and she can feel it throb hard in her fingers and palm.

Though Yuta already experienced orgasm weeks ago since first staying at her place, the orgasm he felt just now was probably the strongest, and he felt that he just lost his energy as the feeling was incredible, and as his penis was emptied, Enoshima continued to rub him, but stopped as she grabbed his tanktop shirt to wipe off the EVIDENCE on her belly, and saw how cute and innocent he looked after experiencing a strong orgasm.

As Yuta slowly lay on top of her, his penis throbbed and he instinctively entered her again, and she was quite surprised as he began to move his length in and out of her, feeling it throb hard, and yet she lets him as she enjoyed the feeling, but he stopped upon realizing what he is doing, and apologized, but she smiled and told him to go on, which he appeared unsure at first.

"It's okay...go on..."

"Eh...? Are you sure...?"

"Uh-huh...I'm good. Go on."

"..."

"Really...?"

"Sure. Your penis is ACHING for more..."

"..."

"..."

After her hand caress his cheek, Yuta felt that it is okay, and continued to have INTERCOURSE with her, his penis going in and out of her as her fingers began caressing his balls, and he did so slowly yet the arousal remained strong as he slowly tried to push his penis deeper inside her, causing Enoshima to moan softly and raised her hips to meet his thrusts, and at one point the HEAD of Yuta's penis was able to push through and almost rubbed the far end of her WOMANHOOD, causing her to moan a bit loud, thrusting her hips upward as the pleasure jolted her.

"Oooohh...!"

"Uhhh..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"Uhhh..."

"D-deeper...push...your penis...deeper..."

"Uuhhh..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"Here...I...come...!"

Hearing her say that, it aroused Yuta further and did a deep shove, and you can see the HEAD of Yuta's penis went deeper inside and almost touched the FAR END, causing his organ to throb, and this went on for six minutes, and with the intensity of their second INTERCOURSE, Enoshima reached orgasm again, but Yuta kept on thrusting as the pleasure became stronger again, and after several repeated deep thrusting, Yuta is approaching another orgasm, and yet he couldn't bring himself to stop as he kept on pushing his penis deeper inside.

As Enoshima hugged him, the feel of her body on his enticed him to keep going, and as the thrusts went a bit faster, the orgasm process is speeding up, and in this state, Yuta slowly gives in, as he did another deep shove, where the scene zooms inside where the HEAD of Yuta's penis tries to get deeper, and nearly touched the FAR END, and after repeated attempts, Yuta lost it as his SEED was ejected, and like several minutes ago, his SEED was whitish and thick and traveled deep inside her, and fired about six shots, and despite this his penis continued to do deep thrusts trying to get further inside.

After emptying itself, you can see that Yuta's penis is slowing its pace and within a minute it slowly softened yet it remained inside her.

The scene shifts back as you can see Yuta trembling while on top of Enoshima, and he appeared quite drained as he could not bring himself to pull out, yet she smirked as she liked how Yuta pleasured her and caress his hair and cheek, and after two minutes he slowly regain his composure and stare at her, where she gave him a kiss on the lips, and as they kissed, Yuta began apologizing, telling her that because of the pleasure he felt he RELEASED himself inside her without realizing, but she smiled and told him it is okay.

"That's okay."

"Really...?"

"Yup."

"Um..."

"It felt good, even though it was your first time."

"..."

"You sure are innocent...and yet you're quite gentle."

"Um...even after doing a deep shove...?"

After that, Yuta slowly pulls himself out and lay on his left side, and you can see his penis being semi-soft, and as Enoshima lay on her right side, she gently hugged him and the two locked in embrace, where Yuta wondered where this would lead to as he is starting to fall for her and as she caressed his cheek, Yuta took a deep breath and gently kissed her on the lips, and she smirked mentally seeing that he is gaining a bit of confidence and she wrapped her leg around his hips, and thinking that she wants to, he slowly moved forward and had his semi-erect penis enter her, which she smirked a bit and teases him of wanting ANOTHER ROUND, which he blushed yet he remained inside her and remained still.

However, his penis finally softened and there he pulls out as he gave her a towel to wipe the sweat off her body, and then the two teens slowly got up and put on their clothes, and she tells him to be ready as he could be summoned next week for his first photoshoot, and as he escorted her downstairs, Enoshima bid goodbye and kissed him on the lips, then left.

As he checked his cellphone, which was on the table, he found out that his elder sister has been calling him three times in the span of 20 minutes, and he realized that he did not hear the ringtone due to him and Enoshima making love, and realizing this, he hurriedly went back to his room to remove the bedsheet and put it on the laundry basket and replaced it with a new one and sprayed cologne to remove any scent within the room, and there his cellphone rang and he answered it, where Aoi asks him if he is okay and why he is not answering her calls.

"Yuta..."

"Sorry, nee-chan...I did not noticed that you called..."

"Is everything okay there?"

"Yeah...I'm okay here."

"Is there anything you..."

"No...I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

-x-

At her condo unit, Enoshima arrived and glanced at the calendar, where she sighed in relief. It turns out that today was a SAFE DAY for her, hence she won't be having any problems given how Yuta RELEASED HIMSELF inside her, and made a note to make sure that Yuta would pull out before he reach orgasm so that there won't be any complications coming.

" _I better take some extra precautions in the future..._ "

Enoshima then went straight to the shower to take a shower, yet she smirked as she enjoyed the session she had with Yuta, and began thinking of things that would spice things up should she decided to have another session with Yuta in the future.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Yuta is FINALLY DEFLOWERED after 13 chapters. Despite being 13 years old, Yuta slowly gained a bit of confidence despite his innocence, and Enoshima is pleased at how he is easily seduced…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter opens a new story arc as Yuta goes to a photoshoot session to try out his first assignment of being a part-time model, with Enoshima in tow…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	15. First Photoshoot

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here a new story arc is shown where Yuta will get to spend the first day trying out as a part-time model with Enoshima in tow…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 15:**_ _ **Saisho no shashin satsuei**_

 _One week later..._

The scene shifts at a train sation within Tokyo, where Yuta arrived and finds Enoshima waiting for him, smiling as she waved her hand and he approached her. There he noted that she is dressed in a summer-type sleeveless blouse, which the skirt is just a few inches above her knees, and he blushed at seeing how sexy she looked.

Likewise, she saw Yuta dressed in a casual sleeveless shirt but is wearing a cycling shorts, its leg sleeve reached just above his thighs, making him look very sexy despite his below average height. As Yuta greeted her, she smiled and kissed him on his cheek, and told him that he arrived just in time as she bought the tickets and told him that the shinkansen is ready to be deployed and they need to get in there ASAP so they can get a pair of comfortable seats beside the window.

"Hello, Yuta-kun..."

"Ah, Enoshima-chan..."

"You here just in time...and you look really sexy..."

"Um...thanks..."

"Come on...we need to board the train...or else we'll lose some seats..."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Shall we...?"

"Okay."

As the two teens head for the platform, several people glanced at the two, seeing Enoshima kissed Yuta, and this resulted in gossips and rumors flying, as many speculated that Enoshima is dating Yuta, while some think it was just a friendly kiss yet others believe that they are dating in secret, which they wonder why Enoshima would hang out with what they percieve as an ordinary younger boy, believing that she is better off hanging out with a popular celebrity.

"Look at that..."

"It's Junko Enoshima..."

"She looked so happy..."

"Who is that boy?"

"Is he Enoshima's lover...?"

"He sure looks cute..."

"Are they dating...?"

"Is that boy a middle school student...?"

"She's better off dating a handsome celebrity..."

"I agree...that would strengthen her popularity...and it would be scandalous if she were dating a plain boy...let alone a boy who is younger than her..."

"This is gonna be a trending news..."

"I'll take a picture of them and post it on Instagram..."

Several netizens secretly took pictures of Enoshima and Yuta and then posted the pictures on social media such as Instagram and Facebook, which would soon spread like wildfire and minutes later passengers checked their smartphones and are surprised see this and saw Enoshima and Yuta entering the train, in which they whispered among themselves and began spreading rumors on whether Enoshima and Yuta are dating ot not.

"Look..."

"Junko Enoshima..."

"She just kissed a boy..."

"Whoa..."

"Take a look at this..."

"Are they dating?"

"Is he younger than her...?"

"What a COUGAR..."

-x-

The scene shifts at an office somewhere in Tokyo, where Enoshima's manager is looking at the list of resume, where it shows that there are applicants who want to aspire in becoming a model, and he glanced at the sample photos which he sees that they have 50% chance of getting endorsements as some of the photos showed that they do not have much of the physical requirements of becoming a model.

By then his assistant came and told the manager that Enoshima and Yuta have boarded the shinkansen and are about to leave Tokyo in 3 minutes, and they will arrive at Kyoto in over an hour. The manager sighed as he is worried about Enoshima as she is attracting attention lately, such as being seen in Shizuoka that involves Yuta, but the assistant said that it did gave positive results, and thanks to her, they have another potential hit model like Yuta, as he is shown to become quite popular despite his rather short height, but said that he would gain height over time, which the manager sighed.

The assustant then piinted out that the manager of a popular sports magazine evrn invited Yuta to midel for one of their future issues, and thanks to Enoshima, the manager was able to secure a deal and puts Yuta under his wing. The manager glanced at Yuta's pictures that Enoshima sent, and while he may be shorter than her, Yuta appeared to be the sports-type.

While the manager has some reservations, hjs assistant assured that something good woukd happen and tells him not to worry about anything.

"...so that should not be a cause of concern, manager..."

"I know."

"But that Yuta kid...he is quite a mystery..."

"Oh?"

"At first glance he looked like an ordinary boy...someone not worth anyone's time...but now..."

"He may be tan-skinned...but he does have cut looks..."

"Yes...maybe...but...is it okay to have him under our wing...?"

"Of course...unlike other models that we encounter...that Yuta kid knows how to keep himself grounded...he knows how to behave himself...that is something we want from a talent under our management."

"You think so?"

"Of course...remember the video we saw way back? ThenYuta kid kept his cool when the male model tried to intimidate him at Shizuoka, only to respond when Junko was being assaulted. Even Junko recommended Yuta to us...so I'm sure something good would happen today..."

"I suppose you are right."

Enoshima's manager reluctantly nodded, seeing that his assistant having a point, and up until now he wondered how and why Yuta became quite a trending topic even though he is plain-looking middle school boy, and and yet he got an endorsement from a magazine editor seeing Yuta having potential and now he is about to have a photoshoot alongside Enoshima. He could not help but wonder what does the sports magazine editor see in Yuta and why he wants the 13-year old boy to become a model for his sports magazine despite Yuta being in middle school

However, the manager's instagram flashed and when he checked it, he stared wide-eyed seeing it became a trending topic where it shows that Enoshima gave a peck on Yuta's cheek, and as the assistant sees it as well, he could not help but smile a bit, seeing that Enoshima appeared to be enjoying it, but the manager is starting to panic as he also value his talents' image and well-being, and his assistant had to calm him down.

"Manager, calm down..."

"How can I...?"

"They're just pictures..."

"And they're real! What was she thinking?"

"So what if she kissed that boy? It doesn't mean anything..."

"For me it is!"

"Now, now..."

"Imagine the gossips...the intrigues..."

The manager is worried that gossips and intrigues might affect Enoshima's image if the topic gets blown out of proportions, as the trend shows that there is a possible affair between her and Yuta, and the idea of a 16-year old model dating a boy three years younger than her might be used to ruin her modelling career, yet the assistant assured that it won't affect her as he sees nothing wrong if the two teens are in a relationship, given that Enoshima and Yuta appeared to be quite compatible.

But still the manager could not help but feel worried, and as he attempts to contact Enoshima via cellphone, his assistant tells him not to, as he believes that nothing good would happen if he argue with her because of that trending topic.

"Look, there is no need for that..."

"But..."

"If they are dating...then we should let them be."

"Still..."

"I am sure she can handle them. What they did is not scandalous."

"..."

"They'll be fine."

"..."

The manager reluctantly did as told, yet his assistant assured that the rumors will remain a rumor and that only Enoshima can address it at the proper forum. He even told the manager that he sees no malice in her giving Yuta a kiss, believing it was just a friendly-type, and told the manager that everyone is free to interpret it as no one can tell what the meaning is behind the kiss, but the manager wondered if Yuta is trying to woo Enoshima after helping her fend off the make model a few weeks back.

His assistant asked him why he thinks that way, which he said Yuta is said to be seen hanging out with her, but the assistant said that there is nothing wrong if Yuta and Asahina are hanging out since they enjoy each others' company.

"Everyone is like that nowadays..."

"But..."

"After all, they are teenagers."

"..."

"Just relax..they're just rumors."

"...fine..."

"That's the spirit, manager..."

"..."

The manager sighed and decided to let the two teens alone for now and hoped that the trending news woukd not escalate into a full-blown scandal.

-x-

The scene shifts at Kenichiro's dojo, where he and Ohgami are quite surprised to see Asahina bringing Naegi along and there Asahina requested that they help Naegi get into shape so that he could work on his stamina and develop an ATHLETIC physique, which Naegi tries to disuade Asahina as he thinks she wants him to learn martial arts but she assured that he is here to help hone is body so that he won't have to go to the gym.

"Trust me, Naegi-kun..."

"Um..."

"You'll benefit a lot from this."

"Really...?"

"Yup!"

"Still...this dojo is out of place for me..."

"Of course not!"

"..."

Kenichiro glanced at Naegi and sees that Asahina has a point and tells him not to worry and he will teach him how to hone his body without much physicality, which Naegi blinked his eyes in amazement and relief.

"You need not worry."

"Huh?"

"I will teach you meditation so that you would learn how to hone your mind and body."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"If so...I guess I'll give it a try."

"Good. Let us begin."

"Okay."

As Kenichiro began teaching Naegi on meditation techniques, Asahina smiled seeing that she is helping her classmate, and right now she is unaware that her younger brother is becoming a trending topic where he is being linked to Enoshima, and she only kniws that he is going to try out doing a job as a part-time model.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Yuta is going on a trip, and neither he and Enoshima are aware that they are becoming a trending topic on the social media.

Naegi makes an appearance as he brought to Ohgami's dojo by Asahina to have him do some meditation techniques...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows Yuta spending his first minutes being a model, where he gets to be befriended...and earning ire...from other models...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	16. First Photoshoot (Continuation)

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the photoshoot arc continues and Yuta will get to try his luck in modeling, and while we're at it, this chapter will also show what the arc does and how it affects other people involved with Yuta and Enoshima.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 16: Saisho no shashin satsuei_**

Several minutes after getting off the train station, Yuta and Enoshima arrived at the photo studio where the well-famous editor of a popular sports magazine, whom Yuta and Enoshima met at the convention center in Shizuoka two weeks ago, greeted them, and it turns out that he met Enoshima before and are somewhat of an acquaintance and the two greeted each other, and is pleased that she and Yuta have accepted his offer to do a photoshoot for his magazine, and then glanced at the 13-year old boy, looking at him from head to toe, observing him as he felt that Yuta would be a WILD CARD and there is a possibility that he may be a hit among female fashion fans in Tokyo and Shibuya.

Yuta sweat-dropped as the magazine editor continued to observe him until the magazine editor asks what is his RELATIONSHIP with Enoshima, which Yuta told him that he is a friend if hers, and this made him curious as he never thought that a younger boy like Yuta would be friends with Enoshima, yet after checking his credentials, as well as asking Enoshima about him, the editor decided to give Yuta a shot, and tells him that if the reception is positive, he would recommend Yuta to his colleagues within the magazine industry, which surprised the younger boy.

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"Um..."

"Relax...if the reception us good, then that means you would be a sought after model..."

"Um...you see..."

"Oh, no need to be humble...I know you are a good boy...especially when you defended Ms. Enoshima from that arrogant model back at Shizuoka."

"Um...thanks..."

"Okay then..."

Impressed at Yuta's humble attitude, the editor then led the two teens inside the photo studio, where the wardrobe manager gave Yuta the wardrobes to be used for the photoshoot and led him to a dressing room, and as Naegi is inside, he took off his clothes and glanced at the clothes he is assigned to wear, not sure which one to use, until Enoshima came on and surveyed the clothes, much to his surprise since he is only wearing a brief, and but she said not to mind her as she gave him the first clothes to be used for the photoshoot.

"Hear...try these on."

"Huh? Aren't these...?"

"Yup...they're the ones."

"They looked...stylish."

"Of course...I can tell. I am a fashion diva, right?"

"Looked so ordinary to me."

"Trust me, you look good. Let's go."

"Fine."

Yuta puts it on, which is a casual clothing and she glanced at him and saw that this could be a good start and led him to the photo room where the photographer is waiting and Enoshima told the magazine editor that Yuta is ready, and the editor saw the 13-year old boy wearing the clothes and smiled, seeing that he is right that Yuta could be a surprise hit, and motions the younger boy to take place at the stage. He gave him some specific instructions which Yuta nodded, and after that, the editor told the younger boy to take his place as the photographer gets ready and the photoshoot commences.

"Okay, Yuta-kun..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

After that, they took another short break, and this time Yuta is told to try another set of clothing, which he did, consisting of summer-style get-up, and now he is standing on the stage and the next part of the photoshoot commences.

"Okay, Yuta-kun..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

Yuta did as instructed and the photoshoot went well without problems, and the magazine editor is pleased that things are going so well without problems, and Enoshima told him that Yuta originally did not want to do this but she is able to convince him saying that he has nothing to be worried about and that he can earn money on a part-time basis.

The editor nodded as he sees that Yuta could charm female fans everywhere despite his rather short height (Enoshima is 5'7.5 while Yuta is 5'6), and yet he could not help but become curious and asks her how she saw potential in Yuta despite him looking quite plain and resembling a middle school student, pointing out that other managers would not notice him seeing that Yuta is quite ordinary and would not warrant in giving him a chance, but Enoshima told him that she sent Yuta's picture to her manager and convinced her manager to give him and chance, and the rest is history and led to their current photoshoot which is right now.

"Really, Junko?"

"Yup!"

"Hmm..."

"Yes...?"

"Just for curiosity's sake…how do you meet this Yuta?"

"Well…we just BUMPED into each other…"

"Really?"

"Of course..."

Enoshima smiled as the sports magazine editor is impressed, and both watched on as the photoshoot continue.

-x-

The scene shifts at the his office where Enoshoma's manager is sipping coffee, as he wondered how things are going at the photo studio, worried that the trending pictures are being spread all over the social media sites, and the netizens would make a big deal out of it. He hoped that things would die down and that his talent and Yuta won't be subjected to baseless intrigues.

His assistant assured to him that everything will be okay, and that Enoshima can handle them given her popularity and charisma, not to mention being an idol among fashion fans, saying that those with malicious minds would make a big deal out of it, given how Enoshima behaved herself, things would be fine now that she and Yuta are in a middle of a photoshoot with a popular sports magazine brand, and the manager wondered if he did the right thing in putting Yuta under his wing.

"I wonder…did I do the right thing and put that boy under my wing…?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Junko recommended him to us…"

"Well…"

"He may be in middle school but he sure looked quite athletic…maybe that's why the sports magazine editor wanted that boy to pose for his magazine…"

"You think so?"

"And…"

The assistant said that Yuta appeared to be a good boy given that he is in middle school at age 13, and given that the sports magazine editor invited him to pose for his magazine, Yuta may become a surprise hit, which Enoshima's manager seemed to doubt it yet his assistant said that it would be nice if he stays optimistic, saying that right now there has been no word yet of any bad attitude from Yuta.

"I'm sure that Junko knows what he is doing."

"…"

"You need not worry. We all heard how Yuta defended Junko from that bully of a model at Shizuoka."

"Still…we do not know much about that kid…"

"Let's be positive. I'm sure something good is bound to happen…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"…"

By then, his cellphone rang and Enoshima's manager answered it, as the caller turn out to be his INFORMER, and there he told Enoshima's manager that the photoshoot is going smoothly and that the sports magazine editor appeared pleased that Yuta is doing well, and that the pictures taken appeared to have a good impression, as Yuta appeared to be a perfect model for sports apparel, and predicted that the upcoming issue of the magazine might sell a lot by next month.

Enoshima's manager stared in surprise at hearing this and asks if he is sure about what he said, as he did not expect that Yuta would make a good impression given the social media buzz is at its peak about Yuta and Enoshima.

"Are you sure?"

"That's right."

"That Yuta…is he…?"

"That's what I think…"

"Seriously?"

"No doubt about it."

"You should thank your talent for introducing Yuta to you…your reputation will be credited."

"…"

The manager's assistant listens on, and is pleased that things are going well and mentally credited Enoshima for bringing in someone like Yuta here and feels that their modeling agency would receive a commendation should Yuta become a surprise hit, and hoped that things would go well and overlap the intrigues that is currently being spread via the internet.

-x-

The scene shifts back at the photo studio, where Yuta is currently posing, wearing another popular sports apparel, and he looked quite good despite being a bit shorter than Enoshima, as he looked like a young athlete, where he is wearing a basketball uniform holding a basketball and the photographer gave Yuta a lot of instructions on what to do.

"Okay, Yuta-kun..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

After several minutes, the first photoshoot session ended, and Yuta mentally sighed as he is given a break, and as he got off the stage, the sports magazine editor complimented the 13-year old boy for being a professional, behaving well and not give the photographer a hard time, and said that he is glad to have met him and predicted that the magazine would sell within next month which Yuta humbly said that it is nothing.

The sports magazine editor chuckled seeing how humble Yuta is and said that he feels that he is glad to found him and said that if the magazine sells very well he would invite Yuta to another photoshoot which the younger boy said it would depend on his schedule as he would resume classes next month, which the sports magazine editor said he can arrange a schedule for him.

"Okay…just text me your school schedule and I will arrange the photoshoot schedule."

"Really?"

"Yes. Leave it to me."

"Um…"

"You need not worry, boy."

"Okay."

"That's the spirit."

"…"

By then, Enoshima came, wearing a two-piece bikini in which it was her turn have a photoshoot and Yuta blushed at seeing her sexiness, and Enoshima smiled saying that being in a bikini is also sports-related, and there the sports magazine editor told Yuta that later he will pose along with Enoshima, which made Yuta blush deeper, and the sports magazine editor chuckled, saying that he has nothing to be ashamed of since he knows that Yuta is a good boy and that he is lucky to pose with a beautiful model like Enoshima.

"Ha-ha…you sure are a shy boy."

"Um…"

"You should feel blessed…having a contact like Ms. Enoshima…"

"…"

"And it would be an honor to pose with a popular model like her."

"Uh…yeah…"

"Well then, the next photoshoot will commence in 20 minutes."

"…"

-x-

At the dojo, Kenichiro had just finished teaching Naegi some meditation techniques, and the Luckster sighed in relief as the session ended, as Kenichiro's training was quite tiresome. Kenichiro told Naegi that while it would be difficult at first, he assured the Luckster that inntje long run he would benefit a lot from learning the various meditation techniques.

As Naegi nodded, the scene shifts at the other side where Asahina had just finished her own meditation techniques, and decided to check her smartphone to check out the latest news on social media, and upon checking her Instagram, she shrieked a bit which caught Ohgami's attention and the SHSL Fighter asks Asahina what is wrong, and there Asahina told Ohgami the reason why she freaked out, her face filled with surprise.

"What is wrong, Asahina?"

"It's…this…"

"Isn't that…?"

"My brother…"

"And Enoshima…wait…did she..?"

"The photo taken…it showed that she kissed my brother…"

"Hmm…"

"…"

Asahina showed to Ohgami the contents of her Instagram acclunt, where a trending news showed that Yuta is kissed by Enoshima on the cheek, with the caption insinuating that her younger brother and Enoshima are an ITEM, and Ohgami herself was a bit surprised at the trending news and studied the article carefully before making a comment.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Yuta gets to spend his first minutes posing for a sports-related magazine, and so far he is doing good and gets praised for being a behaved model.

Looks like Yuta and Enoshima's secret dating may be compromised after Asahina and Ohgami learned of the leaked photos on the social media site. Will she find out that her younger brother is actually dating Enoshima?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Yuta will once again get in to trouble…while in the midst of a photoshoot…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	17. Dealing With Detractors

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the photoshoot arc continues and Yuta will get to try his luck in modeling, and while we're at it, he and Enoshima are about to encounter trouble amid the photoshooting session.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 17: Datsuryoku-sha o atsukau**_

At the dojo, Kenichiro had just finished teaching Naegi some meditation techniques, and the Luckster sighed in relief as the session ended, as Kenichiro's training was quite tiresome. Kenichiro told Naegi that while it would be difficult at first, he assured the Luckster that inntje long run he would benefit a lot from learning the various meditation techniques.

As Naegi nodded, the scene shifts at the other side where Asahina had just finished her own meditation techniques, and decided to check her smartphone to check out the latest news on social media, and upon checking her Instagram, she shrieked a bit which caught Ohgami's attention and the SHSL Fighter asks Asahina what is wrong, and there Asahina told Ohgami the reason why she freaked out, her face filled with surprise.

"What is wrong, Asahina?"

"It's…this…"

"Isn't that…?"

"My brother…"

"And Enoshima…wait…did she..?"

"The photo taken…it showed that she kissed my brother…"

"Hmm…"

"…"

Asahina showed to Ohgami the contents of her Instagram account, where a trending news showed that Yuta is kissed by Enoshima on the cheek, with the caption insinuating that her younger brother and Enoshima are an ITEM, and Ohgami herself was a bit surprised at the trending news and studied the article carefully before making a comment.

Ohgami glanced at the picture and the caption, and as Asahina stood with worry, the SHSL Martial Artist then tells her not to worry, as she believed that it was just a friendly kiss and netizens are just over-reacting and are trivializing the topic while at the same time she believe that Yuta and Enoshima are just friends and nothing more, and she told Asahina that it would be safe not to confront Yuta about the issue since the ones uploading the trending news are just making things up to stir controversy.

"You should not confront your brother over something like this."

"Eh? But..."

"I believe this is just a freindly kiss. It does not mean anything."

"Really?"

"That is what I think. The netizens who uploaded this are having assumed impressions. And if your brother and Enoshima are in a relationship...if that isnthe case...there is nothing wrong about it as long as they carry themselves well and not scandalize their actions."

"Uh...but...my brother...he might get caught in a controversy or something..."

"Let us have faith in them."

"..."

Asahina was still feeling uneasy as she cared about her younger brother so much as she wants to protect him from any form of unjust controversy, yet Ohgami said that she is sure that the media frenzy will die down as they have nothing against Yuta since he is not a celebrity of sorts, and Asahina slowly and reluctantly relented, and finally calmed down, and the scene shows that Naegi is undergoing another round of meditation, and Asahina decided to help out, and tells Naegi that another training is about to commence, much to the Luckster's disbelief.

"Naegi-kun!"

"Huh?"

"You looked like you needed help!"

"Well..."

"I'm going to teach you more meditation techniques!"

"EEEEHHH?"

"Follow my lead!"

"Oh man...!"

-x-

The scene shifts at the photo studio where the photoshoot is still in session, As Enoshima is currently doing a photoshoot and is dressed in a trending but sexy outfit, and the photographer is pleased that his work is easy as she is following his instructions and tells Enoshima which angles she should pose and she did so without problems.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

Yuta watches on as Enoshima is being pictured by the photographer, and seeing her wearing sexy but stylish clothes, he finds himself attracted to her even more, and the magazine editor noticed it and approached Yuta, asking him if he finds himself attracted to her, and the 13-year old boy blushed and admitted that he is attracted to her, but made sure to keep his relationship with Enoshima a secret as he promised her to.

"So, Yuta..."

"Yes...?"

"Like her...?"

"Um..."

"You seem to have your eyes on her...you find her attractive, huh?"

"Well...yes...she is attractive..."

"Planning on wooing her?"

"Um..."

By then the photoshoot ended and Enoshima approached them and said that things are going great, and she asks the magazine editor if he is pleased with how it turn out after Yuta did a photoshoot, and the magazine editor said that he is pleased and believe that the upcoming issue would surely draw more readers, and said that he is going to have her and Yuta pose for the summer edition, which Yuta wondered what it means.

Enoshima, on the other hand smirked as she would get to pose with Yuta, guesing where this would lead to, and glanced at the younger boy, who is blushing as he never thought that he would get to pose with her in front of the cameras and he mentally wondered if this would be seen by other people once the magazine would be released in a few weeks from now.

However, what Yuta did not know is that there are other models who are insecure towards Enoshima, as they were jealous at how popular she is and that other magazine editors are fawning over her. Moreover, they are even pissed that the editor of the famous sports magazine is giving more attention towards Yuta, and sees the 13-year old boy as a mere eyesore and not deserving such attention, and they resented Enoshima for bringing Yuta here.

"That Enoshima...she really is a bitch!"

"Yeah...as usual, she stole our "thunder"..."

"I bet she's the photo studio manager's favorite pet..."

"That's what I think..."

"And think about this...that Enoshima brought a boy with her...and even the sports magazine publisher chose him to be her partner in that photoshoot!"

"What does he see in that brat? He's just an average kid!"

"He does look good..."

"So what? He's a tan-skinned brat that has no place in our modeling society!"

As the rival models could only grit in envy, the girls stared wide-eyed as the sports magazine editor told Yuta and Enoshima that they will pose together for the sports section of his magazine in 10 minutes and Enoshima grinned while flashing a THUMB'S UP gesture while Yuta just nodded, and both teens went to their respective dressing rooms to prepare, and the rival models were so pissed with envy that they want to lash out at them.

-x-

Inside the dressing room, Yuta is only in his shorts and he is blushing as moments ago he was told that he will be posing with Enoshima in their swimsuits, with Enoshima in a bikini while he is going to wear a speedo, and he sighed as he is worried that his friends at middle school would tease him for having the HONOR of posing with the popular Enoshima.

However, his trail of thoughts was interrupted when the female rival models came in, and he can tell that the atmosphere is not good seeing that they are glaring at him, and there the female models began to harass Yuta, as they made it clear that they do not like him and even accused him of stealing their THUNDER as well as branding him both an embarrassment and an eyesore, yet Yuta remained silent as he opted not to react seeing that they want to provoke him.

"Look here, you brown-skinned brat!"

"Who do you think you are?"

"You think you're a big shot here?"

"You should know your place and not strut around here!"

"We own this place...not you!"

"You're just an eyesore that do not belong here!"

"So you better get lost and not come back!"

"And we mean we don't want to see your FUCKING face!"

The rival models noticed that Yuta is not reacting, which slowly tick them off and began to jab their fingers at his chest to provoke him, yet he did not respond until he tells them that they are acting in an unprofessional way, saying that their baseless jealousy would land them in trouble, and the female models felt repulsed at being told off by a mere INSECT.

"What was that?"

"You brown-skinned brat!"

"You dare have the nerve to talk back at us?"

"So you're letting this event get to your head!"

"I should be telling you that! I did not do anything to you, yet you girls are confronting me because Enoshima-chan brought me here to do a tryout. I came with her and do a try out because she said I can earn money. I never even met you, so why are you trying to intimidate me?"

"Why you...!"

"So you now talk big and act high and mighty?"

"What a rude brat!"

The rival models felt insulted at being told off by Yuta, and they could not accept that they were told off by what they deem as a WANNABEE COPYCAT of an aspiring model, and one of them slapped the boy as the others began to verbally degrade him.

"You little piece of shit!"

"You got the nerve to say that in front of our faces!"

"Stupid brown-skinned brat!"

"Go home and masturbate! That's where you're good at!"

"Get out of here! You don't belong here!"

"We ought to break your balls, you bullshit!"

"Leave! You are not worthy of being a model! Go home and masturbate along with your mother!"

"Yeah!"

As a sign of arrogance and conceit, one of the models grabbed a can of coke and poured it on his head, and Yuta almost gave in but held on, as he is being provoked, yet, he is about to retaliate, getting up and clenched his fist, ready to lash out, but then Enoshima showed up, having seen what the rival models did and placed her hands on Yuta's shoulders and urged him to calm down, saying that the rival models are not worth the bother.

"Yuta."

"Enoshima-chan..."

"Keep your cool."

"But...they..."

"I saw it. Don't stoop on their level."

"Eh...?"

"They intend to provoke you so that they can have an alibi and make it appear that you harrassed them. Don't give in. Just stay calm."

"..."

As the rival models stared at Enoshima with pure malice, the SHSL Fashion Diva stared at the rival models and called them a group of childish, jealous idiots who only think of themselves as VAIN VULTURES having no VAGINAS, which the rival models stared in shock and disbelief.

Enoshima grinned as she repeated what she said, saying that the three V's fit them perfectly because they were insecure over someone who only want to try modeling just to earn money in an honest way and never let it get to his head, and told the rival models that they are idiots who think that they own the fashion industry and thinks that newbies are no more than fleas who are not worth their time.

This irked the models, and even the models' manager came to his talents' defense and said that Yuta is no more than an eyesore just like Enoshima, saying that she is noticed by the fashion fans just because she has a PAIR OF BIG KNOCKERS, but Enoshima grinned, saying that at least her body is NATURAL, whereas his talents underwent SURGERY which they have BREAST IMPLANTS and ENHANCEMENTS, and that is why they got in.

This, of course, shocked the rival manager.

"Wh...what did you...?"

"You heard me."

"Huh...?"

"Your BEAUTIES are actually flat-chested bitches...and to get in, those bitches of yours underwent cosmetic surgery...put some SILICON and poof...their boobs got big...and that is why the fashion fools got fooled into thinking that they have the ASSETS..."

"..."

"Unfortunately...what your talents did realize is that their IMPLANTS are temporary and had to undergo periodic maintenance to maintain their boob size...otherwise their chests would shrink back to normal. Surely you're aware of that..."

"!"

"Am I right...?"

Yuta stared wide-eyed at hearing this, and saw the rival models blushed in shock and shame, covering their chests with their arms, and the younger boy stared in shock, seeing that Enoshima is telling the truth, as the rival models squealed in shock that their SECRETS have been exposed, and the rival manager is at loss of words, and Enoshima then told the rival manager who is the real McCoy now, as she said that the secret is out and asks him who now is the REAL and who is the FAKE, which the rival manager is too shocked to respond.

"Since you said that I only have BIG KNOCKERS...yes...I have them...and they are natural."

"..."

"But your talents...what do they have?"

"..."

"Before you say things like FAKE in my face, you should think about what you have before you flaunt around."

"..."

"And lastly you better stop picking on Yuta-kun...he did nothing to you and yet you guys are picking on him because you think he is a big shot here since he is not."

"..."

"So you better think twice about belittling others since your talents have nothing NATURAL on their bodies."

Yuta can only watch in silence as he had just witnessed a tense atmospheric scene, as he never thought that the fashion industry would be this DARK, and yet he opted to keep quiet about it since it is none of his business and that the rival models brought it on themselves because of them picking on him and that Enoshima came to his defense.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Yuta gets to spend his first minutes getting ready in posing for a sports-related magazine, but they are in a situation where he is confronted by jealous fashion models who think he is a stuck-up like Enoshima.

Moreover, Yuta is being provoked, to the point where physical confrontation is imminent. Will Yuta be able to contain himself?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

See next chapter whether Yuta would raise a hand to defend himself and Enoshima, which might cost him his first-ever part-time job...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	18. Keeping Cool

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the photoshoot arc continues as Yuta is embroiled in a feud between Enoshima and the rival models. Read on to see how he would handle it and what to do if he gets dragged in on the mess.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 17: Reisei-sa o Tamotsu_**

The scene shifts at Kenichiro's dojo, where Asahina stared at the skies as she felt a vague premonition, and wondered what it is, as she felt that something bad has happened, and Yuta came to her mind and felt a bit worried, and is considering in checking on him when Ohgami noticed her distress and asks her what is bothering her, sensing that she is worried over something.

Asahina then told Ohgami what is distressing her and the SHSL Fighther calmed her down, telling her that Yuta will be fine since Enoshima is with him and she is sure that Yuta is in good hands and that nothing bad would happen to him, which Asahina felt a bit calm yet she still worry over him given that Enoshima is a famous model and certain groups, such as the Japanese paparazzi, might target him because of her, which Ohgami assured that something like thay would not happen.

"You do not have to worry. I am sure your brother will be fine."

"Really, Sakura-chan...?"

"Yes."

"..."

"He may be 13, but he do know how to take care of himself. Plus Enoshima is with him so I am sure she would not let anything bad befall him."

"..."

"Have faith in them."

"I...guess..."

Ohgami's words slowly put Asahina at ease and this made her feel a bit better and decided to resume their training and they checked on Naegi, seeing that he is partially making some progress in improving his stamina, and there Asahina told Naegi that he will be doing some laps, and the SHSL Luckster stared in disbelief, as he did not want to do something so PHYSICAL.

"Okay, Naegi-kun...you'll be doing some laps!"

"Eh...?"

"Yup...that will increase your stamina!"

"No way..."

"Believe me...it will benefit you!"

"Oh man..."

"Let's start!"

"Maybe I should have gone to Maizono's house..."

-x-

At the photostudio, the studio manager and the sports magazine editor are discussing about what kind if shots are to be used once Yuta and Enoshima are ready, and the studio manager brought some prototype pictures that are to be presented, and there the two men began discussing about how to make the pictures look presentable so as to entice magazine readers and fashion fans to become interested and patronize the products.

The photographer glanced at the prototype pictures and got an idea, and he gave his vocal input to the two men which they appeared to be receptive to the photographer's suggestion, seeing that it could work given Enoshoma's beauty and charisma and Yuta's cute and child-like presence.

"Hmm..."

"So what do you think...?"

"It could work..."

"Perhaps...given Enoshima's beauty...and that boy's...well...you know..."

"Yeah...he maybe 13...and though a bit shorter that her...his appeal and charm might work..."

"Very well. We should discuss this with those two.

"Okay. Asahina is at the dressing room. Let's talk to him."

"Good. Let's go."

The three men came to an agreement and they decided to head to the dressing room to tell Yuta on what he should do, unaware of the situation that the 13-year old boy is currently in.

-x-

Inside the dressing room, Yuta is forced to watch the tense confrontation between Enoshima and the rival models and their manager, as they are pissed at being told off, as well as the SHSL Fashion Diva telling them to leave Yuta alone, reasoning that he is innocent in all this, thus they have no right intimidating the younger boy to leave due to their insecurity.

One of the models was pissed seeing that Yuta just stood there and not doing anything, and berated him for being a brat and nothing else, which forced him to answer back and told her that he would not waste time arguing with them over something so shallow. This pissed the models, believing him to be very conceited when in reality Yuta is not.

One of the models poked her finger at his chest with a bit force, which was a bit painful yet he stood his ground and told her to leave at once, saying he is not here to look for a fight, and the model jabbed her finger on his chest again with a little bit of more force, and a small swell began to manifest on his chest, and Yuta clenched his fist as he is slowly being provoked yet he held on, and the model began to taunt him yet he remained silent for now.

"Look here, you brown-skinned brat!"

"..."

"Who do you think you are?"

"..."

"Just because that Enoshima-bitch brought you here, you think you're a big shot now?"

"..."

"You're just an eyesore that do not belong here!"

"..."

"So you better get lost and not come back!"

"..."

"And we mean we don't want to see your FUCKING face!"

As a sign of arrogance and conceit, one of the models grabbed a can of coke and poured it on his head, and Yuta almost gave in but held on, as he is being provoked, yet, he is about to retaliate, getting up and clenched his fist, ready to lash out, but then Enoshima showed up, having seen what the rival models did and placed her hands on Yuta's shoulders and urged him to calm down, saying that the rival models are not worth the bother.

"Yuta."

"Enoshima-chan..."

"Keep your cool."

"But...they..."

"I saw it. Don't stoop on their level."

"Eh...?"

"They intend to provoke you so that they can have an alibi and make it appear that you harrassed them. Don't give in. Just stay calm."

"..."

As the rival models stared at Enoshima with pure malice, the SHSL Fashion Diva stared at the rival models and called them a group of childish, jealous idiots who only think of themselves as VAIN VULTURES having no VAGINAS, which the rival models stared in shock and disbelief.

Enoshima grinned as she repeated what she said, saying that the three V's fit them perfectly because they were insecure over someone who only want to try modeling just to earn money in an honest way and never let it get to his head, and told the rival models that they are idiots who think that they own the fashion industry and thinks that newbies are no more than fleas who are not worth their time.

This irked the models, and even the models' manager came to his talents' defense and said that Yuta is no more than an eyesore just like Enoshima, saying that she is noticed by the fashion fans just because she has a PAIR OF BIG KNOCKERS, but Enoshima grinned, saying that at least her body is NATURAL, whereas his talents underwent SURGERY which they have BREAST IMPLANTS and ENHANCEMENTS, and that is why they got in.

This, of course, shocked the rival manager.

"Wh...what did you...?"

"You heard me."

"Huh...?"

"Your BEAUTIES are actually flat-chested bitches...and to get in, those bitches of yours underwent cosmetic surgery...put some SILICON and poof...their boobs got big...and that is why the fashion fools got fooled into thinking that they have the ASSETS..."

"..."

"Unfortunately...what your talents did realize is that their IMPLANTS are temporary and had to undergo periodic maintenance to maintain their boob size...otherwise their chests would shrink back to normal. Surely you're aware of that..."

"!"

"Am I right...?"

Yuta stared wide-eyed at hearing this, and saw the rival models blushed in shock and shame, covering their chests with their arms, and the younger boy stared in shock, seeing that Enoshima is telling the truth, as the rival models squealed in shock that their SECRETS have been exposed, and the rival manager is at loss of words, and Enoshima then told the rival manager who is the real McCoy now, as she said that the secret is out and asks him who now is the REAL and who is the FAKE, which the rival manager is too shocked to respond.

"Since you said that I only have BIG KNOCKERS...yes...I have them...and they are natural."

"..."

"But your talents...what do they have?"

"..."

"Before you say things like FAKE in my face, you should think about what you have before you flaunt around."

"..."

"And lastly you better stop picking on Yuta-kun...he did nothing to you and yet you guys are picking on him because you think he is a big shot here since he is not."

"..."

"So you better think twice about belittling others since your talents have nothing NATURAL on their bodies."

Yuta can only watch in silence as he had just witnessed a tense atmospheric scene, as he never thought that the fashion industry would be this DARK, and yet he opted to keep quiet about it since it is none of his business and that the rival models brought it on themselves because of them picking on him and that Enoshima came to his defense.

Though the models were pissed, they instead blamed Yuta for this OUTRAGE, and as one of the models jabbed her finger on his chest, the other slapped him on the face, which caught him by surprise, and the third model began to pull him by his hair, and this prompted Yuta to retaliate, and shoved the model back, causing her to collide with her fellow models.

Enoshima held Yuta and told him to calm down, saying that they are not worth it, but Yuta was on the verge of losing his cool, stating that the rival models are abusing and that he has been holding back but they are going too far, and he will have to fight back to defend himself, and Enoshima told the rival models to take a hike, saying that they are not acting like midels but muggers who picked on someone who has no grudge against them.

This pissed the rival models and told her and Yuta that they are plagues that should be removed from this industry and that neither Enoshima and Yuta have any place here, and even one of the models began insulting Yuta and insinuated that Yuta is like a some DARK-SKINNED foreigner who struts around and causing mayhem, comparing him to model Naomi Campbell.

"Yeah...you're justna teenage troublemaker!"

"Just like that foreign wench!"

"That's right...Naomi Campbell is like that!"

"You're comparable to her!"

"A dark-skinned asshole!"

"You should be born in Africa!"

"Maybe in Jamaica or Haiti!"

"It would be great if you die in a hate crime!"

But the rival models' tirade came to a stop, as the studio manager and the sports magazine editor appeared, having witnessed everything and what they PHYSICALLY did to Yuta, and the two men are not only displeased, they are also disappointed and pissed at what they said to Yuta, and the studio manager told the rival manager that he and his talents are blacklisted in this studio and the contract null and void, which caused the rival models to stare in shock.

The rival manager tried to plead with the studio manager, but failed, as the studio manager reiterated that he does not tolerate unprofessionalism and what they did to Yuta is unacceptable, and made the rival manager choose: accept the blacklisting or have Yuta file charges against the models for physical assault, oral defamation and unjust vexation.

The studio manager said that if Yuta chooses the latter, the rival models would land in a heap of trouble, such as losing endorsements, facing public scandal, and even land in jail and their records as models would be tarnished, and the studio manager told the rival manager to choose if he cares about his talents so much.

"So then..."

"Uh..."

"What will it be?"

"Well..."

"Accept the blacklisting...or receieve a criminal record?"

"Please...give us a chance..."

"Sorry...out of the question...after what you and your talents did to that boy...you and your talents are fortunate that he did not retaliate. Now if you choose to leave at once...everything will be forgotten...unless you want to give that boy a reason to file charges against you. After all...he is a minor...and being 13 years old..."

"!"

The rival manager is fidgeting with worry, and knelt down as he begged to Yuta for forgiveness, but the younger boy just looked away and told him and his models to leave, or else he would call the police and have the models arrested.

The rival managers and his models were terrified, and they all leave at once, and the tension slowly subsided, and the studio manager called his assistant and asks for an icebag seeing the slight swelling on Yuta's cheek, while the sports magazine editor comforted Yuta, apologizing for what happened and encouraged the younger boy to file charges against the models, stating that the models' actions are uncalled for.

Enoshima watches on seeing that Yuta just sat on the chair, staring at the floor, and there he told the sports magazine editor that he opted not to as he does not want his family to get dragged in, and he would rather move on than dwelling over what hapoened moments ago. Enoshima then gently hugged Yuta and apologized, saying that she was the models' target yet they targeted him because of he is acquainted to her, which Yuta said it is nothing.

"Sorry, Yuta-kun..."

"..."

"It's my fault..."

"Eh?"

"They were targeting me...and yet they dragged you because of me..."

"No...it's fine."

"I'll make it up to you..."

"It's okay, Enoshima-chan..."

As the assistant came with the icebag, Enoshima gave it to Yuta to nurse the slap on his cheek, and the studio manager checked on the time, seeing that it is 12:06, and suggested that Yuta have his photoshoot moved at a later time within the day so as to cool off after what happened, which the sports magazine editor and Enoshima agreed, and Yuta nodded in reply.

Moreover, it was lunchtime, so the studio manager decided to order lunch and he will shoulder the expenses so as to make up for what happened.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Yuta almost gave in to being provoked by the unruly fashion models, but he is saved by the studio manager and the magazine editor, where they blacklisted the rude models and apologized to Yuta for what happened.

Looks like Yuta and Enoshima's situation may be a mixed blessing, as the studio manager and magazoine editor are willing to compensate Yuta for what happened, and it might work in the younger boy's favor.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Yuta and Enoshima are alone…and may get a bit…intimate…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	19. Passionate Comfort

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the photoshoot arc continues as it shows the aftermath where Yuta got embroiled in a feud between Enoshima and the rival models.

Read on to see how he would handle it and what to do as Enoshima attempts to cheer him up after what happened...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 19: Jōnetsu-tekina_** ** _kaiteki-sa_**

As the disgruntled models and their arrogant manager left the photo studio, the scene shifts inside the dressing room where the assistant came with an icebag, in which Enoshima gave it to Yuta to nurse the slap on his cheek, and the studio manager checked on the time, seeing that it is 12:06, and suggested that Yuta have his photoshoot moved at a later time within the day so as to cool off after what happened, which the sports magazine editor and Enoshima agreed, and Yuta nodded in reply.

Moreover, it was lunchtime, so the studio manager decided to order lunch and he will shoulder the expenses so as to make up for what happened. Yuta tried to decline seeing that there is no need for going that far, but the sports magazine editor insisted that he would do it, reasoning that he felt responsible for what happened as he did not expect that the disgruntled models would harass Yuta because they were jealous at Enoshima and took their frustration out on the 13-year old boy.

The studio manager agreed and told Yuta that they will see to it that the boy would experience his first photoshoot and make it a memorable one, but then he asks Yuta if he is sure about not wanting to file charges against the disgruntled models, which the younger boy nodded, saying he does not want to waste time on them.

"Are you sure, kid?"

"Yeah."

"But they..."

"I jjst want to get this over with. I don't want my family to find out about this or they'll make a big fuss over it."

"I see..."

"So it's fine."

"Very well then."

"..."

Seeing that this is Yuta's decision, the two adults decided to leave him and Enoshima alone so as to make preparations to order lunch at a nearby restaurant, and as the two teens are left alone, Yuta held the ice bag and apply it on his left cheek, and there Enoshima placed a hand on her shoulder and apologized for what happened minutes ago.

"Sorry, Yuta-kun..."

"..."

"It's my fault..."

"Eh?"

"They were targeting me...and yet they dragged you because of me..."

"No...it's fine."

"I'll make it up to you..."

"It's okay, Enoshima-chan..."

At the reception area, the studio manager is talking to the restaurant receptionist on his smartphone and told him the food he wanted to order, in which he got the order he wanted and instructed the receptionist on where to deliver and is told that the delivery will arrive in 25 to 30 minutes, which the studio manager said it is fine.

"...and your order will arrive in 25 to 30 minutes."

"Okay, that's fine."

"Is there anything else you like to order?"

"No, nothing else."

"Very well. Our delivery boy will be there in 25 to 30 minutes."

"Good. We'll be waiting."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome."

Meanwhile, Enoshima continue to talk to Yuta to help him forget what happened earlier, and she noted that the swelling on his cheek has subsided, and she gently hugged him as she said that the models will get a karma for their arrogance and told him that he should move on after all that has happened, which he nodded, and as she is poised to leave the dressing room, Yuta turn around to see the sports clothes laid on the couch, and thinking that she has left, he slowly took off his clothes as he thought of trying them out, not realizing that Enoshima is still here.

She smirked as she get to see him naked again and sneaked behind him as she watches him glance at the fashion clothes, sneaking glances at his SHAVED penis, and as Yuta turn around, she greeted him with a kiss on the lips, which he blushed deeply as he is naked before her yet she is in her two-piece bikini. She smiled and said that he is surely moving on but told him that the photoshoot would likely take place after lunch.

She noted that he is blushing and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and told him to loosen up a bit which he said he is unsure given the situation they are in right now, but she told him not to mind her, and told him to relax a bit and cherish the free time they have at the moment.

"Yuta~a..."

"Uh..."

"You need to loosen up a bit...you just got into a fight...and you need to relax a little."

"Well..."

"Look at the bright side...those arrogant models won't harass you again."

"Really...?"

"Uh-huh."

"..."

Yuta blushed deeper as she is embracing him, and seeing her cute looks and smile, he unknowingly wrapped his arms around her waist as she gently kissed his cheek before kissing him on the lips, which he unknowingly followed suit as he is forced to match the movements of her lips moving, and as their lips slowly SYNCHRONIZE, Enoshima made her next move as her tongue began to move and clashed with his, which Yuta got suckered as his tongue began to move and meet with hers.

His heart started to beat a bit faster as her hand slowly caress his upper body, rubbing his chest before moving towards his stomach, rubbing his smooth skin. The scene shows that his penis reacted as it is starting to move a bit, and her fingers moved lower and began to gently PINCH and caress his organ, where it further moved as it started to harden and increase in size. Soon Yuta's penis reached FULL STRENGTH as it throbbed, pointing a bit upward.

As Enoshima deepened the kiss, Yuta unknowingly followed suit, and there she began to untie the strings of her bikini bra and dropped it, and as she embraced him, the kiss continued and Yuta was further aroused upon feeling her naked chest rubbing his, while his penis began to press the crotch area of her bikini panties, and Enoshima kissed him further, which caused the 13-year old boy to get seduced even more.

In his aroused state his body began to dictate his action as he started to kiss her neck in an innocent manner, and she tilted her head a bit to give him access, and the younger boy kissed her neck before moving his lips towards her chest, blushing upon seeing her breasts, and as her hand stroke his cheek, she goaded him and he began to take a nipple on his lips and began to suckle it, which soon harden as it aroused her much to her delight.

With Yuta suckling her nipple, his fingers began to caress and pinch her other nipple in a gentle manner, and this caused her to moan as pleasure surge her body, and she enjoyed it every moment of it as the pleasure continue.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Enoshima then resume in kissing him on the lips, and there her hand went downward and grasped his erection, which it throbbed harder and there she began to give him a PHALLIC MASSAGE and the rubbing further hardened his penis, feeling it throb harder and harder and Yuta moaned through the kiss as the pleasure increases and his body began to crave for more.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Wanting more, Enoshima then had Yuta slant against the wall as she crouches and began to take the younger boy's penis inside her mouth, and gently suckle him, her tongue exploring the HEAD and the underside of his shaft while her fingers caress his balls, and Yuta's body was SENSUALLY ABLAZED as the strong arousal surged his body, causing his hips to buck back and forth and she held his hands, causing him to moan in pleasure as his arms were restrained, and his hips moved back and forth while his penis throbbed harder as her lips moved back and forth while her tongue caressed the HEAD.

The 13-year old boy was pressing himself against the wall as the arousing sensation got stronger, which was MORE PLEASURABLE than the last time, and his penis throbbed very hard and he gritted his teeth as his body craved for more pleasure, and soon he began to moan in arousal as his penis got harder and harder as Enoshima continued to caress his organ using her lips and tongue.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"E-Enoshima-chan...ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh...s-so...g-good...ahh..."

"..."

-x-

At the streets, the disgruntled models and their manager are seen walking, and the four models were furious at the fact that they were blacklisted, and they blamed Enoshima and Yuta for their misfortunes, and they complained to their manager about this and they vowed to make her and Yuta pay for ruining their careers, stating that the two are mere BLACK EYES in the fashion industry and the two teens should be the ones who should be blacklisted.

"I swear…those two brats are gonna pay!"

"Yeah, we got blacklisted because of them!"

"And the asshole with the tan skin!"

"She's right…we ought to…"

"Manager!"

"You agree with us, right?"

"Yeah, you agree?"

"Of course, my beauties…"The manager somewhat agreed with his talents as he hated Enoshima for being a STUCK-UP, and Yuta for being a tan-skinned brat, but he noticed that they are in an open area and led his talents towards an alley and there he and his four talents discussed on how to cause a scandal that would make the two teens feel discouraged and quit the modeling world, and one of his talents suggested that they plant drugs so that Enoshima would be shamed, and Yuta would be labeled as an accomplice.

The other models and their manager listened and agreed on it and they all came to an agreement that they should frame Enoshima and Yuta, so that when the two are blacklisted, the four models would be called back to do the modeling at various magazines.

"Sounds good…"

"I like that…"

"We should do this ASAP…"

"Right…"

"Manager…you'll help us, right?"

"Well…?"

"Fine…but we should do this in secret."

"Okay!"

"We're game!"

"Then it's settled…"

The manager clapped his hands and said he will contact someone to help him in setting Enoshima and Yuta up, and the rest will be in place, and the four models were thrilled at the prospect of ruining the two teens' careers, feeling that they can get revenge on the two and steal their careers, which shows that the four disgruntled models are totally selfish and unprofessional.

However, before they could begin their schemes, someone appeared and began to beat up the manager, hitting him with punches and kicks, up to the point of fracturing both his arms and legs, which the manager screamed in pain, and this caused the four disgruntled models to become terrified as the attacker dropped the beat-up manager and shifted its gaze on the four, and the attacker is revealed to be **Mukuro Ikusaba**.

It is shown that Ikusaba secretly placed a micro-recording bug on Enoshima and listened to the confrontation earlier, and after hearing the four models' plan to frame Enoshima and Yuta, Ikusaba decided to take action and put a stop to their plans, and the four models were terrified at seeing Ikusaba's KILLER LOOK.

"Oh no…"

"What are you…?"

"What do you want?"

"Hey, look…isn't she…?"

"She looked like…Enoshima!"

"The bitch!"

"No…stay away!"

"AAIIIEEE!"Ikusaba said nothing as she proceeded to beat up the four models, as they are trapped and one by one she beat them up so badly, breaking their arms, legs and even bruised their faces up to the point of breaking their teeth, thus rendering their BEAUTY null and void. In other words, they became UGLY and would take some time to regain their modeling looks, and they screamed out in pain and horror while being punished by Ikusaba.

"AAAAIIIEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

"HHHEEELLLPPP!"

"GGGGAAAHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"KKKKYYYAAAAHHH!"

"WWWWAAAHHH!"

"NNNNOOO!"

After about three minutes, Ikusaba left, and the scene shifts at the alley where the four models were laid on the ground, beaten, bruised, and BLOODIED, as their arms and legs fractured, their faces bruised and swelling, and their teeth broken, thus they would become ineligible to do modeling for now, and in their state, they could not scream for help, and they can only moan while vainly tried to call for help, as they were too injured to move by themselves.

"Ooohhh…"

"Owww…"

"H-help…"

"Unnnhhh…"

"M-my…face…"

"…"

"M-mommy…"

"I'm…a…model…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Yuta gets a REWARD for keeping his cool as Enoshima COMFORTS him in a PASSIONATE WAY after almost giving in to being provoked by the unruly fashion models, but he is saved by the studio manager and the magazine editor, where they blacklisted the rude models and apologized to Yuta for what happened.

As for the disgruntled models...they got their comeuppance as Ikusaba makes an appearance and AVENGED Enoshima...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Yuta and Enoshima are alone…and intensifies their…intimate moments…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	20. Dressing Room of Passion

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Enoshima continues to goad Yuta in to making out with her with the express intention of helping him ease his stress after getting into an altercation with jealous models who tried to harass him just to spite the SHSL Fashion Diva.

And it looks like she managed to seduce the 13 year old brother of Aoi Asahina, and here Yuta is about to experience another bout of arousal as Enboshima is about to give him another meaning of LANGUAGE OF LOVE…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 20:_** ** _Jōnetsu no doresshingurūmu_**

About five minutes later, a drifter passes by the alley to get some rest, as he has no place to go for the night, and as he approached inside the alley, he is about to sit down and go to sleep, where he noticed that there were some people laid there, and while he first thought that they were also drifters, he ignored them and is about to go to sleep when he heard them moaning, and sensed that they were females, and as he went closer, hen used a portable flashlight to get a clear view, where he stared in surprise upon seeing them, where they moaned in pain and pleaded for help.

"Uuuhhh..."

"Oooww..."

"Help...me..."

"Save...me..."

"Get...me...my...lawyer..."

"Someone help..."

"Enoshima...the bitch..."

"I'll...kill...her...the bitch..."

The drifter shrieked at seeing their sorry, BLOODIED states, and he ran out of the alley to get help, and about four minutes later, police arrived and they were surprised to see that the victims were the disgruntled fashion models and their manager, all were beaten to a BLOODY PULP, and as the ambulances arrived, the policeman asked the drifter what happened and he told them what he know, and the policeman is unsure if the drifter is a possible culprit or not, as the drifter assured that he found them by chance.

"Are you sure you found them like this?"

"Yes…that's the truth."

"Really?"

"Honest!"

"I bet you did this to them…"

"Why would I do that?"

"Okay, you're a PERSON OF INTEREST…"

"I told you I did nothing!"

As the two bicker, the paramedics checked on the models, and they noted that the girls were beaten so much that it would take over a month to recover, and the two medics whispered to each other that their modeling careers are over due to the severe bruises the models sustained and with almost al of their teeth destroyed, smiling for the cameras are surely out of the question.

"Oh boy…"

"What?"

"Feel sorry for them…"

"Yeah, I say their modeling careers are over."

"Yeah…from the looks of it, their faces won't be in TOP SHAPE and won't be smiling for years…"

"Who could have done this?"

"Maybe an obsessed fan?"

"Or a jilted suitor…"

What everyone do not know is that Mukuro Ikusaba was behind the attack, due to her avenging Enoshima and Naegi, as well as to teach them a lesson after she overheard their plans to ruin Enoshima's career and their intention to use Naegi in their plans.

-x-

The scene shifts back at the photo studio, where the scene zoomed towards the dressing room where Enoshima is kissing Yuta on the lips again, as she decided to give him some time to adjust to the pace of their making out, and while kissing him, the 13-year old boy got a respite as his body slightly calmed down, yet his penis throbbed hard as it is craving for more, and there the SHSL Fashion diva decided to resume her action, as her hand went downward and grasped his erection, which it throbbed hard and there she continue what she began earlier, as she gives him another PHALLIC MASSAGE and the rubbing further hardened his penis, feeling it throb harder and harder and Yuta moaned through the kiss as the pleasure increases and his body is craving for more.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Wanting more, Enoshima then had Yuta slant against the wall as she crouches and began to take the younger boy's penis inside her mouth, and gently suckle him, her tongue exploring the HEAD and the underside of his shaft while her fingers caress his balls, and Yuta's body was SENSUALLY ABLAZED as the strong arousal surged his body, causing his hips to buck back and forth and she held his hands, causing him to moan in pleasure as his arms were restrained, and his hips moved back and forth while his penis throbbed harder as her lips moved back and forth while her tongue caressed the HEAD.

The 13-year old boy was pressing himself against the wall as the arousing sensation got stronger, which was MORE PLEASURABLE than the last time, and his penis throbbed very hard and he gritted his teeth as his body craved for more pleasure, and soon he began to moan in arousal as his penis got harder and harder as Enoshima continued to caress his organ using her lips and tongue.

"Aaahhh~hhh…"

"Mmm…"

" Aaahhh~hhh …"

"Mmm…"

" Aaahhh~hhh …"

"Mmm…"

" Aaahhh~hhh …"

"Mmm…"

Yuta was so aroused, more aroused than the last time he had a make out with her, and his senses were slowly being overridden and made her stand up and kissed her cheeks and then her neck, which aroused her and she smirked seeing that the younger boy is gaining confidence and decided to let him do his thing, and as she is slanted against the side wall of the cabinet, Yuta slowly kissed his way towards her chest, his lips slightly tickled her skin but it aroused her.

The younger boy saw her nipples and took one inside his lips, slowly suckling it, while his left fingers gently pinched her right nipple, which moments later both her nipples hardened and she made a soft moan as Yuta continued to suckle them which aroused the two teens, and Enoshima was enjoying it as her right hand caressed the HEAD of his penis, feeling it throb harder, and this caused Yuta to get worked up, suckling and pinching her nipples, and she moaned as the pleasurable sensations began to work up on her body.

"Aaahhh~hhh…"

"Mmm…"

" Aaahhh~hhh …"

"Mmm…"

" Aaahhh~hhh …"

"Mmm…"

" Aaahhh~hhh …"

"Mmm…"

By then they heard footsteps, and Yuta slightly panicked as he feared that he and Enoshima might get caught, but then she grinned as she took Yuta's hand and led him inside a shower room, and there they hid themselves just as a pair of janitors came inside. The janitors began to mop the floor as they are doing their rounds, and they began commenting that they heard that the magazine editor and the studio manager is giving Yuta a chance to do a photoshoot with Enoshima, which they commented that they are doing this so that the incident won't get blown out of proportions, and as a way of apology for the trouble that the disgruntled models caused to the younger boy.

As the janitors continued to mop the floor, the two talked and even commented that Enoshima and Yuta are getting along well, and one of the janitors expressed jealousy that a younger boy like Yuta would get to pose with a famous model like Enoshima, and the other janitor commented that he wished he were as young as Yuta so he could pose with Enoshima, which the other janitor told his fellow janitor to DREAM ON.

"Sure wish I was at the same age as that kid..."

"Huh?"

"I really want to pose with Enoshima."

"Dream on."

"Huh? Why?"

"You're 30 years old. Stop acting like a dirty old man."

"Hey, I'm not!"

"You are."

As the janitors continued to mop the floor, the scene shifts inside the shower room where Yuta was blushing as he stood naked in front of a semi-naked Enoshima, and she is smiling seductively towards the younger boy, causing him to blush deeper, and there she slowly kissed his cheeks until she slowly kissed his lips, and the younger boy, already aroused, slowly gave in, and kissed her in return.

As the kiss continued, Enoshima slowly made her move as her hand began to encircle the boy's erection and gently rubbed it up and down, feeling it throb harder and harder and he ended up moaning through the kiss as she took his hand and guided it to her breast, feeling her nipples harden and this aroused the two teens, moaning as they pleasured each other out.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

They stopped kissing after a few minutes as they needed some air, and she looked downward, seeing Yuta's penis still in FULL STRENGTH, and she knelt down as she glanced at his organ, which is still FULLY SHAVED, and she stared in astonishment at seeing how CUTE it looked, and she made her move as she took his arousal through her hands and had it rub against her breast, where she gave him a PAIZURI, and felt his erection throb harder, and he moaned softly as the pleasure got stronger.

By then the janitors left, and there she took the initiative and continued to pleasure the boy's organ, feeling it hardening further at every rub. while doing this which lasted for a few minutes, Enoshima used the opportunity to plant light pecking on the HEAD of Yuta's penis, which she felt his organ hardening further, and again the younger boy could not resist as his body is absorbing the sudden surge of arousal, and after a minute she made her next move as she held his hips and placed his penis inside her mouth, where Yuta moaned a bit loud as his erection throbbed and vibrated inside her mouth, as lips rubbing the base of his shaft and her tongue caressing the HEAD, arousing him as she began to caress his balls with her fingers.

She then held his wrists as she continued to explore him using her mouth, and she can feel his penis throbbing harder and harder as her tongue caresses the HEAD, and Yuta moaned as his body becomes sensually ablaze as his penis got stronger and stronger, and his hips began to move back and forth, his erection moving in and out of her mouth as the pleasure got intensifies.

Yuta was overly aroused that his sense of self was compromised and his aroused body tells him that he wanted to pleasure her in return, but his hands are restrained and that she was getting a bit sensually aggressive, feeling the boy's penis throbbing harder and harder, in which he managed to free his penis, but Enoshima was so enamored that she wrapped the younger boy's erection with her right hand and rubbed it back and forth, then, seemingly losing herself in bliss, she began exploring his balls with her mouth, causing the boy's penis to throb harder and harder.

This went on for several minutes, and her handling was so arousing that he felt his erection throbbing harder and harder, and Yuta moaned aloud as he told her not to rub his organ too hard or he would EXPLODE sooner, but Enoshima ignored him and continued rubbing the boy's already hard penis, feeling it throb harder and harder.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! W-wait…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! don't rub too h-hard…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I might…e-explode…too soon…!"

"…"

However, Enoshima paid no attention as she kept on rubbing Yuta's organ, and his penis throb harder and harder, the sensations continue to get stronger, and there she took his penis back inside her mouth, and began to suckle the HEAD, as if sipping a drink through a straw, which aroused him further. She held his wrists to keep him still and the sensations were arousingly strong, which he thrusts his hips back and forth, his legs bending a bit, and he moved his head sideways as the pleasure is driving him mad.

Enoshima then resumed in exploring his balls with her hand and massaged it, while her lips continue to suckle his penis, her tongue exploring the HEAD, and his organ throb harder and harder, in which this went on for several more minutes, and after that, Yuta felt the length of his shaft hardening and the FORCE is forming below his shaft just above his balls, and he stammered as he told her he is about to EXPLODE, which she seemed to ignore it as she continue to explore him.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! W-wait…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I…I'm…a-about t-to…e-explode…soon…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

Yuta gritted his teeth as the pleasure got stronger, but Enoshima was lost in bliss as she continue to suckle his penis, he shook his head as he does not want to EXPLODE inside her mouth, and pleaded to her to rub his organ with her hand instead of her lips, which she seemed to oblige as she took her mouth off, but then she glanced at him, then his throbbing penis, as she held his wrists to keep him in place, as uses her tongue to WHIP the 13-year old boy's erection, which throb harder and harder, but his impending orgasm was stalled, and his body is aching for release, thus he whined a bit and pleaded for her to rub his penis.

Enoshima paused for a bit as she saw his penis throbbing back and forth, pointing a bit upward, and then she teased him by using her tongue to rub the HEAD, and began to rub its HOLE, causing his hard penis to throb harder and harder, arousing him further yet stalling his imminent orgasm, and Yuta became more anxious as his body tensed as his orgasm is being stalled, and she teases him further by taking the HEAD inside her lips, suckling him briefly before taking it out, and you can see that his erection was pointing a bit upward and throbbing harder, and he moaned as he begged her to rub his penis but she just smiled in response.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! P-please…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I…I'm…a-about t-to…e-explode …!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! just rub it…I…have to…release…it…!"

"…"

-x-

At the dojo, Aoi was doing some exercise when she felt that something was odd, as if she felt something familiar, which soon Yuta came to her mind and wondered if he is okay, and Naegi asks her if there is something wrong, and after a few moments, Aoi assured that she is okay.

"Asahina-san…?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Ah, yeah…I'm okay!"

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh…anyway, it's time to teach you how to build up your stamina!"

"Uh…can't I skip that…?"

"Nope! You need to learn it! Come on!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._** ****

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Yuta is being seduced again and this time his body is enjoying it yet Enoshima is teasing him as well as sensually tormenting him. Nevertheless, Yuta is having a blast, and this is something he would never forget…and luckily no one caught them and they continue to make out inside the shower…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter concludes the photoshoot arc where Yuta finally poses, and Enoshima will give him a REWARD for his hard work…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	21. Passionate Photoshoot

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Enoshima continues to goad Yuta in to making out with her with the express intention of helping him ease his stress after getting into an altercation with jealous models who tried to harass him just to spite the SHSL Fashion Diva.

Other than that, this chapter concludes the photoshoot arc.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 21:_** ** _Jōnetsu-tekina Shashin Satsuei_**

At the dojo, Aoi was doing some exercise when she felt that something was odd, as if she felt something familiar, which soon Yuta came to her mind and wondered if he is okay, and Naegi asks her if there is something wrong, and after a few moments, Aoi assured that she is okay.

"Asahina-san…?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Ah, yeah…I'm okay!"

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh…anyway, it's time to teach you how to build up your stamina!"

"Uh…can't I skip that…?"

"Nope! You need to learn it! Come on!"

Naegi whined as Asahina gave him another crash course and began giving him some DRILLS in order to improve his stamina, and though he managed to pull through, the exercise had him physically drained and he is seen sprawled on the floor, panting hard and is sweating, looking like he had just participated in a marathon.

Ohgami observed the scene and noted that Naegi needs to be physically active and he has to attend these CRASH COURSES so that he won't look like a weakling and have poor health, and advised him to come here at Kenichiro's dojo every week, much to his dismay.

"Eh? Every week?"

"Yes, Naegi...every week."

"I possibly can't..."

"You must. Otherwise you will have weak stamina and may not be abke to cope the PE classes."

"..."

"This is for your own benefit."

"But..."

"Please understand."

Asahina on the other hand, sternly told him he has to, or he would poorly fare in the physical education classes, and said he is not going to bail himself out and he is going to attend the crash courses for his own physical well-being.

"You heard Sakura-chan, Naegi-kun!"

"..."

"You need to attend the crash course at Kenichiro-san's dojo!"

"But..."

"No buts! Thus is for your own good!"

"Asahina-san..."

"So starting next week the three of us will attend the dojo!"

"Give me a break...!"

-x-

The scene shifts at the shower room inside the photo studio where Enoshima is continuing to seduce Yuta as she goaded him to make out with her in secret, and as the janitors left, Enoshima mentally smirked as she can now tease Yuta in any way she wants without having any interruption, and there she took the initiative and continued to pleasure the boy's organ, feeling it hardening further at every rub. while doing this which lasted for a few minutes, Enoshima used the opportunity to plant light pecking on the HEAD of Yuta's penis, which she felt his organ hardening further, and again the younger boy could not resist as his body is absorbing the sudden surge of arousal, and after a minute she made her next move as she held his hips and placed his penis inside her mouth, where Yuta moaned a bit loud as his erection throbbed and vibrated inside her mouth, as lips rubbing the base of his shaft and her tongue caressing the HEAD, arousing him as she began to caress his balls with her fingers.

She then held his wrists as she continued to explore him using her mouth, and she can feel his penis throbbing harder and harder as her tongue caresses the HEAD, and Yuta moaned as his body becomes sensually ablaze as his penis got stronger and stronger, and his hips began to move back and forth, his erection moving in and out of her mouth as the pleasure got intensifies.

Yuta was overly aroused that his sense of self was compromised and his aroused body tells him that he wanted to pleasure her in return, but his hands are restrained and that she was getting a bit sensually aggressive, feeling the boy's penis throbbing harder and harder, in which he managed to free his penis, but Enoshima was so enamored that she wrapped the younger boy's erection with her right hand and rubbed it back and forth, then, seemingly losing herself in bliss, she began exploring his balls with her mouth, causing the boy's penis to throb harder and harder.

This went on for several minutes, and her handling was so arousing that he felt his erection throbbing harder and harder, and Yuta moaned aloud as he told her not to rub his organ too hard or he would EXPLODE sooner, but Enoshima ignored him and continued rubbing the boy's already hard penis, feeling it throb harder and harder.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! W-wait…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! don't rub too h-hard…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I might…e-explode…too soon…!"

"…"

However, Enoshima paid no attention as she kept on rubbing Yuta's organ, and his penis throb harder and harder, the sensations continue to get stronger, and there she took his penis back inside her mouth, and began to suckle the HEAD, as if sipping a drink through a straw, which aroused him further. She held his wrists to keep him still and the sensations were arousingly strong, which he thrusts his hips back and forth, his legs bending a bit, and he moved his head sideways as the pleasure is driving him mad.

Enoshima then resumed in exploring his balls with her hand and massaged it, while her lips continue to suckle his penis, her tongue exploring the HEAD, and his organ throb harder and harder, in which this went on for several more minutes, and after that, Yuta felt the length of his shaft hardening and the FORCE is forming below his shaft just above his balls, and he stammered as he told her he is about to EXPLODE, which she seemed to ignore it as she continue to explore him.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! W-wait…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I…I'm…a-about t-to…e-explode…soon…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

Yuta gritted his teeth as the pleasure got stronger, but Enoshima was lost in bliss as she continue to suckle his penis, he shook his head as he does not want to EXPLODE inside her mouth, and pleaded to her to rub his organ with her hand instead of her lips, which she seemed to oblige as she took her mouth off, but then she glanced at him, then his throbbing penis, as she held his wrists to keep him in place, as uses her tongue to WHIP the 13-year old boy's erection, which throb harder and harder, but his impending orgasm was stalled, and his body is aching for release, thus he whined a bit and pleaded for her to rub his penis.

Enoshima paused for a bit as she saw his penis throbbing back and forth, pointing a bit upward, and then she teased him by using her tongue to rub the HEAD, and began to rub its HOLE, causing his hard penis to throb harder and harder, arousing him further yet stalling his imminent orgasm, and Yuta became more anxious as his body tensed as his orgasm is being stalled, and she teases him further by taking the HEAD inside her lips, suckling him briefly before taking it out, and you can see that his erection was pointing a bit upward and throbbing harder, and he moaned as he begged her to rub his penis but she just smiled in response.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! P-please…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I…I'm…a-about t-to…e-explode …!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! just rub it…I…have to…release…it…!"

"…"

Enoshima smiled in a naughty way seeing the 13-year old boy in SENSUAL AGONY, and feeling that this is enough, she began to rub the younger boy's erection in a slow but passionate way, while leaning forward she placed her breasts in front of his organ, and started to rub him a bit fast, and there the orgasmic phase commences as the pleasure that was accumilated within Yuta's penis threaten to bust loose, and his body started to tense as the pleasure began to surge in an OVERLOADING way.

Yuta began breath in a ragged way, his legs began to shake, his body convulsing and his erection hardening and started to throb non-stop. The POWERFUL feeling within his penis started to move as it traveled throughout the length of his penis, and the younger boy started to pant as the feeling began to drive him in an arousing madness, as Enoshima suckles the HEAD, further arousing him and this hastens the orgasmic process.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

Yuta began to moan in a soft but long tone as his body tenses, his hips bucked, and there she took her mouth off and rubbed the boy's penis in a fast manner, and after several rubs, the 13-year old boy panted hard as his penis throbbed and pulsed, and fired his SEED, shooting out like a water pistol as his SEED shoots out, about 10 shots, in every four-second interval. It was whitish and thick, which struck her chest. Enoshima stared intently, seeing the younger boy's orgasm as well as feeling how warm his SEED is, which she is pleased to see how easy he can be aroused.

Moreover, because he is so innocent, and that he is 13 years old, she finds it easy to seduce and arouse him, and she now has a reason to enjoy her summer. She saw him panting while closing his eyes as he experienced such a strong orgasm and she continued to rub his organ even after his penis emptied its LOAD.

She then stood up and removed her bikini panties as she opened the shower faucet to wash her body to remove the EVIDENCE, and Yuta blushed at seeing her naked hourglass figure, and wobbly went towards her and embraced her in a gentle and innocent way, and while she startled a bit, she appeared to be fine with it and hugged him in return, kissing him passionately and asked if he enjoyed it, though he was too shy to admit it.

"So..."

"..."

"How does it feel...?"

"Um..."

"Enjoyed it...?"

"Well...sort of..."

"Okay...looks like you recovered...we better move out..."

"Uh..."

After that, Enoshima told Yuta that in a few minutes he will have his first photoshoot and said that if things went well he might have a steady way to earn money. As Enoshima kissed him on the lips, Yuta was still in bliss, and hugged her, and his penis accidentally entered her WOMANHOOD, which she moaned a bit through the kiss and Yuta unknowingly tried to push his penis inside her, which worked as the sensual feeling is still there.

She then wrapped her leg around his as Yuta started to thrust his hips as his penis went in and out of her, feeling his organ throb, and there they lay on the floor, as Enoshima thrusts her hips upward as Yuta kissed her as his penis throbbed harder, as he tries to push his organ deeper inside her, as the sensual feeling slowly increases, and as he thrusts and thrusts, his heart beats faster as he is slowly got aroused again, which they did this for close to six minutes, where Yuta moaned through the kiss as his penis pulsed and the scene zoomed inside her WOMANHOOD, where you can see Yuta's penis pushing its way through, rubbing the INNER WALLS and then his SEED shoots out, firing five shots, and the feeling was quite strong, and after a few thrusts, you can see that his penis began to soften a bit and slowly went still.

By then, Enoshima broke the kiss and told him that he has to be ready for the photoshoot and he has to be in GOOD CONDITION, which Yuta realized that she is right, and he slowly pulls out, where they both stood up and after showering for a bit, both left the shower room, and as she puts on her bikini suit, Yuta slowly dried his body with a towel and glanced at his penis, which was slowly softening, and he could not forget how she pleasured him THERE.

He snapped back to reality as he took the fashion clothes, which are sports-themed, and dried his hair as Enoshima patted his shoulder and told him to relax and have fun, then left the dressing room which Yuta wondered if what they did a while ago is a good thing or not, but nevertheless, he is slowly developing feelings for her and hoped that he does not see her as someone who is a stuck-up like the disgruntled models.

-x-

By then the magazine editor showed up and said to the studio manager what he needed, which the two men came to an agreement, and instructs the photographers to take their positions and as they did so, he began to give Enoshima instructions as well which she willingly followed, and the magazine editor nodded as he gives the signal and the photoshoot commences where Enoshima took her place and is following the editor's instructions as the photographers are ready to press the button of their cameras as the editor gives the word.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

As Enoshima appeared to be enjoying, she is mentally snickering as she recall how she COMFORTED Yuta, and now he is getting ready for his first phptoshoot and she wondered how things would turn out once he arrives here.

Enoshima's thoughts were interrupted when her manager told her to do another set of poses which she eagerly accepted, which pleased her manager, and there he instructs her to get ready for another set of posing and instructs the photographers to get ready as he gives the signal and the photoshoot commences where Enoshima took her place and is following the editor's instructions as the photographers are ready to press the button of their cameras as the editor gives the word.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

By then Yuta arrived and the sports magazine editor saw him wearing the clothes and he is pleased that it fits him well and that he is perfect for the photoshoot, and there you can see that Yuta is being instructed by the photographer to do certain poses which the 13-year old boy complied, and the photographer is pleased that he is having an easy and good time doing his job seeing that Yuta is good to work with as he has no hint of arrogance.

By then enoshima's photoshoot is finished and stood beside the sports magazine editor and both watched as the next photoshoot involving Yuta commences.

"Okay, Yuta-kun..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

After that, they took another short break, and this time Yuta is told to try another set of clothing, which he did, consisting of summer-style get-up, and now he is standing on the stage and the next part of the photoshoot commences.

"Okay, Yuta-kun..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

Yuta did as instructed and the photoshoot went well without problems, and the magazine editor is pleased that things are going so well without problems, which he is sure that the upcoming issue of his sports magazine would become a hit, and Enoshima told him that Yuta originally did not want to do this but she is able to convince him saying that he has nothing to be worried about and that he can earn money on a part-time basis.

After an hour, the photoshoot ended and Yuta sighed in relief as he can finally rest, and the sports magazine editor thanked Yuta for a good job, and assured to him that he would get a good commission within weeks, and invited him to try more photoshoots once he gets a good schedule. Yuta was speechless as the sports magazine editor actually wants him to become a model for his sports-branded magazine.

"Yuta..."

"Yes...?"

"You are such a good sport...and you are easy to get along with. I am glad to have met you."

"Um...thanks."

"I will go straight to the point. I would like you to become my model for my sports magazines."

"Eh...?"

"As a gesture of good will, I will pay you well...I will also raise your modeling fee...what do you say?"

"Whoa...for real...?"

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the dressing room, where Yuta sat on a bench as he is only in his loose speedo, and he is pondering on what to do next, as he never thought it would come down to this, but then Enoshima came in, only in her bikini and gave Yuta a bottle of Pocari water, which he graciously accepted and began drinking it.

Enoshima sat beside him and asks him how does he feel about having his first photoshoot, which he said that while it was quite an experience such as meeting with the sports magazine editor and getting into an altercation with the disgruntled models, the photoshoot itself was okay, but he asks if he really has what it takes to be a model, as he is unsure about it.

Enoshima smiled and said that he has one, reasoning that the sports magazine editor was the one who invited him here and believes that his upcoming issue would be a hit because of Yuta. She told him to be confident that he now has a means to earn money and she has a feeling that he would become the talk of the fashion industry once they find out that a new model is 13 years old.

By then the photo studio manager came and said that the sports magazine editor is pleased with the turn of events and that this would surely attract more modeling agencies to rent this place and Enoshima grinned and gave a THUMB'S UP sign.

However, the studio manager noticed that Enoshima is in her bikini and Yuta in his speedo, which made him a bit suspicious and asks them what are they doing, in which she said that she and Yuta are talking and gave him a bottle of Pocari. She even assured that they did nothing indecent and that they are just talking about today's event and nothing more.

"Oh, Yuta-kun and I are just talking."

"Really...?"

"Yeah. What's with that look...?"

"Being in your swim wear...I just had a feeling that..."

"Oh please...if Yuta and me were to do THAT...we should have been STARK NAKED...we'd be shrieking in embarrassment and all..."

"..."

"You need not worry...we would not do something like THAT in a public place."

"Well..."

While the studio manager appeared to be doubtful, he nevertheless took her words for it, seeing that the two teens appeared to be well-behaved, and that there were no hints of them doing anything indecent, as well as seeing Yuta holding the bottle of Pocari, in which its contents have been used slightly, and he apologized to the two teens of suspecting them of doing something indecent.

Moreover, he apologized to Yuta again for what he went through at the hands of the disgruntled models, which Yuta said that it is okay.

"By the way, Yuta-kun..."

"Huh?"

"I want to apologize to you...about what happened earlier..."

"Um..."

"Those arrogant fashion models are blacklisted here...they won't bother or harass you ever again."

"Ah, it's okay."

"I'll make it up to you..."

"No need...really..."

After that, the studio manager bowed as he leaves the dressing room, and there Enoshima snickered which made the younger boy blush, and she laid her head on his shoulder, saying that today was quite fun, save for the incident involving the disgruntled models.

As Yuta remained still, he recalled the events from earlier and felt that things went well and now that he got his first photoshoot, he thanked Enoshima, which she smiled and said that it was nothing, and seeing her smile so alluring, Yuta blushed deeper as she smiled at him, and not thinking straight, he unknowingly lean forward, which she mentally smiled as she lean forward as well, giving him a kiss, and as they kissed, she whispered to him saying that before they leave, she REQUESTS one thing.

"Oh, Yuta-kun..."

"Yes...?"

"Can I ask for a request...?"

"Me?"

"Uh-huh...

"Wh-what is it...?"

"Don't worry...you get something in return..."

"Really...?"

Yuta blinked his eyes as he wondered what she meant, but she smiled as she took his hand and stood up, and promised that she will give him something he will enjoy.

The scene shifts inside the shower room inside the dressing room, where Yuta and Enoshima are inside, naked, and there she seduces him to make out with her as she is rubbing the 13-year old boy's erection, while at the same time, guiding him to pleasure her, using his middle finger to explore her WOMANHOOD, and it was the first time that he pleasure a girl like that, and he moaned through the kiss as she is pleasuring him, as Enoshima is also moaning as Yuta managed to pleasure her despite it was his first time touching a girl's ENTRANCE.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

Although he felt a bit awkward in doing this, the way she handle him, and being filled with arousal, Yuta slowly got the hang of it and he just went along with the flow, and he unknowingly began to insert his finger inside her WOMANHOOD and explore her further. In turn, Enoshima slowly increases the rubbing of Yuta's penis, feeling it throb harder and harder.

And despite trying to stay sharp and regain his presence of mind, the sudden jolt of arousal overtook his body, in which he involuntarily accepted as the sensations of her hand rubbing his organ increases the pleasure, and she continued to rub Yuta's penis up and down, feeling it throb harder and harder, while his fingers continue to probe her WOMANHOOD which caused her hips to thrust back and forth.

As the arousal got stronger, their bodies craved for more, and overcame with stronger feel of arousal, his body began to dictate his actions, Yuta removed his finger, took her hand, and slowly inserted his erection inside her WOMANHOOD, causing a VERY STRONG JOLT of arousal to envelop her body, causing Enoshima to moan aloud through the kiss as he began to thrust his hips back and forth, his hard penis pulling back and pushing through, and her body is beginning to absorb more pleasure which made her almost driven half-mad by erotic desire.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

As Yuta began to thrust his hips, he took the initiative as he took one of her nipples inside his lips and gently suckle it, while at the same time thrusting his penis in and out of her, and this caused Enoshima to moan almost aloud as the pleasure overtook her senses.

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"..."

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

Yuta then began to gently pinch her other nipple, and with her other nipple being lapped, and her WOMANHOOD being plundered by Yuta's hard penis, it further increases the arousal as she is starting to lose the struggle as her body craved for more pleasure, and his hand held her hip and motions her body to move closer, and his erection went further inside her which his organ throbbed harder and harder, increasing his arousal.

Yuta, in a fit of sensual passion due to the increasing arousing sensations, then slowly held her leg and had it wrap around his hips, then did the same to her other leg, and then held her hip so as to make her straddle him, performing the STANDING CONGRESS, and he thrusts his hips as he uses the wall, where Enoshima is pinned against, for support. This action further added more fuel, as it made the two teens more aroused, and he could feel the heat from her WOMANHOOD while she could feel Yuta's penis rubbing her INNER WALLS, and this turned them on even more.

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"..."

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

Though their actions were slow, it helped in making their bodies feel arousing more good, and made the sensations feel stronger. In the midst of their actions, Yuta momentarily loses his grip, causing Enoshima fall a bit, but he uses his hips to catch her. This, however causes her WOMANHOOD to get further impaled on Yuta's penis, and in turn, the length and the HEAD of his penis went further inside, throbbing harder, which send VERY STRONG jolts of pleasure, and this arouses Yuta to a degree and began to thrust his hard penis deeper and deeper, arousing them further and this caused her to descend further into sensual rapture as she unknowingly wrapped her arms around his shoulders as both moaned in passion.

"Ahh...!"

"Uhh…!"

"Ahh...!"

"Uhh…!"

"Ooohhh...!"

"Uhh…!"

"Ahhh...!"

"Uhh…!"

The action went on for several minutes, which both Yuta and Enoshima lost tracked of time, and by then their bodies are starting to reach their limits as her body began to spasm, the INNER WALLS contracting, her heart beating faster, and she is starting to pant. Her senses also became erratic as Yuta pulled her hips closer and his erection went further inside her, and did a series of DEEP SHOVES, and this made her feel good until she experienced a very strong orgasm, in which she could only embrace the 13-year old boy since she is straddling him while he is holding her hips.

She gritted her teeth as the orgasm is in progress as her whole body underwent a powerful sensation, especially as her WOMANHOOD throbbed while clenching Yuta's penis, and there she loses it as she moaned in ecstasy as Yuta can only pant as he continue to thrust his erection in and out of her. He could feel his penis being clenched as he gets to feel a girl's orgasm through his erection.

"Ahh...!"

"Uhh…!"

"Ahh...!"

"Uhh…!"

"Ooohhh...!"

"Uhh…!"

"Ahhh...!"

"Uhh…!"

The sensation also drove him to a frenzy and the scene shifts inside Yuta's penis as you can see WHITISH SUBSTANCES are forming, and began to move upward until it reaches the EXIT of Yuta's penis. The scene then shifts inside Enoshima's WOMANHOOD, where you can see the younger boy's penis moving back and forth, and doing deep thrusts, and there you can see the HEAD trying to push forward a bit hard, and there his SEED shoots out, traveling through the INNER WALLS.

His penis shoots out his SEED, which was whitish and thick, and fired about nine shots in every three seconds interval. His organ throbbed very hard as this was the third time Yuta experienced a very strong orgasm, and this process lasted almost 40 seconds, and you can see Enoshima stared wide-eyed in pleasure as she can feel Yuta's penis unloading his LOAD inside her as he panted while thrusting his hips, trying to get his penis deeper inside her as he unknowingly relish the feel of his orgasm.

"Ahh...!"

"Uhh…!"

"Ahh...!"

"Uhh…!"

"Ooohhh...!"

"Uhh…!"

"Ahhh...!"

"Uhh…!"

Once his penis was emptied, Yuta slowly got a bit tired, and slowly let go of her hips which her legs finally touched the floor, yet her legs spread as his penis is still inside her WOMANHOOD, and is still a bit hard, and throbbed, which Yuta thrusts a bit which made her moan a bit as she told him that they need to stop, and he reluctantly did so before opening the shower door, and both wobbly stepped out, where she went to a nearby couch and lay down, feeling quite exhausted. Her legs spread as she tries to catch her breath as the effects of the orgasm still linger on her body.

Seeing her in that position, which was somewhat erotic, Yuta blushed and this made him feel like craving for more, and lay on top of her, and his penis entered her and she stared wide-eyed in surprise, and yet she mentally grinned as she felt quite excited and decided to let him, As Yuta seemed to be unaware of what he is doing as he began to thrust his hips, his penis began to go in and out of her, and she is taken by surprise as her body seemingly accepted the younger boy's actions, as her legs seemingly moved on its own and spread her legs as Yuta began to have his penis move back and forth.

Despite feeling a bit tired himself, Yuta seemed to be in his own world as his penis throbbed as it remained hard and is aching for more, and as the scene shifts inside her WOMANHOOD, you can see Yuta's penis going in and out of her and trying to go deeper inside her and the process took about over almost five to six minutes before Yuta reached another orgasm, his SEED shoots out and fired six shots, and there his movement slowed until it stopped, and his penis slowly softened after about a minute or so, after being hard for close to 30 minutes.

Enoshima grinned as she never felt THIS GOOD as Yuta panted while his penis was in the process of returning to normal, and he was quite exhausted that he could not bring himself to pull out, but she caressed his cheek and told him they need to get dressed or else someone might come in and see them like this, which he slowly nodded and began to pull himself out, and both stood up and use towels to wipe off the sweat off their bodies as she uses a baby cologne to kill off the scent.

As Yuta began to dress up, she kissed him on the lips before leaving, and the younger boy blushed as she left, where he slowly realized what they just did, and the blushing younger boy could not believe that he just had an intense session in just a day, having made love to her more than three times inside the photo studio.

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at the Tokyo station where both Yuta and Enoshima got off the shinkansen, and there she told Yuta that she will call him should her manager inform her that he would have Yuta undergo another photoshoot depending on the schedule, and also said to expect his salary and commission to arrive within the week, which he nodded.

She smiled and said that she had a WONDERFUL day and that made him blush as tells him that things are going to be great from this point on. Before departing, Enoshima kissed Yuta on the lips before waving goodbye, and as she left, Yuta blushed as he wondered what would happen from this point on, but as he turn around, he is taken aback as his elder sister, Aoi, stood in surprise, as she, along with Naegi and Ohgami, stood there, having passed by the train station and saw Yuta being kissed by Enoshima, and Aoi asks her younger brother what is going on.

"Yuta…"

"Nee-chan…"

"What…what was that…?"

"Huh?"

"Enoshima-chan…she just kissed you…on the lips…"

"Eh…? Y-you…saw that…?"

"Are you two…?"

"Um…ah…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Yuta is being seduced again and this time his body is enjoying it yet Enoshima is teasing him as well as sensually goading him, which it worked and well…poof!

Nevertheless, Yuta is had a blast, as he got laid by Enoshima several times within the day…and this is something he would never forget…and luckily no one caught them while inside the shower…

Moreover, at the end of this chapter, their secret relationship appeared to be no longer…secret…as Aoi and her classmates saw Yuta being kissed by Enoshima, so they are now suspecting that there is something going on between the two teens.

At any rate, the photoshoot arc ends here…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter commences a new story arc, as Aoi is intending to know the score between her younger brother and Enoshima…as summer ended and classes resume at Hope's Peak Academy…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...

* * *

 _ **Announcement:**_

For those who want to see another Yuta x Enoshima pairing, check out the following fics:

\- Danganronpa: Truth or Dare II

\- Survival in the City: The Third Despair

Feel free to check them out and leave a review.

Thanks!


	22. Summer Classes

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here a new story arc takes place as Yuta and Enoshima are facing the prospect of Aoi discovering the secret relationship and what would they do next.

As Yuta is worried, Enoshima seemed to be taking things well and not get worried. what would she do next...?

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 22:_** ** _Natsu no kurasu_**

A few weeks later...

The scene shifts to Tokyo, where the streets are bustling with people as they are seen walking, riding, chatting and even conducting business, as summer vacation is still in effect, and yet there are some schools in Tokyo having summer classes, and students still attend, while some schools are in vacation mode.

The scene shifts at a middle school where Yuta Asahina is studying, he is somewhat in anxiety mode, as he got his first pay after doing a photoshoot for a popular sports magazine, and to his surprise, the magazine's latest issue was a hit, and the pay he received was big, which is more than enough to have his own allowance, and that he managed to earn that much despite being 13 years old.

However, what worried him the most is that his SECRET relationship with Junko Enoshima was discovered, at least by those close to him, such as his elder sister Aoi, and he recalled how he had to fend off his elder sister's incessant interrogation after she accidentally saw Enoshima kissed him on the lips, as well as he reluctantly admitted that he is dating Enoshima in secret.

He sighed as he recalled how she interrogated him on when he and Enoshima started dating, and had to keep his elder sister from finding out that he and Enoshima had sex a few times before and recently, and wondered if Enoshima is aware of this.

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

 _A few weeks ago..._

The scene shifts at the Tokyo station where both Yuta and Enoshima got off the shinkansen, and there she told Yuta that she will call him should her manager inform her that he would have Yuta undergo another photoshoot depending on the schedule, and lso said to expect his salary and commission to arrive within the week, which he nodded.

She smiled and said that she had a WONDERFUL day and that made him blush as tells him that things are going to be great from this point on. Before departing, Enoshima kissed Yuta on the lips before waving goodbye, and as she left, Yuta blushed as he wondered what would happen from this point on, but as he turn around, he is taken aback as his elder sister, Aoi, stood in surprise, as she, along with Naegi and Ohgami, stood there, having passed by the train station and saw Yuta being kissed by Enoshima, and Aoi asks her younger brother what is going on.

"Yuta..."

"Ah, nee-chan..."

"H-hey...what was that just now...?"

"Huh?"

"Enoshima-chan...she kissed you...on the lips..."

"Eh? Y-you saw that...?"

"Tell me...what's the deal between the two of you?"

"Uh..."

Aoi slowly went a bit paranoid after what she saw, and shook her younger brother by his shoulders demanding to know what is the score between him and Enoshima, asking if they are dating, and Yuta had to fend off her interrogation-style of questions, which Naegi, seeing that it might cause a scene, stepped in and urges her to calm down and discuss this at their house.

Aoi blinked her eyes as she saw some of the passerby staring at her and blushed, and she escorted Yuta to their house, where she demanded to know why Enoshima kissed him on the lips, and caving in to her demands, Yuta reluctantly told her that he and Enoshima are dating in secret, which caused Aoi, Naegi and Ohgami to stare in surprise, as they never thought that a 13-year old boy would date a 16-year old high school student and fashion diva.

Yuta sweat-dropped as Aoi asks when they started dating, as well as what made him decided to become Enoshima's boyfriend and even asks if he knows what he is getting himself into.

"Yuta...do you realize what you got yourself into...?"

"Uh..."

"That girl you're dating is one of the most popular fashion models all over Tokyo!"

"W-well..."

"You could become a target of intrigues and rumors...not to mention that paparazzi reporters could use you in their propaganda!"

"T-that...I...um..."

"And Yuta...you're three years younger than Enoshima...what made you decide to date her?"

"Uh...nee-chan...calm down..."

Naegi and Ohgami pacifies a freaked-out Aoi, with the SHSL Martial Artist telling her that she finds nothing wrong seeing that Yuta and Enoshima appeared to be behaving well, and there Naegi asks Yuta what was he doing at the train station, and Yuta honestly answered the question, causing the others to blink in surprise upon hearing that Yuta is doing a part-time job as a model.

This made Aoi feel even anxious since most of Enoshima's colleagues are sexy fashion models and she incessantly asks her younger brother if he behaved while doing the photoshoot and not MASTURBATE in secret while watching the photoshoot.

This made Yuta blushed involuntarily and rebutted, as he intend not to let his elder sister know that he and Enoshima had sex four times at the photo studio and during the recent weeks, and so he assured to her that he was behaving well.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Answer me, Yuta!"

"I did not do anything foolish! I behaved well and did some modeling poses...that's all to it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Did Enoshima tried to seduce you or anything...?"

"You're acting like a paranoid!"

"..."

While Naegi and Ohgami appeared to be convinced that Yuta is behaving well, Aoi is still worried, and told him that he has to behave well and carry himself properly, reminding that with Enoshima being a celebrity, due to being a famous fashion diva, he might become a target of gossip and the Japanese paparazzi, and she asks him again if he and Enoshima are dating for real, which he answered honestly while hiding the fact that he and Enoshima had SECRET sex sessions in the recent weeks.

"Yuta..."

"Yes...?"

"Are you dating Enoshima for real...?"

"Yes, we are."

"Fine...but you need to be careful. She's a famous fashion diva...and those paparazzi might take advantage of you..."

"Relax...we're both behaving well..."

"Still..."

"Give it a rest, nee-chan..."

While somewhat convinced, Aoi is still on the defensive and decided to let her younger brother off the hook for now, yet she mentally took note to have a private talk with Enoshima once they meet again and ask her what made her decide to date Yuta, and why him of all boys.

As Yuta head for his room, he frantically sent a text message to inform her that Aoi and two of her classmates discovered his and Enoshima's secret relationship, and he waited for her reply, but three minutes later he got a reply, which came from Enoshima herself, and the reply says that he relax, assuring him that things will be fine, which he sagged, as he is already worried about what would happen from this point on.

 _-END FLASHBACK-_

As Yuta is reading his notes, some of his schoolmates came and began asking him, as they showed him the latest issue of the sports magazine, which his fashion pictures are shown on several pages, which his schoolmates said that he became the talk if the school, stating that most are surprised to see Yuta gracing the pages of one of the most popular sports magazines.

Yuta's classmates joined in and are also surprised to see him on the pages, as they never thought that he be doing this kind of stuff, and they asks him if he is doing some modeling stuff, which Yuta sighed as he is being pestered with queries.

"Hey, Yuta!"

"Is it true?"

"Are you doing stuffs like this?"

"When did you decide to become a model?"

"What made you decide to be one?"

"Is the salary high?"

"What are the qualifications...?"

"Hey guys...look at this...!"

However, they were taken by surprise as they saw a page where Yuta is seen on a picture posing with Enoshima, and they were astounded at this revelation, which the rest of his classmates began to peer at the magazine, seeing Yuta and Enoshima posing in sports-related attires, and then they saw the pictures where Yuta and Enoshima posing in their swim wear, which Yuta froze and his body turn WHITE upon realizing that he and Enoshima did that photoshoot.

His classmates then glancced at him and asks how he was able to pose alongside one of Japan's beautiful and sexy model like Enoshima, and even asks if there is SOMETHING GOING ON between him and her, and Yuta had to come up with some alibi to keep his relationship with Enoshima a secret so as to preserve their privacy.

The last thing he ever wanted to happen is for the entire school to find out and make an unnecessary fuss about a 13-year old boy dating a 16-year old fashion diva.

"Hey, Yuta!"

"Is it true?"

"Are you dating Enoshima-senpai?""

"Did you decide to become a model just to be close to her?"

"What made you decide to be one?"

"Are you dating her?"

"Where you able to see how sexy she is...?""

"Were you able to land FIRST BASE...?"

-x-

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts at the cafeteria where Enoshima is eating her lunch, as she is enjoying some summer class, but then Ikusaba stealthily noticed that Aoi is secretly glancing at the SHSL Fashion Diva, and the SHSL Soldier whispered to her younger twin sister, informing her that Aoi appeared to be onto her.

Enoshima wasn't bothered as she is aware that Aoi knows about Yuta dating her, and told Ikusaba not to mind Aoi, saying that there is no cause for alarm, stating that everything will be fine and dandy.

"No need to get jumpy...she got nothing against me."

"Are you sure, Junko-chan...?"

"Yup."

"Still..."

"I'll handle her."

"Will you be okay?"

"Nee-chan...you're not my baby-sitter..."

"..."

By then, some of the main course students from Hope's Peak Academy came and approached Enoshima, showing her the latest issue of the fashion magazine, asking for her autograph, which Enoshima obliges, and other girls came and showed her the latest issue of the sports magazine, and there they asks her about Yuta, in which the girls asks if Yuta is related to Aoi, the SHSL Swimmer.

When Enoshima confirms it, the girls were curious and intrigued, in which they asks how a young boy like Yuta was able to pose with her as they guessed that he is a middle school student and even asked for his actual age, and Enoshima stated that Yuta is 13, and this made the girls more curious, and one of them asks Enoshima about the possibility that he might woo her.

While Enoshima laughed at that speculations the girls made, the girls have no idea that she and Yuta are already dating, but in secret, and she made it appear that it might be a possibility, but for now she and Yuta are just friends.

Aoi was glancing at Enoshima in secret, and she realized that she has to find the right moment to interrogate her as she really wants to know the score between Enoshima and Yuta. By then Naegi passed by and noticed Aoi's stealth-like surveillance, and he approached her and asks what is she doing and why is she watching Enoshima like that.

"You know why, Naegi-kun."

"Eh...?"

"..."

"Asahina-san...are you serious...?"

"Yup."

"Come on...If those two are..."

"Still...I want to hear it straight from her."

"Well..."

Naegi laughed a bit and said that if Yuta and Enoshima are in love with each other, then so be it and urges Aoi to respect their decision, and even said that he is sure that Yuta is in good hands, but Aoi is still worried as she felt that her younger brother is not yet ready to be in a relationship given his young age, and told Naegi that once Enoshima is alone she will talk to her personally and find out the REAL score.

Not far, Ikusaba is watching her two classmates, and she sighed as she knew this would happen and yet she restrains herself and let her younger twin sister handke this as this is between her younger twin sister and Aoi, and while the SHSL Soldier has no problem with Enoshima being inna relationship, she do question why Yuta of all boys, as she expected that she would hang out with celebrity boys whose charsima and popularity rivaled that of Enoshima.

By then the bell rang as lunchtime is almost up, and Enoshima gets up and prepares to head for the classroom, and Aoi is also moving out, getting ready to find a good place where she can interrogate Enoshima in private, and Naegi tries to dissuade her, with little success.

"Asahina-san..."

"What...?"

"There's no need to..."

"I have to!"

"But..."

"Yuta's my brother..."

"Come on..."

"Don't try to stop me..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Yuta is being interrogated by his elder sister for dating Enoshima…

And now Aoi is stalking Enoshima just to speak to her in private and get the info from her...whether the SHSL Fashion Diva is really dating Yuta or if she is just using him...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter continues story arc, as Aoi is intending to know the score between her younger brother and Enoshima…as summer classes is ongoing at Hope's Peak Academy…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...

* * *

 _ **Announcement:**_

For those who want to see another Yuta x Enoshima pairing, check out the following fics:

\- Danganronpa: Truth or Dare II

\- Survival in the City: The Third Despair

Feel free to check them out and leave a review.

Thanks!


	23. Interrogation

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, as Aoi intend to confront Enoshima to find out if the SHSL Fashion Diva is really in a relationship with Yuta, and what would this conversation lead to.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 23: Jinmon**_

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts at the cafeteria where Enoshima is eating her lunch, as she is enjoying some summer class, but then Ikusaba stealthily noticed that Aoi is secretly glancing at the SHSL Fashion Diva, and the SHSL Soldier whispered to her younger twin sister, informing her that Aoi appeared to be onto her.

Enoshima wasn't bothered as she is aware that Aoi knows about Yuta dating her, and told Ikusaba not to mind Aoi, saying that there is no cause for alarm, stating that everything will be fine and dandy.

"Dont mind her."

"Are you sure, Junko-chan?"

"Yup. Im sure."

"Still"

"…"

"Want me to?"

"No need, nee-chan. I can handle it."

"…"

By then, some of the main course students from Hope's Peak Academy came and approached Enoshima, showing her the latest issue of the fashion magazine, asking for her autograph, which Enoshima obliges, and other girls came and showed her the latest issue of the sports magazine, and there they asks her about Yuta, in which the girls asks if Yuta is related to Aoi, the SHSL Swimmer.

When Enoshima confirms it, the girls were curious and intrigued, in which they asks how a young boy like Yuta was able to pose with her as they guessed that he is a middle school student and even asked for his actual age, and Enoshima stated that Yuta is 13, and this made the girls more curious, and one of them asks Enoshima about the possibility that he might woo her.

While Enoshima laughed at that speculation, the girls have no idea that she and Yuta are already dating, but in secret, and she made it appear that it might be a possibility, but for now she and Yuta are just friends.

Aoi was glancing at Enoshima in secret, and she realized that she has to find the right moment to interrogate her as she really wants to know the score between Enoshima and Yuta. By then Naegi passed by and noticed Aoi's stealth-like surveillance, and he approached her and asks what is she doing and why is she watching Enoshima like that.

He stared wide-eyed when told, which made him feel quite worried.

"Um, Asahina-san"

"What?"

"Aren't you a bit..."

"No."

"If Enoshima-san and your brother are in a relationship...then it should be okay..."

"I'm worried for Yuta, okay?"

"I'm sure your brother is in good hands..."

"I have to make sure."

Naegi laughed a bit and said that if Yuta and Enoshima are in love with each other, then so be it and urges Aoi to respect their decision, and even said that he is sure that Yuta is in good hands, but Aoi is still worried as she felt that her younger brother is not yet ready to be in a relationship given his young age, and told Naegi that once Enoshima is alone she will talk to her personally and find out the REAL score.

Not far, Ikusaba is watching her two classmates, and she sighed as she knew this would happen and yet she restrains herself and let her younger twin sister handle this as this is between her younger twin sister and Aoi, and while the SHSL Soldier has no problem with Enoshima being in a relationship, she do question why Yuta of all boys, as she expected that she would hang out with celebrity boys whose charisma and popularity rivaled that of Enoshima.

By then the bell rang as lunchtime is almost up, and Enoshima gets up and prepares to head for the classroom, and Aoi is also moving out, getting ready to find a good place where she can interrogate Enoshima in private, and Naegi tries to dissuade her, with little success.

"Asahina-san..."

"What?"

"Lets..."

"No."

"But"

"I have to do this, Naegi-kun."

"Um..."

"Let me do this, okay...?"

The Luckster was quite worried about a possible conflict, and yet he felt helpless as he could not persuade Aoi from desisting in her attempt to confront Enoshima about the deal between her and Yuta, if they are dating or not. Aoi only wanted to know if her brother and the SHSL Fashion Diva are dating for real of if Enoshima is just using him.

The scene shifts at the hallway where Enoshima paused for a bit as she stopped by a fountain to take a sip, and after drinking, she turn around to see Aoi, her arms crossed and has a determined look. Enoshima can guess what the SHSL Swimmer has in mind, and she does not feel worried, since she has NOTHING TO HIDE.

Aoi then initiated the situation by directly asking Enoshima what is the deal between her and Yuta, her tone is like an interrogator in a military briefing, as if she wants to get to the point and get a straight and direct answer.

"Enoshima-chan."

"Yes, Asahina-san?"

"I'm going to get straight to the point."

"Hmm...?"

"What's the deal between you and my brother?"

"…"

"Please answer me."

"…"

Enoshima appeared calm and stealthily observes Aoi, seeing that her classmate is getting answers from her and she can tell that Aoi is confronting her out of concern over Yuta, and she did not feel annoyed, for she knows that Aoi is only concerned for her younger brother's well-being as well as to know if she and Yuta are dating.

At one corner, Ikusaba discreetly watches the scene, concerned for Enoshima, and she is getting ready on whether to knock Aoi out or not as she feels that Aoi is following and stalking Enoshima. She wondered why Enoshima is hanging out with Yuta, and what would she gain by hanging out with a boy who is three years younger than her.

At the opposite corner, Naegi is also discreetly watching, and he is worried that Aoi might go over the top in her intention to get answers out from Enoshima, and he is getting ready to jump in should the interrogation gets physically out of hand. The last thing he ever wanted is a conflict between classmates, and so he listens on as Enoshima answered the question that Aoi initiated.

"Fine. Yes, I am dating Yuta-kun."

"…"

"Happy now?"

"Why...?"

"Huh?"

"Why my brother? You're a celebrity, right? Why my brother of all boys? When did you start dating him?"

"Very well..."

"?"

Aoi raised an eyebrow when Enoshima admitted that she and Yuta started dating right before Yuta's photoshoot, and that their feelings are mutual and she enjoyed his company. Aoi listens on as Enoshima explained that she took a liking to Yuta because of his rather upbeat personality and being so innocent, as well as being a gentleman of sorts, and said that she made the right decision to accept Yuta's confession and agreed to become his girlfriend.

Aoi was having a bit of doubt upon hearing Enoshima's explanation, and felt that it wasn't convincing enough, and she asks her classmate why Yuta of all boys, saying that there are other guys around, and even asks why go for a boy who is younger than her, reminding that Yuta is only 13 and that he is currently in middle school.

The SHSL Fashion Diva responded that unlike the guys who entertained her, she said Yuta stands out because he did not try to impress her, as well as pointing out that Yuta is just being himself, being honest and treats her like a normal person, unlike other guys of celebrity status who do not actually care about her, as they only hang out with her just to boost their image.

Aoi was quite surprised to hear that Enoshima actually prefer to hang out with Yuta because of his nature, but still she asks her if her feelings toward Yuta is genuine, which Enoshima said that it is, and even told Aoi that she requested to Yuta to keep their relationship a secret so as to protect their privacy and other factors.

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Yeah...I requested Yuta-kun to keep it under wraps...for the sake of our privacy and to protect him."

"…"

"As I said a while ago...I like Yuta-kun. He made my life complete."

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

Ikusaba watches on, seeing that Aoi is quite persistent, yet she lets Enoshima handle things, but the SHSL Soldier is still preparing herself in case Enoshima need help seeing that Aoi is still pestering the Fashion Diva with questions, and she wondered why Enoshima chose to hang out with Yuta of all suitors, yet she felt that Yuta is better than other suitors who only want to hang out with Enoshima just to boost their manly image.

"Junko-chan..."

Likewise, Naegi sweat-dropped as he noticed how persistent Aoi is, but he could not blame her for being a very concerned older sibling as she is only looking out for Yuta and to make sure that Yuta does not get into trouble and not regret his choice.

By then Naegi is joined by Ohgami, and the two classmates watched on seeing that Aoi and Enoshima are still talking, and the SHSL Fighter pointed out that Aoi is concerned about Yuta because of dating Enoshima, who is a popular celebrity, and that he might get embroiled in intrigues and all, thus Aoi wanted to make sure that Yuta is in good hands and not getting into any sort of troubles.

"Is that so, Ohgami-san...?"

"Based from what I observed."

"Asahina-san didn't have to"

"If I were in Asahina's place, I too would question Enoshima about it. Asahina is doing what is natural...look out for her sibling."

"…"

"Let them handle this. Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure, Ohgami-san?"

"Yes."

Naegi, Ohgami and Ikusaba secretly watches the scene as Aoi kept on asking Enoshima more about her relationships with Yuta, and this lasted a few more minutes, but Enoshima somehow remained cool and collected, and answered all the queries, and Aoi sighed seeing that her classmate answered all her questions, and seeing that there were no hints of mischievousness, she felt Yuta is in good hands.

Enoshima smiled and assured to Aoi that Yuta is in good hands and that she should be happy for him for Yuta found INSPIRATION and has a motivation to keep on studying and all, and that Yuta wont get into any trouble with the press or anything else.

"...so calm down, Asahina-san"

"..."

"Yuta wont get into any trouble."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Fine...just make sure he is behaving well..."

"I will."

After that, Aoi left with Enoshima sighing in relief as she managed to keep her cool after the minutes of persistent queries from her classmate. She then left the scene as well, and Ikusaba can be seen sighing as well, relieved that Enoshima did not get in to any trouble, and left as well.

This leaves Naegi and Ohgami, as the two classmates were relieved that no untoward incident occur, and they decided to head back to their classroom to talk to Aoi and assure to her that everything will be okay.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as a simple Q and A almost got out of hand in regards to Yuta, but Enoshima managed to keep cool and prevent Aoi from suspecting that Yuta got LAID several times

Ikusaba and the others managed to keep quiet and were not caught eavesdropping and things went well for now.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

A new arc commences as Enoshima invited Yuta to go to a beach with her as she has PLANS for him...

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...

* * *

 _ **Announcement:**_

For those who want to see another Yuta x Enoshima pairing, check out the following fics:

\- Danganronpa: Truth or Dare II

\- Survival in the City: The Third Despair

Feel free to check them out and leave a review.

Thanks!


	24. Prelude to a Preparation

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the chapter focuses on the Asahina siblings as Aoi is still concerned for her younger brother and wants to make sure he is behaving well though she is still unsure if Yuta is really dating Enoshima just because she is being a person and not as a sex object.

Much of this chapter focuses on Hope's Peak and then at the Asahina house. This chapter serves as a prelude to another story arc, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _24:_** ** _Junbi ni junbi suru_**

A week has passed since Aoi interrogated Enoshima inside Hope's Peak Academy and things appeared to be business as usual, where students are seen doing their thing, such as attending classes, hanging out with their friends, and doing activities that are in line with their Super High School Level talents, which are showing results and promise.

The scene shows that Enoshima is talking to one of the magazine editors, who thanked her for posing for his magazine, in which it showed that Enoshima and Yuta are the cover models, and the magazine issues were an instant hit, selling like rare items and were vastly popular. The editor was pleased and curious, as he asks her which high school Yuta is studying.

The editor was surprised when told that Yuta is a first year middle school student, meaning he is 13 years old, and the editor asks if she is sure, stating that he looked like a high schooler even though he is slightly shorter than her.

"Really? A middle schooler? First year?"

"Yup. And he's only 13."

"No way...and I thought he is in high school..."

"Appearances can be deceiving."

"Whoa...I had no idea...Enoshima, where did you find that kid? He may be a bit shorter than you, but he can pass up as a high schooler."

"Just happened to be right around the neighborhood."

"Seriously?"

"That's right."

Not far, Aoi Asahina and Sakura Ohgami are eavesdropping on the conversation, and Aoi is still worried over her younger brother, as she is a bit uncomfortable at the fact that her younger brother is dating Enoshima, feeling that Yuta is too young to be dating a girl, and is baffled on why he is going for older girls as Enoshima is 16 years old.

Ohgami, however, saw nothing wrong, and pointed out that Yuta's everyday life has brighten ever since meeting Enoshima, in which she not only gave him inspiration, but also enhances his social life as he gets to meet more people due to him being a part-time model, being able to earn money at such a young age, and becoming a cover boy for sports-related magazines.

Ohgami urges Aoi not to hold any unwanted grudges against Enoshima since it was her that gave Yuta his break and having a good time socially and academically.

"Do not be clouded by doubts and negative emotions, Asahina. I believe that Enoshima did notndo anything wrong."

"But...but..."

"I believe that there is a reason for this."

"Eh? How so?"

"Your brother's life brightened the moment he started dating Enoshima. His grades improved...meet a lot of people outside school, and even has the means to earn money legally. It is better than him getting into trouble."

"Well..."

"Have faith in your brother and Enoshima, Asahina."

"..."

Aoi was hesitant to do so because she is worried for Yuta, yet Ohgami assured to her that Yuta will be okay since Enoshima appeared to be the one who guided him, and believed that she is the one who manages his schedules for photoshoots and all, and felt that things will be okay and encouraged Aoi to let things take its course.

Aoi sagged as she could not come up with rebuttals and conceded defeat, but stated that the moment Enoshima does something like SEDUCING Yuta, she will spring into action, much to Ohgami's surprise, as the SHSL Martial Artist believe it is farfetched given Yuta's age, though she and Aoi are unaware that Yuta was already DEFLOWERED.

"Asahina..."

"I mean it, Sakura-chan...if Enoshima-chan goes so far as touching Yuta's PEE-PEE..."

"Calm yourself, Asahina...I doubt that would happen..."

"Really...?"

"I am sure Enoshima would not do something like that."

"Still..."

"Let us put faith in them."

"..."

By then the conversation between Enoshima and the magazine editor ended and she now contacted Yuta, where she told him that they have a photoshoot session on Saturday, and said that the motif for the photoshoot would be about hiking, and Yuta asks if this is okay given that he is more on swimming and track and field, but Enoshima said that all he has to do is wear the attire for the photoshoot and pose, assuring him that things will be easy.

"Oh, you don't have to worry. Everything will be fine."

"Really? Will I be able to...? I mean...I'm more on track & field and swimming...but hiking..."

"All you have to do is wear the attire and pose for the cameras...just like that."

"..."

"Oh, Yuta...are you feeling the jitters...?"

"N-no...not really."

"Then relax. It'll be easy."

"Oh...okay, Enoshima-chan..."

Aoi wondered what Enoshima is up to, overhearing that Yuta is having another photoshoot session, and that he is gracing the magazine cover that involve hiking, and is tempted to ask Enoshima about it, but Ohgami smiled and tells her that there is nothing for her to worry, saying that if Yuta gets in to trouble, he would surely call his elder sister for help.

Aoi stared at her classmate, having a worried look, but seeing that Ohgami has a point, she conceded and said that she will trust Ohgami's word for it, and Ohgami patted her shoulder and promised that Yuta will be okay.

"Okay...I'll let them be."

"Good, Asahina. Let your brother deal with his social life. If he need your advice he would surely approach you."

"Well..."

"I promise it would be fine."

"You sure, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes. If your brother feels he is being threatened he would surely call you."

"...fine..."

"Good."

Aoi reluctantly nodded as Enoshima ended the call and head for the classroom, where her two eavesdropping classmates followed, and as they entered, they took their seats and wait for the teacher to arrive. While waiting, Enoshima began to think of any activities after the photoshoot, as she wanted to do something exciting.

Moreover, she hasn't seen Yuta for over a week, and as much as she refuse to admit, she missed him. While originally seeing the younger boy as a way to pass up the time, she came to appreciate his appearance, and is bordering on having actual feelings for him, as he is the first boy to treat her as a person unlike other men who only use her as a wwy to boost their image.

Naegi approached Enoshima as he intend to return a book he borrowed from her and called her name, but she did not respond until it took a few more calls before she snapped out of her thoughts and sweat-dropped upon seeing her classmate beside her.

"Enoshima-san...?"

"..."

"Um...Enoshima...?"

"Huh? Oh...Naegi..."

"Are you okay...?"

"Oh, yes...I'm fine."

"Here...I'm giving you back this book I borrowed..."

"..."

As Naegi gave Enoshima the book, the SHSL Luckster asks her if she is okay, noting that she was quite silent the past few days, as she is usually loud and talkative, but she laughed a bit and said that she is just taking a break as she was busy with school and her modeling career, and that us where she claimed that she was TIRED and is just RE-ENERGIZING herself.

Naegi took the bait at first, but then asks if this is because he missed Yuta, as she and Aoi's younger brother were somewhat inseperable during the summer vacation. Surprisingly, the SHSL Fashion Diva blushed and pinched Naegi's cheek, telling him not to tease her like that, causing Naegi to moan in pain as the pressure was a bit too much.

"Oh, Naegi-kun..."

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!"

"Please..."

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!"

"Stop teasing me like that..."

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!"

"It's so embarrassing..."

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Aoi herself was surprised, as this was the first time seeing Enoshima blushed, and Yuta's name was the trigger, and she covertly watches the scene as Enoshima continued to pinch Naegi's cheek as he pleaded to her to let go as it was getting painful.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! Enoshima-san...let go!"

"Please...don't say that in front of everyone..."

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! I'm sorry!"

"Don't make a fuss like that...you'll spark a lot of unwanted rumors..."

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! Okay, okay!"

"It's so embarrassing...and I don't want that..."

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! Okay! I promise not tease you again! Please stop pinching my cheek!"

"Hmm..."

By then the teacher came and everyone returned to their seats, with Naegi relieved that his classmate let go of her yet his left cheek swelled because of her pinching, and he wondered if he did something wrong that caused her to do this.

Meanwhile, Aoi wondered what to do as she is concerned about her younger brother after hearing that he has a photoshoot this weekend and decided to have a talk with him so as to advice him not to go reckless given that there are attractive models there.

-x-

Later that night, at the Asahina house, Yuta was at his room doing homework and he is preparing himself this weekend for the photoshoot, and he is somewhat looking forward to it, as all he had to do is wear the assigned clothing and pose for the camera. He knows that he would get a good paycheck for the photoshoot thus he would have another additional income.

By then Aoi came inside and brought a plate full of doughnuts which Yuta took some and ate it. There his elder sister started the conversation and asks if he is comfortable with the fact that he is doing a part-time job as a model, which he nodded and said he enjoying it as he get to earn money the legal way and said it was quite easy as all he has to do is wear the assigned clothes and pose right in front of the photographer.

Aoi just nodded seeing that her brother appeared fine and there she asks him if he is dating Enoshima for real, which made him blush as he really is dating Enoshima, and Yuta admitted that he is dating her in secret, and there Aoi told him she is a bit worried about him going to a photoshoot as he might fall into temptation because there are lots of beaituful and sexy models.

This made Yuta blush harder after guessing what his elder sister is implying, and defended himself, saying that he would never do something like that, triggering a bickering between the siblings.

"Nee-chan!"

"What?"

"Are you saying that I would become a maniac?"

"I never said that! I am only worried..."

"There is no way I would do something perverted! I'm not stupid to risk getting jailed for doing something perverted and all!"

"I just wanted to make sure that you keep yourself grounded! You're being surrounded by models and..."

"I'm behaving well, so there is no need for you too..."

"It's for your own good!"

This went on for a few minutes until he assured to his elder sister thst he would behave well and not do anything foolish that would lead him into trouble. Seeing that Yuta is serious, Aoi nodded and left the room, and Yuta is alone and finished his homework. After that he took off his clothes and is about to change when he saw the fashion magazine that was given to him previously.

As curiosity got the better of him, he scrolled the pages until seeing Enishima's picture wearing a two-piece bikini. The image shows how sexy she looked because of her hourglass figure, and his eyes gaze from her face down to her chest and legs. He recalled how they spend time together, and he was attracted by it that he unknowing touched himself, and his penis began to harden and he began to rub it back and forth, feeling pleasure enveloping his body.

His eyes gazed on the picture of Enoshima, and he unintentionally recalled the recent time he made love to her, which added more arousal to his body, feeling his penis throbbed harder and harder. After some five minutes, his cellphone rang and that snapped him out of his revelry, and he blushed deeper at the situation he is in, worried that he might become a pervert, but he nevertheless answered the call, and he blushed further as the caller turn out to be Enoshima herself, and she greeted him the usual way.

"Hello...?"

"Oh, Yuta~a..."

"E-Enoshima-chan...?"

"Huh? You sounded that you were shocked..."

"Ah...no...it's not...like that..."

"Are you okay...? Am I interrupting you...?"

"N-no...I'm fine..."

"..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and aside from that, Yuta slowly gave in to temptation and started to TOUCH HIMSELF, though he is saved by a phone call from Enoshima…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Enoshima invited Yuta to a trip…which would no doubt put him in a sensual position and situation…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...

* * *

 _ **Announcement:**_

For those who want to see another Yuta x Enoshima pairing, check out the following fics:

\- Danganronpa: Truth or Dare II

\- Survival in the City: The Third Despair

Feel free to check them out and leave a review.

Thanks!


	25. Invitation

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the chapter focuses on the Asahina siblings as Aoi is still concerned for her younger brother and wants to make sure he is behaving well though she is still unsure if Yuta is really dating Enoshima just because she is being a person and not as a sex object.

Much of this chapter focuses on Hope's peak and then at the Asahina house. This chapter serves as a preleude to another story arc, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _25: Shōtai_**

As Yuta is alone inside his bedroom, he locked the door and resumed his work and finished his homework. After that he took off his clothes and is about to change when he saw the fashion magazine that was given to him previously.

As curiosity got the better of him, he scrolled the pages until seeing Enishima's picture wearing a two-piece bikini. The image shows how sexy she looked because of her hourglass figure, and his eyes gaze from her face down to her chest and legs. He recalled how they spend time together, and he was attracted by it that he unknowing touched himself, and his penis began to harden and he began to rub it back and forth, feeling pleasure enveloping his body.

His eyes gazed on the picture of Enoshima, and he unintentionally recalled the recent time he made love to her, which added more arousal to his body, feeling his penis throbbed harder and harder. After some five minutes, his cellphone rang and that snapped him out of his revelry, and he blushed deeper at the situation he is in, worried that he might become a pervert, but he nevertheless answered the call, and he blushed further as the caller turn out to be Enoshima herself, and she greeted him the usual way.

"Hello...?"

"Oh, Yuta~a..."

"E-Enoshima-chan...?"

"Huh? You sounded that you were shocked..."

"Ah...no...it's not...like that..."

"Are you okay...? Am I interrupting you...?"

"N-no...I'm fine..."

"Huh...?"

Enoshima appeared to be baffled yet she brush it aside and told Yuta that she arranged their photo shoot schedule and they are due to have a photo session this weekend, and the younger boy said that he is available and there the SHSL Fashion Diva said that a magazine editor of very popular magazine for teens contacted her manager and requested for Yuta to be their cover boy, stating that Yuta's GOOD LOOKS would be a hit.

Yuta was quite surprised at hearing this, as he never thought that he would be that popular, and asks her if this magazine editor really requested for him to appear for that magazine cover, which Enoshima confirmed it, saying that her manager told her about it and said that the magazine editor is willing to double the pay if Yuta agrees.

"Really, Enoshima-chan?"

"Yup. Really."

"…"

"What do you say? Your allowance would be doubled."

"Hmm…now that you mentioned it…"

"So, what do you say…?"

"Well…"

"Hmm…?"

Yuta was somewhat enticed upon hearing that his pay would be doubled, and said that he is willing to go, and Enoshima said that she will inform the magazine editor about it, and Yuta nodded, which Enoshima said that she wants to talk to him once the photo shoot ends, which he asks what is it about, but she said that it will be a surprise.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait, Yuta-kun."

"Eh? Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise, you say?"

"Uh-huh."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Fine."

After that, the call ended and Yuta wondered what is this about, but then snapped back to attention upon realizing that he was so aroused, and he blushed when he realized what he just did before Enoshima called, and he puts on his shorts fearing that his elder sister might think he is fondling himself. He sighed as he could not believe that he is WANTING Enoshima, and though he finds her sexy and all, he is somewhat fond of her as well as having feelings for her.

Realizing that he hasn't seen her for a week, he smiled as he gets to see her again and hoped that they spend more time together and went to the cabinet to get some clothes. By then a knock on the door is heard and he answered it, where his elder sister Aoi came in and said that she made another plate of doughnut, which he thanked her.

However, she stared wide-eyed upon seeing the STRAIGHT TENT on his shorts and became suspicious, and asks him what is he doing at this time, suspecting him of MASTURBATING, and a blushing Yuta had to fend off the accusations as he does not want her to find out that he fondled himself before Enoshima called her on the cellphone.

"What? No, I did not!"

"Then why is your PEE-PEE pointing out?"

"It just happened!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"You better not be fantasizing anyone…"

"There's no way I would do that!"

"Are you sure?"

Aoi did not take his words at face value and asks him if he did not DO THAT on purpose, and Yuta was forced to lie in order to avert suspicions, and the bickering lasted a few minutes before it was broke up by their mom, who told the two that dinner is ready, and Aoi went downstairs, while Yuta remained in his room to wait for his penis to soften, which lasted for five minutes, and he had to painfully wait for it, as he struggled to control his arousing desire.

After that, his body calmed down and went downstairs, where the Asahina siblings joined their parents and had dinner. There Yuta's mom and dad asks their son what are is plans, and after hearing it, they were a bit skeptical, due to the fact that Yuta is only 13, and felt that he is too young to do part-time jobs such as modeling, but he told his parents that Enoshima had some contacts and that it was thanks to her that he is able to earn money during the summer vacation.

Mrs. Asahina glanced at her son, and she suddenly asked him a question, such as if he is dating Enoshima. Yuta choked on his drink, and Aoi sighed, as she is the only one who is aware that her younger brother is dating Enoshima in secret. Mr. Asahina gently urged his wife not to pry on her son's private life, but she reasoned that she only wants to know, as she suspected that Enoshima has an ulterior motive, such as seducing him.

Yuta blushed deeper and tells his mom to stop making such blatant accusations, saying that Enoshima is a nice person and she is not that kind of girl who would do something that his mom insinuates, and this caused a bickering between mother and son.

"Are you sure you are telling the truth, Yuta?"

"I am!"

"If that girl tries to seduce you…"

"I told you, we're just friends!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really?"

"Did she do anything to you? Like kissed you on the lips or…"

"Mom!"

By then Mr. Asahina stepped in and quell the bickering, urging them to finish their dinner so that they can all have a peaceful evening, which it worked and eventually the night became peaceful, where Yuta lay on bed while wondering on where the next few days lead to, and also wondered about Enoshima. He finds her sexy and cute, and while personality was quite extravagant, he still could not help but get more attracted to her.

He also wondered what Aoi is thinking ever since she found out that he and Enoshima are in a secret relationship, and he is thankful that she did not squeal to their parents about it, and for now things are okay yet he had to keep the fact that he and Enoshima made love in the past several days, and as much as he hate to admit, he really wanted another episode of a physical moment with her as his feelings for the SHSL Fashion Diva increases, showing that Yuta really loved her.

He eventually fell asleep as he is preparing himself for tomorrow.

-x-

Two days later, it was Saturday, and the scene shows that Yuta and Enoshima meet up and went to a popular photo studio where they had a series of photo shoots for a popular fashion magazine and a popular sports magazine, and the studio manager and the editor of a popular fashion magazine were quite surprised at seeing the chemistry between Enoshima and Yuta.

Moreover, they were even more surprised to learn that Yuta is only 13 years old and in middle school, and the magazine editor asks Enoshima where did she find Yuta and how was she able to tell he has such potential as a model, and she said that she just guessed it, and stated that she suggested to Yuta to give it a try after another sports magazine editor gave him a calling card after seeing that he can be a huge draw, and the rest is history.

"Really, Enoshima?"

"Yup."

"Wow…that was…"

"I know, right?"

"To think that he is only 13…I was sure that he…"

"That's what I thought at first…but then again…he's fun to be with…"

"Really…he does looked cute even if he's a bit shorter than you…"

"Of course."

After that, the studio manager called for the photographer and the two teens get ready, with Yuta going first as he is doing a sports-themed photo shoot, and things went well and the sports magazine editor is pleased that Yuta is easy to get along with, seeing that he is good natured and not letting success get to his head.

After an hour of photo shoot sessions, it was Enoshima's turn and she emerged from the dressing room where she is wearing one of the latest trends in fashion, and it made her look very attractive which Yuta blushed at seeing her in that get-up, and watches on as the photo shoot commences

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

Enoshima is enjoying her job as she is all game and gave her famous smile, all the while Yuta watches her and is admiring her, seeing that she is really the SHSL Fashion Diva, charismatic and adored by fashion fans all over most parts of Tokyo.

He continued to watch as the photographer gives her more instructions as the photo shoots reaches its final stretch.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

After that, the photoshoot ended and it was a success, in which the editor in chief is pleased with the turnout and expects that the magazines will sell a lot, and he thanked Enoshima for the hard work, which she says it was nothing, giving her famous smile.

"Thank you, Junko."

"Sure."

"We sure are glad to have met you."

"Anytime."

"We look forward to working with you again."

"Of course, just give me a call or call my manager."

"Oh…to show you my appreciation…"

"Hmm…?"

As a token of gratitude, the magazine editor gave Enoshima a free pass to one of Japan's popular beach resort that is located in Kyoto, and tells her she can invite one person to tag along, and Enoshima thanked him for the gift, which he said it was nothing.

Moreover, a thought came to mind and thanked the magazine editor for the gift.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Enoshima.,"

"I appreciate it a lot."

"Sure. It's all I could do to show my thanks."

"This is perfect. I feel like hitting the beach."

"You can invite someone…"

"Yup, I already have someone in mind."

"Enjoy."

As the photo shoot ended, the scene showed that Yuta is inside the dressing room getting ready to change, and there Enoshima came in, closed the door and she hugged him as she tells him that it has been over a week or so since they last saw each other, and Yuta smiled and nodded, as he too missed her and both locked in embrace, and there she invited him to come with her on a trip at Kyoto, informing him about the beach resort, where they can spend two days and one night, which he is quite surprised to hear it.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"But…that would cost quite…"

"No worries. I got a free pass…and I can invite one to tag along, and that would be you, Yuta-kun."

"Eh? Me?"

"Of course."

"Th-thanks…but…"

"Oh, don't worry~y…"

Enoshima told him that the passes are good for Friday next week, so she is booking the bus for the trip, and said that this is too good an opportunity to pass up, and Yuta nodded, seeing that it would be a waste to pass up such a freebie, and said that classes on Friday next week will be out due to a PTA meeting that was announced at his school yesterday.

The SHSL Fashion Diva smiled seeing that all is set and she gave him a kiss on the lips, and looking around, she discreetly locked the door of the dressing room and went towards Yuta, where she slanted him against the wall and gently pushed down his shorts and brief, where she began to caress his penis, smiling seductively as she saw his organ slowly rising up and hardening, and the 13-year old boy blushed as arousal began to envelop his body.

The younger boy was easily aroused due to his tender age, and while his body liked hit, Yuta was aware enough of the fact that they are inside the photo studio and tells her that they might get caught, but she seductively said that she locked the door, and that they should enjoy it for now as long as no one notices them, and she even said that she missed him terribly and wanted to spend some time with him in private, and began to kiss him passionately on the lips.

Aroused and feeling the pleasure strengthening within his body, especially on his penis, Yuta slowly followed suit, and as the kiss became more passionate, and with her hand slowly, but sensually, rubbed his erection back and forth, Yuta moaned through the kiss as his hands began to cares her smooth and sexy thighs, which she moaned in return, as it slowly aroused her as well.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Yuta and Enoshima meet up after a week, and there the two got intimate again, as Yuta was slowly wanting to get physically intimate with her…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

After Enoshima invited Yuta to a trip…the two teens are making preparations to go to Kyoto, where the SHSL Fashion diva would have the younger boy all to herself…which would no doubt put Yuta in a sensual position and situation…

See you on the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


	26. Preparing For The Trip To Beach Resort

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the chapter focuses on the Asahina siblings as Aoi is still concerned for her younger brother and wants to make sure he is behaving well though she is still unsure if Yuta is really dating Enoshima just because she is being a person and not as a sex object.

Much of this chapter focuses on Yuta while inside at the Asahina house. Moreover, this chapter serves as a prelude to another story arc, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 26:_** ** _Bīchirizōto e no ryokō no junbi_**

Several days later, the scene shifts at the Asahina house, where you can see that the Asshina siblings are quite busy, as Aoi bid her mom goodbye as she is off to work and told her daughter to look after the house and not loiter around at night, which Aoi assured that she won't stay too late at night as she tells her mom that she has nothing to do later in the night

"Okay, Aoi, I'll be taking my leave."

"Sure, mom!"

"Make sure you secure the house at night."

"Yes, mom."

"And don't stay out too late at night..."

"I won't. I got nothing else to do tonight!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

After that, Mrs. Asahina hugged her daughter and tells her to look after Yuta, saying that he has gotten quite busy after taking part-time jobs as a model despite him being 13, and out of curiosity, she asked Aoi if Yuta and Enoshima are dating, which Aoi denied, even though the SHDL Swimmer is aware that her classmate and Yuta dating in secret, and that she is unaware that the two teens are having a secret SENSUAL relationship in the recent weeks.

"No, mom."

"Really...?"

"Enoshima-chan and Yuta are just friends."

"Hmm...I could have sworn that the two might have a thing for one another..."

"They're just rumors, mom."

"I see. Well, better get going."

"Take care, mom."

"You too, Aoi."

After that, Mrs. Asahina left and reported for work, and Aoi waved her mom goodbye, and then she went inside the house to check on the stove as she is baking doughnuts, wanting to have a good snack and decided to share some with Yuta.

-x-

Meanwhile,the scene shifts at the bedroom, where Yuta is alone inside his bedroom, he closed the door as he is getting ready for a trip at Kyoto, where he and Enoshima are heading to a beach resort due to her being given a free pass as a token of gratitude for posing at one of the popular fashion magazines.

Yuta was surprised when Enoshima invited him to go with her as the free pass is good for two persons, and she chose him because she wants to, being comfortable with him rather than anyone else, which the 13-year old boy is touched, and that he wanted to spend time with her after not seeing each other for nearly a week after doing another photo shoot.

After that he took off his clothes and is about to change when he noticed another edition of a popular fashion magazine, where he scanned the pages and saw Enoshima in another sexy yet artistic photo in which she is in a two-piece bikini.

As he admired her sexiness, he blushed and sighed as he recalled what he and Enoshima did last week at the photo studio which for him it was a close call, and there he mentally looked back at the events that took place, and how he managed to get away without being caught.

-FLASHBACK-

Last week...

The scene shifts at the photo studio, in which Yuta and Enoshima have another session of a series of photo shoots, which took over an hour or so, and after it ended, the scene showed that Yuta is inside the dressing room getting ready to change, and there Enoshima came in, closed the door and she hugged him as she tells him that it has been over a week or so since they last saw each other, and Yuta smiled and nodded, as he too missed her and both locked in embrace, and there she invited him to come with her on a trip at Kyoto, informing him about the beach resort, where they can spend two days and one night, which he is quite surprised to hear it.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"But…that would cost quite…"

"No worries. I got a free pass…and I can invite one to tag along, and that would be you, Yuta-kun."

"Eh? Me?"

"Of course."

"Th-thanks…but…"

"Oh, don't worry~y…"

Enoshima told him that the passes are good for Friday next week, so she is booking the bus for the trip, and said that this is too good an opportunity to pass up, and Yuta nodded, seeing that it would be a waste to pass up such a freebie, and said that classes on Friday next week will be out due to a PTA meeting that was announced at his school yesterday.

The SHSL Fashion Diva smiled seeing that all is set and she gave him a kiss on the lips, and looking around, she discreetly locked the door of the dressing room and went towards Yuta, where she slanted him against the wall and gently pushed down his shorts and brief, where she began to caress his penis, smiling seductively as she saw his organ slowly rising up and hardening, and the 13-year old boy blushed as arousal began to envelop his body.

The younger boy was easily aroused due to his tender age, and while his body liked hit, Yuta was aware enough of the fact that they are inside the photo studio and tells her that they might get caught, but she seductively said that she locked the door, and that they should enjoy it for now as long as no one notices them, and she even said that she missed him terribly and wanted to spend some time with him in private, and began to kiss him passionately on the lips.

Aroused and feeling the pleasure strengthening within his body, especially on his penis, Yuta slowly followed suit, and as the kiss became more passionate, and with her hand slowly, but sensually, rubbed his erection back and forth, Yuta moaned through the kiss as his hands began to cares her smooth and sexy thighs, which she moaned in return, as it slowly aroused her as well.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Enoshima pushed down his lower clothes until he is fully naked and she continued to rub his penis back and forth, feeling it throb harder and harder, and Yuta was so aroused that he lifted her skirt until her strawberry-blond colored panties are exposed and began to press his erection against the crotch area of her panties, which she moaned softly as Yuta repeated the action, his body craving for more passion, and as a few minutes passed, Enoshima backed away and took off her clothes until she too is naked, which the younger boy blushed as he gets to see her naked form again.

She approached Yuta and noted that he is quite shorter than her yet she did not mind it as she kissed him again on the lips and grasped his penis, rubbing the HEAD against her WOMANHOOD for a few minutes before pulled his hips towards her crotch, and the younger boy's erection went inside her.

Both moaned softly as a strong jolt of arousal enveloped their bodies, which Yuta, out of bodily instinct, began to move his hips and his hard penis began to move back and forth, feeling his organ throb harder and harder while feeling the moistness of Enoshima's WOMANHOOD. Both kissed and got turned on further, where they kissed while moaning to keep themselves quiet to avoid draeing attention.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Craving for more, Enoshima pulled Yuta to the floor where he is on top of her while his penis remained inside her WOMMANHOOD and this made the two teens feel more comfortable and he continued his action, moving his hips in a slow but steady pace, his organ hardening further while Enoshima spread her legs and embraced him as his organ rubbed her INSIDES, feeling her INNER WALLS being stimulated by the length of his erection.

Both panted as pleasure increases and Yuta began to push his hard penis further inside her, which almost made her squeal aloud as her hands grabbed his hips to push his erection deeper inside her, and Yuta slightly pulled back before pushing is penis back in, then repeated the process again and again, their bodies slowly absorbing more arousal as their hearts beat faster.

This went on for several minutes, which Yuta was panting as his body absorbed strong jolts of arousal, and so was Enoshima, and they kissed again which they moaned softly as they are just over a minute away before reaching orgasm.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

As the minute passed, Yuta felt that her WOMANHOOD is clamping on his hard shaft, feeling its moistness increasing, and she gritted her teeth as she is close to EXPLODING, and the 13-year old boy is also approaching the BIG ONE, as his penis hardened further while feeling his length about to spit something out, but her legs wrapped around his, her arms wrapped around her waist, and feeling her breasts rubbing his chest, he was unable to resist or get the will to pull himself out, and they both moaned softly as they approached orgasm together.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

The scene zoomed inside Enoshima's WOMANHOOD, where you can see her INNER WALLS clamping Yuta's penis as it moved back and forth, covering it with its FEMININE FLUIDS, and soon his penis tried to move a bit forward as if it was trying to go further ahead, and there his SEED shoots out from the HEAD, firing six shots in every 3-second interval, going forward and traveled deep within it, as the orgasm lasts almost 30 seconds.

Yuta was basking at the sensations that he could not bring himself to stop, as he kept on pushing his penis deeper inside her, while Enoshima grinned as the feeling she received was so good, and lets Yuta do his thing, wanting to feel more of the younger boy, and his penis kept on rubbing her WOMANHOOD for another minute until it started to soften, and he slowly pulls out, where his penis throbbed a bit before it started to soften further.

Both lay on the floor, holding hands, and she smiled at him as she asks if he enjoyed it, which the blushing younger boy admitted that he did, and she smiled as she said that the week later he is going to enjoy the outing where she said she has a surprise for him, which he asked but was told that he will have to wait till they arrive at the Kyoto beach resort.

"Eh? Do I have to wait till next week?"

"Yup, Yuta-kun."

"How about a hint?"

"Nope."

"Come on, Enoshima-chan..."

"Be patient, Yuta-kun...onve that day arrive, you'll definitely enjoy it."

"Promise?"

"Promise, Yuta-kun."

After that the two teens slowly got up and put on their clothes as they are leaving the photo studio to head home, and thankfully no one inside the studio suspected a thing, and things went well without problem or incident.

After an hour or so Yuta escorted Enoshima to her condo unit and she gave him a passionate kiss before going inside, and a blushing Yuta was left standing, as he could still felt the effects of their lovemaking eatlier and wondered where this would lead to before deciding to head home, as one part of him enjoyed it and the other made him question if this is okay.

-END FLASHBACK-

Yuta sighed after recalling what happened recently, and as he put the fashion magazine away, he stared wide-eyed after seeing his penis pointing a bit upward as he realized that the mere recollection of his recent action with Enoshima would cause his organ to harden, and he sighed as he had to wait for a while before his organ softens.

As he checked the cabinet to pick the clothes for the trip, he forgot that the door to his bedroom is not locked, thus his elder sister, Aoi, came inside to give him some doughnuts, only to stare in surprise at seeing her younger brother's aroused state. There she questioned him if he engaged in perverted activities which Yuta flatly deny, not wanting her to find out that he recalled what he and Enoshima did at the photo studio.

"Yuta...did you do something perverted?"

"No...I did not."

"Really...?"

"Really."

"I doubt it."

"Huh? Why?"

"Every time I see you, you're PEE-PEE is alwsys pointing upward..."

"I-it's a normal reaction!"

Aoi stared suspiciously at Yuta, as she had a feeling that he is hiding something, and that he is frequently shown having his penis pointing a bit upward, and asked him straight to the point if he is engaging in any risque activities with Enoshima, which he sighed and told her that he does not do those kind of things, reasoning that he would get into trouble if he goes so far as peeking under her skirt.

Aoi is still doubtful and asks why is it that his penis always pointing upward and is always hard, which Yuta had to come up with an alibi to keep her from suspecting anything, not wanting her to find out that he had sex with Enoshima several times ago, hoping that Aoi won't pelt him with several questions that would complicate matters.

"I told you, onee-chan...it's a normal reaction!"

"Really, Yuta?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure? You weren't doing anything like reading a porn magazine or watching porn movies on the net?"

"No, onee-chan...I did not..."

"Hmm..."

"What's with that look, onee-chan...?"

"..."

Aoi raised an eyebrow while crossing her arms, as she doubted her younger brother's words, and asked if he did something like MASTURBATING, which the younger boy blushed deeply, and flatly deny the accusations, as he never actually did that...which he mentally recalled that this happened only when Enoshima is holding his organ when aroused, and not wanting he assured to her that he would never engage in such acts.

"Geez, nee-chan give it a rest."

"Huh?"

"There's no way I'd do that"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And youre not fantasizing Enoshima-chan or anything?"

"No."

"You better not be..."

The two siblings bickered some more until he realized that he has a train to catch, telling her he is going on a trip with Enoshima, and Aoi glanced at her brother, watching him get dressed as she recall him telling her that he and Enoshima are going to a beach resort at Kyoto, and wondered if it is okay for him to be alone with Enoshima, quite worried that her classmate do something like seducing him.

She asks Yuta if he is going to be okay, pointing out that he and Enoshima are going to a popular resort and that they might encounter BAD ELEMENTS such as the Paparazzi, which Yuta assured to his elder sister that he and Enoshima will be okay.

"Dont worry, nee-chan."

"What?"

"Me and Enoshima-chan will be okay.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But"

"Well be fine."

"Yuta-kun"

After that, Aoi leaves his room as Yuta began pack up his bag and soon he is downstairs, where he told his elder sister that he will be away for two days and one night, and promised her that he will stay out of trouble, which she just nodded as deep inside she is worried about him as he will be alone with Enoshima, and she still could not shake off the fact that he is dating her classmate from Hope's Peak, and she is so curious as to why Enoshima chose Yuta of all guys, believing that she is better off with a guy of her age and not someone younger than her.

She sighed as her younger brother is out of sight and Aoi went back inside her house, as she called her classmate, Ohgami and invited her to come over at the Asahina house to chat and hang out with her.

-x-

Later, the scene shifts at the train station where Yuta arrived, and as he is waiting for Enoshima, he wondered what to expect in their trip and what would she be wearing, as part of him wanted to see her in a sexy attire while the other side of himself want to see her in her best attire.

His musing is interrupted when someone hugged him from behind, and it turns out to be Enoshima herself, and as Yuta turn around, she greeted him with a gentle kiss on the lips, and the younger boy blushed as he saw her, and her attire is that of a summer-type, which was decent, yet it also displayed her sexy legs, which also showed her upper thighs, which he blushed further as she held his hands and said that their trip is about to commence soon.

"Oh, Yuta"

"E-Enoshima-chan"

"Good youre here."

"Yeah"

"Our trip to Kyoto is about to commence"

"Really?"

"Yup! And believe me when I say youre going to enjoy it!"

"Okay"

 _ **To Be Continued**_...

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Yuta and Enoshima meet up after a week, and there the two are about to commence their tripafter he managed to fend off his elder sisters queries about his relationship with Enoshima, as he had to keep her from finding out that his relationship with the SHSL Fashion Diva were more on a PHYSICAL LEVEL

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The trip to Kyoto commences…and the two are going to enjoy their trip on the bullet trainwhere Enoshima gives Yuta a bit offun

See you on October


	27. Prelude To An Island Adventure

**Yuta's Seduction**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

My apologies for the late update. Throughout the 2nd half of November I was struck with an eye infection which stalled me from typing the chapters, resulting in bed rest for over a week, and upon recovery I had to work on the office stuff, thus it took me just now to upload the new chapter.

Well, I guess it's okay as I thought of having this as a Christmas present to you readers.

With all that and said…here it is…many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Enoshima and Yuta's next date commences as they are going on a place where they would have a very PRIVATE time.

But first they have to endure a long trip.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _27: Jimanobōken ni sakigakete_**

At the dojo, Aoi Asahina arrived to meet up with Sakura Ohgami as the two girls plan to have a meditation sessions with Kenichiro, and there Ohgami asked Aoiu how is she doing, and there she sighed as she told her what she is thinking at the moment, which the SHSL Martial Artist raised an eyebrow when the subject in question is about Yuta.

Aoi told Ohgami what she noticed about Yuta in the recent days, and her worry that he has been like that ever since he began dating Enoshima, and felt that Yuta is starting to do perverted things while alone, which Ohgami assured that Yuta is not like that, as well as reassuring that Yuta's body had just attained puberty, so it is natural for him to get erections at inopportune times, as well as believing that Yuta is not that kind of a boy.

"…so I am sure that your younger brother is not a perverted boy…"

"Really, Sakura-chan?"

"That is what I believe."

"…"

"Have trust and faith in your younger brother, Asahina."

"Well…I guess."

"So do not worry."

"O-okay…"

By then, Kenichiro came and told the two girls that session is about to start, and both Aoi and Ohgami nodded as they joined him to commence meditation lessons.

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at the talent agency where Enoshima's manager is reading the latest issue of the fashion magazine, and while he is pleased that his talent, Enoshima, is doing well with her career, he is quite curious as to how and where she met Yuta. He is a bit curious that she and Yuta are somewhat close and has been hearing rumors that the two are dating, and he could not help but feel concerned, as he is aware that Yuta is only 13, and the thought of a younger boy dating Enoshima might attract the Paparazzi.

His assistant came and asked him what is the matter, and there the manager told him his worries, and the assistant smiled as he assured that Enoshima and Yuta will be fine, since they are not embroiled in any controversy, which somewhat puts the manager at ease.

By then the assistant mentioned that Enoshima is heading for Kyoto with Yuta in tow, which made the manager stood up, as he felt that the two teens are going on a date, which would no doubt attract attention from netizens around the area.

"What? A date?"

"That's what I'm guessing…"

"What was Junko thinking? Going on a trip…with a younger boy?"

"Now, now…let's…"

"How can I…?"

"I'm sure there is nothing bad about that…"

"What do you mean?"

"You see…"

The assistant then told his superior to let the two teens be, saying that they deserve a break and it is no one's business on dictating whom Enoshima dates, and if she is dating Yuta, then they deserve to be happy.

"Come on, boss. I'm sure it is okay."

"But still…"

"I do not see anything wrong about Junko dating that boy…"

"Really?"

"If that is what Junko feels…then we should let her be."

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

"…"

-x-

Meanwhile…

The scene shifts at the train station where it was packed with a lot of people. They are passengers who are awaiting the next train, where several of the trains are bound for various destinations. The people shown are from various age groups, such as the adults, who are businessmen and the likes, heading for their desired destinations to meet people to do and make business.

"Ah…a vacation…"

"Time to head for the farthest region…"

"Kyoto…"

"Hiroshima…where the atomic bomb was dropped…"

"Are you crazy?"

"Mt. Bandai is a great place to hike…"

"Want to go to the hot springs…"

"Me too…"

Another age group is shown, they are teenagers, ranging from high school to university students, as they are waiting for their train ride. They are here to head for their desired destinations for they want to enjoy their summer vacations, where they plan to go to a popular beach that is based at a different prefecture that is not seen within Tokyo.

"Yahoo!"

"Summer at last!"

"Where should we go?"

"Anywhere!"

"Kyoto!"

"Mt. Fuji!"

"Mt. Bandai is better!"

"How about Akihabara?"

As the people mingled with each other, the scene shows that Junko Enoshima and Yuta arrived at the train station, and the younger boy stared wide-eyed at seeing so many people here, not expecting that the station would be filled with lots of people.

Enoshima smiled before telling Yuta to wait here as she will get the tickets for the ride, and after a few minutes, she came back and said that she got themselves a special reservation for FIRST CLASS, which Yuta was surprised at hearing this from her.

"…"

"What?"

"First…class…?"

"Uh-huh. Why?"

"As in…?"

"Yup…as in."

"Really…?"

"You'll soon see…come on."

As Enoshima merrily mingled with Yuta, some of the people at the station noticed her, having recognized Enoshima due to her status as a popular and charismatic celebrity, her fashion model reputation was widely known, and they are astounded to see her here, as they believed that she would be riding a limousine instead of a regular transit.

"Hey…look…"

"Isn't that…?"

"Junko Enoshima…"

"Wow…the sexy fashion model…?"

"She's hot…"

"I like her."

"Should we ask her out…?"

"What's her phone number…?"

By then they noticed her talking to Yuta, and some of the spectators are surprised to see how close she is to the younger boy. They see that Yuta looked quite ordinary despite his attire, and wondered if Yuta is a relative or not as they noticed his tanned complexion, until they glanced at a magazine and discovered that he too is a model. They were surprised by this revelation as they could not believe that a younger-looking boy, who appeared to be quite shorter than Enoshima, is also a model like her.

"Hey…look…"

"Isn't that…?"

"Yuta Asahina…"

"He's a model like Enoshima…?"

"Seriously?"

"He's too plain…"

"Too short…"

"What the…he's with Enoshima…"

Some of the people took notice at how Enoshima is so CHUMMY with Yuta, and even saw how close they are, and they wondered if the two teens are an ITEM or not.

"Look…"

"Junko Enoshima…"

"The fashion model?"

"And that's him…Asahina…"

"Look at that…they're so close…"

"Are they a couple…?"

"Looks like it…"

"That kid is lucky…"

By then the shinkansen arrived and the guards began to guide the passengers to take the selected trains that are bound to different destinations. Enoshima led Yuta towards one train that is bound for Kyoto, and went to the FIRST CLASS section, where he is amazed at seeing the appearance, as it was similar to the first class section inside a commercial flight airplane.

Enoshima grinned while giving a THUMB'S UP gesture and said that is their reward for their hard work, and that Yuta would get to experience something as she guessed that this would be his first time riding in the first class section of the shinkansen.

"So?"

"…"

"What do you think, Yuta-kun?"

"So this is the first class section…"

"Yup…and it's a bit higher than the business class at the airplanes. You're LUCKY to see this place as well as being the first to try it."

"Yeah…I guess…"

"Be happy you get to experience it."

"R-right…"

Enoshima grinned seeing that Yuta is marveling at the ambience of the first class section, and she looked around, seeing that so far she and Yuta are the only ones here so far, and once the trip starts, and if there are no other passengers come in the first class section, then she might consider having a QUICK FUN with the younger boy should things get a bit boring here.

As the two teens settled on their seats, a train stewardess came and greeted them, in which she complimented them at being the first ones to try out the first class section, as this particular area of this train is usually reserved for businessmen and other high-profile and highly-paid celebrities.

Enoshima smiled and said that she decided to try it out and experience it. By then the stewardess recognized Enoshima and said that she liked the teen's modeling pictures, and there she whispered if Yuta is her companion, which she nodded, saying that he is with her.

"So, Enoshima-chan…"

"Hmm..?"

"Is this boy your companion?"

"That's right. He's traveling with me."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"I see. I'll leave you alone then."

"Thanks!"

After that, the stewardess left and the two teens are left alone, where she leaned her head on his shoulders as the 13-year old boy sighed yet he is fine with it as he knew that the trip would be a long one, and wondered what to expect while waiting for the train to move.

After several minutes, the shinkansen started to move and the trip to Kyoto has commenced, and Enoshima smirked as she is COOKING UP some plans, knowing that the trip to Kyoto would be a long one, and with Yuta with her, she now has a way to pass up the time, and as he glanced at her, she responded with a gentle kiss on the lips and said that the trip would an EXCITING ONE, which made him wonder what she meant by that.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Yuta-kun…"

"Yes…?"

"Looks like our trip is going to be an exciting one."

"Really…?"

"Yup. You'll see…"

"Um…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the trip to Kyoto is commencing…and with Yuta alone with Enoshima at the first class section of the shinkansen, the SHSL Fashion Diva is now doubt cooking up something to pass up the time while the trip is ongoing…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

As the trip to Kyoto is still ongoing, Enoshima is planning to have a little PRIVATE moment with Yuta while inside the train…

See you in 2019…

Reviews are welcomed...


End file.
